Hunter 2
by Fire Redhead
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Hunter has begun! Now mates, Little Fighter and Garv return to the Predator homeworld to begin a new life together. However, not all are accepting of LF's new position. Desperate for respect, honor, and the clan's acceptance she
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter 2**

"**Our Return"**

**By Leah**

_**READ ME FIRST! Prelude:** At last, the long awaited sequel to "Hunter" has begun! I must warn all of you fans who know more about Predators than I do that I'm just making my own conclusions about rituals and what not since I've never read the AvP books. And **YES** I do know that supposedly female Predators are **bigger** than the males…I'll only accept part of that and make them taller, tougher, and more aggressive…but not beefier. So there! _

_**Ok…**now that I'm done with that nonsense…_

_This story takes place right after the Earth Hunt in which Hunter was killed and much sooner than "A Hunter's Return". Garv has asked Little Fighter to be his mate and she accepted his request. Now she must face yet again a new life as the clan head's mate._

_The Predator home world……_

I held close to Garv once the ship landed. As tradition and custom demanded the warriors left behind as well as the elders would be there to 'greet' us; the returning hunters. Funny how Fate works. Many years ago I faced a similar scene when Hunter first brought me into a new life and now Garv led me into yet another. My heart still ached over Hunter's death. It just didn't seem real or possible. He was more than just a leader to me…he was my father-figure and the one who saved my life as a small girl. Now he only lived on as only an honored memory of a once great clan head.

Though Hunter's death seared a brand of grief into my heart, I couldn't help but feel relief that Garv now held his position. By killing my long time enemy Algar and receiving no initial challenge for his new-found rank Garv now _unofficially_ lead the clan. First, however, he had to present himself to the elders for their acceptance and make his leadership known to the clan. No doubt Algar wouldn't be the only challenger of his status and I feared for my new mate's safety. Would he triumph over other opponents or would I lose him just as I had lost Hunter? If so my future in the clan could be uncertain. Honestly I had no desire to live if Garv was killed for I would have no one else.

_That_ didn't seem real or possible either; being Garv's mate. For so long we'd been close friends but I never fathomed his feelings ran so deeply for me and that he'd been pining for me for all those years as well. Never had anyone wanted me in _that_ way. I was undesirable, alien, and an Ooman with little to no status and not much honor under my belt. Then right after we left Earth, he vocalized his yearning for me to be his mate. At the revelation I simply couldn't suppose _why_ he wanted me, especially since he had so many other Predator females to choose from. Completely naïve, I didn't even know what it took to be a Predator mate or even how to please him.

Not only had I gained a mate but I also earned a friendship out of this latest hunt. Fire Blood; the clan's giant warrior; had inadvertently become one of my warrior friends. Our friendship was no where near as close as Garv and mine, but it remained an unlikely friendship none-the-less. Not long after we left Earth Garv decided to appoint the huge Predator as his second-in-command; a much honored position. Not every leader took a second-in-command because trust came only once in a great while for fellow warriors. Hunter had no second for he trusted no other. Garv on the other hand held great trust in Fire Blood since they'd grown up and hunted together.

Fire Blood was only too happy to accept the position. I think the only reason he accepted was because as second-in-command he would get all the perks of the leader but he wouldn't have as much responsibility. It was the _females_. Fire Blood, more than any other Predator male I knew, had great lusting fervor for ALL females and an egotistical view of his sexual prowess. Now that he held a high ranking position he would be even more desirable to the females…if they would have him. Garv claimed that Fire Blood _did_ have reason to boast because he _was_ a highly desired mate due to his size, strength, and virility. He just let it go to his head. Of course…Fire Blood couldn't attain the position unless Garv was accepted by the elders.

The ship's ramp lowered with a groaning hiss and we, the hunters, descended it. As I anticipated rows of masked warriors awaited us, tapping their spears synchronously on the platform. Garv led the way, all decked out in mask and armament. For an instant my eyes misted as he strode forward, head held high because he reminded me so much of Hunter. He even walked like him now. I trailed behind him, head lowered slightly and Fire Blood and the others behind me.

At the end of the lines of warriors stood three elders. I recognized the one Elder as the one who'd swiped my legs out from under me when I was but a child. Mistakenly I had insulted him by turning my back on him and he promptly 'corrected' me. Never again did I turn my back on a warrior or elder. But he wasn't in front. A different elder stood before him and another elder. My eyes widened slightly when I realized the one out in front was a female Predator!

Though she wore a sharp edged mask encrusted with jewels that covered her face, I could tell she was female. There were tell-tale differences between the sexes. In general the females were taller than the males, but usually not as broad in the chest. Not all the females were taller than males though, some were of even or lesser height to some. This high-ranking female stood probably over 8'5 but her body was well defined with muscle.

Females, though not as broad, were constructed even tougher than the males. Beneath their flesh they had a hard bone plate that shielded their entire torso area. I suppose it was a feature that protected them during fights or mating rituals, but I couldn't be certain. In addition, Predator females had thicker, tougher constructed flesh, which made them nearly impossible to wound unless a sharp blade was utilized. This female had highly beautiful and exotic teal speckles flecked over her skin that accented her light creamy undertones.

I noted the females also had breast-like growths on their chests yet they lacked nipples and did not possess milk glands as human females did. I never knew quite what _that_ secondary-sex characteristic served, but in any case the Predator females had them. Also the females' claws tended to be longer and sharper and their dreadlocks were thinner than the males'. More notably they dressed different than the males…more like I did. This female wore a fur lined cloak of leather about her shoulders and wore a gorgeous black armored bikini with metal chained G-strings and inner fur lining.

The female elder held a very beautifully decorated spear that looked like its handles were constructed out of bone and studded with gems and alien designs; a rather remarkable weapon by any standard. Harshly she hissed and rapped the ornate weapon on the platform which caused all the warriors to face her and hold their spears at attention. I could feel an overwhelming awe for her commanding presence. Though I'd lived with the Predators for most of my life I'd never known a female Predator personally or even knew that they held such high rank. Perhaps _that_ in itself was why…I was of such low rank I'd never had an opportunity to be around the high ranking females. I'd have to ask Garv about the particulars.

As we drew near the magnificent female Garv unsheathed his wrist blades and crossed them before his chest before dropping down on one knee with his head bowed before the female. I and the other hunters mimicked the show of respect. In seconds every warrior on the platform was knelt. I stole a slight glance at her. She stood impassively surveying her faithful warriors as questions buzzed about my brain. _What was her name? What did she look like? What was she like? What was she thinking about?_

She tapped her spear once and said in a raspy voice, _"Stand young warrior and present."_

Garv rose slowly, keeping his head bowed slightly in respect, _"High Eldress, I am Garv, son of honored Ber'kna'che. "_

He didn't call her by a name. I suppose he wasn't permitted to say her name. Her glassy mask eyes surveyed the hunting party a moment. She was looking for Hunter no doubt.

"_Garv, where is our clan leader Hunter?"_ she asked pronouncing Hunter's name in full Predator speech. In all my life I never could say his true name because of its guttural pronunciation, but I could recognize it when it was spoken.

"_Esteemed Eldress, our leader Hunter fell with honor on the Ooman planet at the hands of our prey. I Garv have fought for the right to lead the clan." _ He replied rapping his chest.

A slow chatter came from her. I might have been mistaken but the sound came across as sad or regretful. _"He will always be honored."_ She raised one of her long clawed hands and shouted, _"Our esteemed clan leader Hunter has fallen with honor!"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when every warrior suddenly leaped to their feet and raised their spears over their heads, shrieking eerily into the sky and roaring as one. Immediately I joined in, raising my own spear to honor Hunter in the Death Cry. When the noise finally died down the ranks stood at attention once more.

The Eldress raised her voice again, _"Garv, son of the honored Ber'kna'che, has fought for the right to lead the clan. Does anyone challenge him?"_

Holding my breath I attempted to prepare myself for the inevitable challenges. Initially no one made a move or spoke. I surmise they knew of Garv's fighting prowess and deemed him worthy of leadership. But all at once a large warrior shouldered his way through the ranks, wearing dark, spiked shoulder armor and carrying a spear adorned with skulls and teeth chains. He was bigger than Garv but not by a huge margin and his mask bore three deep claw-like gouges across its forehead plate giving him a sinister, battle-worn appearance. His darker skinned body was splotched with black markings and his dreadlocks were about shoulder length.

He spoke in a raking, gravely voice, _"I, Creit, challenge him!"_

The High Eldress nodded, _"Then begin the battle."_

Garv slowly moved toward his challenger as the warriors drummed their spears rhythmically on the metal platform in a deafening tattoo. My heart skipped a beat as the opponents circled one another, hissing and growling challenge. Abruptly Creit reached for his back and unsheathed a jagged silver sword at least four feet long and spun it fancily in his one hand. Garv shrieked and charged him, periscoping his spear in the same fluid spinning attack. Metal contacted metal as his spear was parried by the blade. Slashing and roaring the Predators fought, making my nerves nearly snap with anxiety.

"_Please don't die…please win Garv." _ I thought with fervor.

Neon green blood spattered the metal grate from both fighters as blades opened their flesh. At last Garv hit his opponent's sword off balance and with a blindening swipe of his wrist blades he lopped Creit's fighting hand off! He shrieked in pain clenching his squirting stub to his chest but unsheathed his own wrist blades in a last ditch attempt to fight off Garv's deathblow. Roaring with a battle lust Garv kicked upward, knocking Creit's wrist blades out of the way and forcefully drove his spear straight through his sternum! Creit sagged. His spinal cord was severed and his body went inoperative like a string-less puppet. Dropping his opponent's limp form Garv strode over to where Creit's severed hand lay, still clenching his sword. He lifted the blade and stood with it poised over Creit's head. With a thunderous shrieking roar the warriors urged him to deliver the fatal blow. Garv paused and looked to the Eldress. She tapped her spear in acknowledgement. Spinning his opponent's sword in a high fancy arc Garv slammed the blade straight through Creit's head making his body stiffen and convulse with death. In one fluid motion and a spray of luminous blood, the sword exited and Garv held it over his head in a victory shriek!

My blood stirred at his triumph. So gruesome…but that is how order was maintained within the clan. The unworthy died and the honored lived on.

The Eldress strode over to Garv very slowly and the warriors fell silent. She turned her ornate mask and said, _"You are the victor Garv. From this day until you are defeated by another or death seizes your body you are the leader of this clan. Lead as your ancestors have: with honor and fortitude."_

Raising her gorgeous spear the female leader extended the weapon's barbed end toward Garv, which made me stiffen with fear. However, she lightly ran the point across Garv's chest leaving a thin stylized gash. _"I Blood you as leader of this clan."_

Garv viewed the slit and bowed deeply, _"High Eldress."_

"_Do you appoint a second?"_ she asked directly.

He nodded and pointed to Fire Blood who squared his broad shoulders and rapped a beefy arm across his chest. _"Fire Blood is to be my honored second in command."_

The Eldress turned on the warrior who stood about the same height as her and hissed. _"You are certain?"_

Fire Blood shifted behind me and I could swear he bristled at her question, but his Celtic mask hid his expression. With an assured nod Garv confirmed his choice. Her sharp snort conveyed an annoyance or disgust. _What did she have against Fire Blood?_ I side stepped out of her way with my head very low as she approached the giant warrior.

"_Then so be it."_ She said slitting a cut similar to Garv's across Fire Blood's pectoral muscle. _"I Blood you as the honored second in command."_

Near the end of her cut Fire Blood rattled deeply with an unusual tone about his voice, _"You honor me…Renata."_

Her mask jerked sharply and without warning she jabbed the sharp spear point deep into Fire Blood's shoulder! Abruptly she withdrew the tip when the huge warrior snarled in pain and roughly bashed his head with the side of her spear. Fire Blood's long dreadlocks whipped around as he took the blow with a turn of his face.

I gasped slightly. Had he said her name? _Renata_? It was a beautiful name. The sound of it in Predator speech resembled a warbling purr that hissed in ending. From her violent reaction to the uttering of it, I guessed no one was permitted to say it.

Renata hissed, growling deeply after her blow and said venomously, _"**YOU,** least of all, are NOT permitted to address me as such! Though you may now be second in command…DO NOT cross me…**EVER**! Do it again and I shall kill you where you stand!"_

Slowly Fire Blood bowed his head, _"As you wish High Eldress."_

Renata turned and all at once inclined her mask in my direction. Immediately I averted my wondered eyes to avoid eye contact. Fire Blood received a _minor_ punishment for addressing her and _he_ was of high rank. I, of lowest rank, could do little but breathe shallowly in her presence. Any move of impudence could spell my death.

Her magnificent cape rustled lightly about her ankles as she took a step toward me. The ornate spear tip, dripping with Fire Blood and Garv's blood, touched the place beneath my chin. That was a signal for me to stand up…but not to look up. I did so slowly.

When I stood Renata asked, _"And what of this Ooman? She belonged to Hunter did she not?"_

Apparently she was asking Garv so he spoke up, _"Yes High Eldress. This is Little Fighter. She belonged to Hunter."_

"_What do you decree to do with her?"_ Renata asked from above me.

"_I claim her as my mate." _Garv stated with conviction.

Renata stiffened at the word 'mate' and hushed murmurs stirred in the crowd. She kept the tip under my chin and turned to Garv, _"You are serious? You choose an Ooman female to be your mate?"_

He nodded. The Eldress rattled, _"Why her?"_

Garv replied, _"I choose Little Fighter because she has the spirit and heart of our kind. She has everything I've ever wanted in a mate."_

A touched smile curved my lips at his words. Even before the High Eldress he defended his love for me. I desperately wanted to speak and much to my shock Renata lifted my head to face her.

"_What are you?"_ she asked directly.

For an instant I was speechless. What did she mean: 'What was I?' Every eye was on me, waiting for an answer. I swallowed and gave her the only answer that filled my mind.

"I…am… Little Fighter and I am…Predator." I responded hollowly.

Suddenly without a sound Renata swung her spear from my chin and knocked my legs out from under me! I grunted but managed to prevent the fall from hurting too much. How _familiar_ this was…

"_What ARE you?"_ she demanded again.

A test…this was a test of my conviction. I stood very slowly with my head lowered, "I am Little Fighter and I am Predator."

This time instead of hitting my legs, the Eldress back handed me across the face! I flew back but managed to stay on my feet. Tears wetted my eyes but didn't fall. I touched my flaming, afflicted cheek and felt hot sticky blood. Her sharp claws had raked a slit across my cheek. Not deep enough to scar but deep enough to bleed.

"_WHAT are you?"_ she hissed.

A hot coal of anger burned in my stomach. The heated anger enflamed my chest and finally ignited the boldness that earned me my name. Lifting my head I squared my shoulders at the Eldress and said loudly, "I am Little Fighter and I…**am** Predator!"

Renata strode over to me in two steps. I didn't move until she kicked me solidly in the stomach sending me flying back out of control. I tumbled over the harsh metal grate in between the line of warriors until I came to a stop on my stomach. Fresh burning abrasions and cuts from the metal stung my arms, side, and legs. My breaths came in choking gasps and uncontrolled spittle dripped from my opened mouth. Though my ribs were healed from my fight with Algar, this fresh kick reminded me quickly of the sharp agonizing pain. I stared blankly between the grates at the jungle-like terrain so far below as I tried to recover.

"_WHAT… **ARE** YOU**?"**_ Renata's harsh voice repeated.

Barely able to breathe, I forced myself to my feet. Shaking, I stood upon the platform with pain attacking my body everywhere. I lifted my head, stared directly at Renata and shouted, "I… Gasp! …am Little Fighter… and **I…AM…PREDATOR!**"

Renata stood there for a moment and finally said, _"Hunter named her aptly."_

Chest burning I stood there wanting to scream. Turning to Garv the Eldress said, _"I cannot say I approve your choice. Undeniably she is bold and spirited as we are, but she still is none-the-less an Ooman. How can this clan trust her knowing what she is? To be the clan leader's mate holds high esteem and I am not certain she is worthy of the respect so deemed by the position. However…if she IS your choice…you may do as you please."_

"High Eldress…" I rasped falling to my knees in respect. The moment I spoke I knew I was putting myself into jeopardy. No one had spoken to me so I wasn't permitted to speak. But I HAD to say what my heart so desperately wanted to scream. "I…wish to swear an oath to you and this clan."

Renata stared at me for a moment. _"Words mean little to me."_

Very slowly I drew one of my hip daggers and without even pausing I slit a cut into my hand. The feeling of blade invading flesh struck an unsettling chord in my mind. But I ignored its squeamishness. I lifted my cut hand, letting all see my crimson blood ooze over my palm and down the length of my arm in glistening trails.

"I will not give you merely words. I give you my blood! You see me as human...and that may be what I was born as. But **_I_** Little Fighter am a Predator in heart and soul and I swear upon the blood that feeds my heart and enflames my soul that I will NOT bring dishonor to _you_, this clan, or my mate. I swear upon my blood that I will do everything within my power to bring righteous honor to you and this clan and…my mate. And the day I break this blood oath I shall take my own life before you all to avenge my transgression. _This_ I **swear** to you." I uttered in the strong fervent words of my essence.

Renata paused and tapped her spear once, _"A strong oath. It does not change my feelings…but I will hold you to your blood oath. Let us hope…you can live up to it."_

My heart rose up ever so slightly but the heavy burden of my thoughts kept it from soaring.


	2. First Day

**Hunter 2**

"**First Day"**

_Shortly after my blood oath…_

Silently the Elders left the platform and once they did, Garv approached me. I refused to get up from my respectful kneeling position. My chest crushed in on itself like a black hole. Here I had poured out my soul and spilled my own blood before the High Eldress to show her and all the others that I was much more than just an Ooman female and would do whatever it took to earn my place. But…she did not care. I remained Ooman in her eyes and probably to all the others as well. No matter what I said or did on this platform, it changed nothing in their minds. True…I was more than an _ordinary_ Ooman but I was less than they were and it tore out my guts. I wanted to cry right there.

Garv looked down at me from my knelt position, _"Are you alright?"_

I couldn't respond. Fearful I'd break into shamed tears if I even glanced at him, I bit my lip to keep quiet. Noting I seemed relatively undamaged, Garv squared his broad shoulders and faced the warriors before him.

"_Remove yourselves from the platform!"_ he shouted loudly.

Tapping their spears smartly the warriors dispersed at his command. The new leader made a motion with his head toward his second in command, Fire Blood. Nodding in acknowledgement Fire Blood marched after the warriors bellowing insults and orders like his new position demanded.

"_You heard him you limp rod bastards! Get your asses off the platform! **Move!**"_ he roared.

Garv's attention returned to me when they had left and we were alone. He didn't speak and I wouldn't look at him. I felt so unworthy…so low. Very slowly, he reached down and with little effort on his part lifted me to my feet. Legs feeling like steel beams I stood stock still, my head tipped down. Garv rattled softly and elevated my chin with a claw so I could look upon his masked face. Tears were wetting my eyes but I didn't want to cry in front of him. That would make me even more unworthy.

"_You **are** Predator. Every fiber of you."_ He said quietly.

My throat became taut, "Only to you…"

He rattled consolingly and looked at my slit palm, _"You honored me deeply with that oath. I will never forget it…but you could never bring me dishonor."_

I tried to smile but it still hurt my heart.

Putting a strong arm across my back, my new mate led me across the platform, _"You were undeniably brave to stand up to the High Eldress like you did. Not many warriors would have the gumption to do that."_

"I don't think I made much of an impression on her." I stated dejectedly.

"_Don't be so sure Little Fighter. The High Eldress doesn't usually allow warriors to speak without her permission but she let you make your oath…I think she was more impressed than you think."_ Garv said.

"Garv…" I began.

"_Yes?"_

"Why don't you call her by her name?" I inquired.

He hissed lightly, _"It's just not proper respect. If you don't show the respect deemed to an elder, especially a female elder, you could lose your head. Females are of higher status than any male."_

At once, my curiosity began to numb my dejected state. I tilted my head, "Really? I didn't know that. Why _is_ that?"

"_Females are our means of propagating our race and making it thrive. They birth our offspring so in a way we males will achieve a round about immortality. As long as our blood flows through the veins of our offspring, we never really die. Our females are the most treasured members of our clan and must be treated with the utmost respect. Any male who does not do this dooms his honor to eternal damnation. Females also carry the choice of accepting or rejecting mates. Males must fight for females…but if the female doesn't want them, then the fight is in vain. However, if a high ranking female desires a male then he must comply whether he desires her or not." _He explained seriously.

I thought on that a moment then asked, "What if two females want the same male? Do they fight too?"

Garv rolled his head in a so-so manner. _"Sometimes they do. More often than not, they come to an agreement of whether to share the male or decide if he's worth the effort. The only way there is bloodshed is if the females are the jealous, possessive type AND the male is worth it. We males **never **come to an agreement. Our only agreement is that one of us will die. To **us** every female is worth a fight. That doesn't suggest they're not meaner though."_

"That's hard to believe." I stated.

He shook his head, _"Believe it Little Fighter. Our fiercest fighters are ALL females. I'd rather fight a whole dozen male opponents than **one** of our females. They can be utterly brutal and ruthless." _

I gave him a funny look, "If females are as brutal and ruthless as you say, then…why didn't the High Eldress kill Fire Blood? _He_ said her name but she didn't kill him. She even seemed to dislike the fact you chose him as your second."

Garv barked a quick laugh his shoulders shaking, _"**That** is a different situation. Before she became our High Eldress, Fire Blood had a great pining for her and he **STILL** does. I swear he tried everything to get her to be his mate. He probably killed well over fifteen opponents for her acceptance, but she rejected his every advance. Rest assured, Fire Blood is stubborn as Hell and won't accept her rejections for an answer. Then she became High Eldress, which made her even more unattainable but he still desires her. He'd take her even if he had to choose between her and having every female on the planet!"_

I smiled at the story, "Poor Fire Blood. Will she ever accept him?"

Garv shrugged, "_The fact that she doesn't simply kill him makes me wonder if she feels something for him, but probably not. Who can say with a female? At least he's got plenty of other females who want him."_

"How many does he have?" I inquired with curiosity.

He thought a moment_, "I think he's up to thirteen by now."_

"My! He's a busy guy! Did they all agree to share him?" I commented.

My Predator mate chattered, _"Yes. Some of the females chose him but he fought for a good portion of them and they seem to get along well."_

After a moment of silence, I remembered something, "Garv, where are we going? I mean…I've always lived with Hunter. What happens to his trophies and possessions and…"

Garv nodded in understanding, _"His dwelling will fall to his eldest offspring…or the eldest living offspring. Hunter's trophies will remain untouched as a shrine to his honor. You will live with me now as my mate. Is there something of yours in Hunter's dwelling that you want?"_

I shrugged, "Just a few weapons and my clothes. It's not much."

He clicked, _"We can retrieve those before we go to my dwelling."_

"You've…you've never taken me there before." I admitted.

A bemused rattle vibrated behind his mask, _"No…no I haven't. But you will live there with me for the rest of your days if you wish it."_

I smiled, "As long as you're there I wish it."

We walked down the path that led to Hunter's dwelling and Garv pointed, _"That is where Fire Blood lives."_

Looking with interest, I noted the dwelling didn't look any different from any other structure. Suddenly without any warning the steel door, which was supposed to open automatically, dented outward toward us!

"What in the world!" I shouted.

As a precaution, Garv put himself in front of me and stared over at the dented door. Then a thunderous enraged roar shook the very walls of the dwelling from within. A terrible squeaking groan of ripping metal pierced the air as the steel-like door suddenly exploded outward and with it a bloodstained Predator! Tumbling across the ground the Predator finally came to a stop near us, face down in the dust. I was dumbstruck until I saw Fire Blood storm through the demolished metal doorframe, his mandibles wide in a terrifying roar of rage! His yellow and red toned eyes were flashing as he descended upon the other Predator before us.

Garv calmly backed away with me as Fire Blood roughly seized up the smaller warrior by his dreadlocks and hauled him to his feet roaring and shrieking. The wounded Predator was so dazed by the initial attack he could hardly fight back as Fire Blood bashed his face with an iron fist. I winced as the unfortunate being's mandibles snapped like twigs beneath the giant warrior's relentless punches, spraying luminescent blood and spittle everywhere. Finally, after turning his opponent's face into a green pulpy mess, Fire Blood bent the Predator's back against his knee and slammed a huge elbow into his rib cage. The resounding cracking snap of bone left little doubt that the ribs and back had split simultaneously. I winced again almost feeling the breaking of my own bones.

Massive chest heaving with dimming rage Fire Blood dropped the dead body to the ground and kicked it for good measure before turning toward us. _"Garv…Little Fighter."_

"_Fire Blood." _Garv responded with a calmness that didn't seem possible considering the violent death we'd just witnessed. _"What was **that** all about?"_

Fire Blood glanced back at the body of the warrior he'd just killed and snarled, "_The worthless **Hacnikt **was trying to mate my females!"_

Garv eyed the corpse,_ "Did you know him?"_

"_Never laid eyes on him that I can recall. Just a limp rod Young Blood thinking with the wrong head!" _Fire Blood shook his long dreadlocks with a hiss.

"_Ah. Did your females accept his advances?"_ Garv asked with an almost humorous tone.

"_Of course not! Why would they?"_ Fire Blood insisted venomously.

Garv rattled, _"What the **Cho't **was he thinking?"_

"_Well it's a mistake he won't make again…ever! **No one** touches my females but **me!**" _Fire Blood growled.

"_Fire Blood," _a crooning voice purred from the doorway. _"Are you coming back?"_

I peered over and saw three tall, muscular female Predators of varying heights and skin patterns standing provocatively against the busted doorframe. Barely clothed in little more than skimpy thong undergarments and various pieces of jewelry they purred at their mate. They seemed to all be about the same height as their gigantic male, but he was exceedingly broader. The smallest one who stood just a hair taller than Garv possessed exotic green speckling over a light buff undertone and had elaborately decorated dreadlocks tipped with silver spikes. The second tallest had unusual patterns of large reddish blotches that seemed to blot out her lighter tinges beneath and her dreadlocks were bundled together in a high ponytail by a metal band of gold. Finally, the tallest one who probably stood a shade taller than Fire Blood, bore thin, wavy stripes of blood colored red across her body and her thin dreadlocks hung to her lower back. They each wore a unique mask of silver. I thought they were regal and beautiful beings.

Fire Blood raised his spiked brow, his eyes slitting with amorous lust for his mates. _"For you…of course,"_ he rumbled.

"_I can see that you'll be busy for awhile."_ Garv chattered.

The towering Predator nodded, _"That's just those three. When Jet'rikna and her two sisters get back from hunting I'll REALLY get to work!"_ He inclined his head funnily at me, _"Care to join us Little Fighter? I have plenty of energy for another."_

My eyes widened. Garv immediately slit his eyes growling with protective jealousy, _"Don't make me kill you Fire Blood."_

Fire Blood laughed deeply, _"Alright then. Perhaps another time."_

"_**Never** while YOU live. If you're still alive tomorrow, I'll need to speak with you when the suns reach peak."_ Garv commanded seriously.

"_Very well,"_ he conceded.

Then the towering hunter turned from us and swaggered over to his awaiting females, undoing his belt as he approached. Rattling and purring the females sprang forward and grabbed him in various places. They then pulled him inside with such aggressive enthusiasm it resembled an attack. Honestly, I'd never seen Predators get amorous with one another and I didn't know how to react. Fire Blood certainly didn't care as he was forcefully hauled back inside.

Garv growled lightly but soon let the previous comment of his perverse second in command go as he led me down the path and on to Hunter's dwelling.

……………………………………….

When we reached the dwelling a lump of memory caught in my throat. The only home I'd ever known now desolate. It hurt; the memories. In my mind's eye, I could see Hunter sitting out in front of the dwelling sharpening his weapons before we left on the fateful hunt. For most of my young life I'd resided with him under the same roof. He always took care of me and never failed to teach me how to survive on this alien world. Hunter was the only father figure I'd ever known and his death hurt me just as deeply as any parents' passing. But that part of my life was over. I now would live with my mate Garv and adapt to the new life and challenges it presented to me.

Blinking back fresh tears, I straightened my back, putting my shoulders behind me and strode into the dwelling. A chilling silence filled my ears. The only noise came from Garv and me, but the emptiness consumed us. Hunter's trophies hung impressively before us, reminding me instantly of his boundless courage and skill.

I shook my head to banish my soft emotions. 'Just get your weapons and clothes and leave' my mind nudged.

Silent, I walked over to my little corner of the dwelling. A comfortable pile of furs was my bed. On the wall next to my bed furs hung my _hyek-va _skull and various other smaller heads of creatures I'd slain over my life. On the wall also hung my custom-made wrist blades, which I wasn't allowed to take along on the last hunt since I wasn't a true hunter but merely a decoy. I lifted the wonderful weapon and cradled it as a mother holds an infant. The wrist blades held special significance to me since Hunter himself made them for me so they'd fit my tiny wrists. He didn't have to…but he did. Hunter even taught me how to wield them. He didn't have to…but he did.

"_What do you have there?"_ Garv inquired from behind.

I faced him and held the gauntlet out to him, "My wrist blades that Hunter made me."

"_The ones you used to kill your hyek-va."_ Garv remembered instantly since he'd witnessed the fateful slaying that earned his respect and love for me.

Smiling I nodded, "Yes. They are special to me." I paused a moment. "Well, I guess everything in this corner is mine."

Garv knelt to help me but I touched his thick arm, "No…I can get it. You are the leader. It wouldn't look becoming of you to carry _my_ belongings."

He rattled, _"You forget…I am leader and can do whatever I please."_

……………………………

_An hour later back at Garv's dwelling…_

Carrying my various possessions Garv led me through the automatic door of his home. His dwelling resembled all the others in design; simplistic, yet high-tech and well considered like the ships. Cautiously I entered, unsure of what to do with myself as I stood at the door.

"_Come."_ Garv encouraged, leading the way.

I followed him slowly, taking in every thing around me. Skulls, weapons, and trophies of his lined the walls of the hallway we traversed. Hunter's dwelling didn't have such a passage but I liked the arrangement of it. At last, the hallway ended and I trailed Garv as we entered a larger space of the dwelling. Sparsely furnished it seemed to be an indoor training room and a place to work on weapons over in the far corner. Hunter had a separate dwelling all together for such activities.

To confirm my suspicions Garv waved a free hand about the room, _"This is where I train and spar. I will have to make a place for your weapons so they are readily available to you."_

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's ok. I can do that."

He turned and rattled, _"Very well. Come…I must show you our room."_

My mind spun for a second. "_Our_ room?" Never in my life had I shared a room with anyone. I only entered Hunter's sleeping quarters maybe three times but each time was very brief and besides that, I always slept alone in my own little corner of the dwelling. I honestly wondered where I would sleep.

"_Yes. **Our** room. Is that alright?" _Garv inquired.

I nodded but with a confused bobbing of the head. "I've…never had my own room before…or had to share one."

He acknowledged the comment and made his way up a stone-like stairway that led to an upper level of the dwelling. I followed, clutching my possessions to my chest. When we ascended the upper-most step, a door hissed open before us to reveal a spacious sleeping area dominated by a massive circular bed draped with various furs of beasts. Not much else besides a few weapons, skulls, and exotic looking paraphernalia studded the room. More than enough space for several persons. I smiled beside myself. It wasn't fancy but it looked more than comfortable to me.

"_Do you like it?"_ Garv asked me.

"Very much Garv." Totally naïve I held up my sleeping furs a bit, "Where do I sleep?"

Garv turned sharply and cocked his head in a very confused pose, _"What do you mean?"_

I gave him a befuddled look, "Which…which part of the room do I sleep in?"

Shaking his head in utter perplexity Garv clicked, _"Well…you're my mate. You sleep in…my bed."_

"But it's your bed. I wouldn't take it from you!" I interjected, totally missing his meaning.

Garv clicked again and chattered in bewildered laughter, _"You really don't…you don't understand do you? I mean you and I SHARE the bed. We sleep **together**."_

I think my eyes got wide with disbelief at the statement, "I…sleep WITH you!" I'd never been allowed to do such a thing…EVER! For that matter, I'd never been asked …EVER!

"_Do…you not want to sleep with me?"_ Garv asked almost concerned.

"No…I mean…YES! I DO want to! It's just… I've never…" I stammered. At that moment, I felt stupid, ashamed, and awkward. I knew nothing. I was a child again, learning everything that these beings did as naturally as breathing. My head fell with embarrassment, "I'm sorry…"

Very gently, Garv reached over and took my wrist, leading me to the edge of the bed. He sat and I sat close to him. _"You have NOTHING to be sorry for Little Fighter."_

"But…I don't know anything! How can I be your mate if I don't even know what's expected of me!" I blurted out with frustration.

Garv shook his head, _"That's what I find so desirable…you're pure, untouched. I know it's confusing and…for you…a little frightening. But don't worry my mate. I will teach you everything and you must teach me as well."_

"Teach _you_?"

"_Yes. I don't know everything about you. We must…teach each other."_

I looked at the floor, "I understand."

Garv looked at me through his mask a moment and sighed, _"Tonight, we will sleep. You need to get used to this before we…"_ he stopped with a hesitant tone.

"Mate?" I guessed.

He clicked to confirm, _"As much as I would like to…I will not force it without your approval."_

"But I WANT to be a good mate to you Garv. I WANT to please you and honor you! I'm just…afraid I won't be able to." I admitted still frustrated at my own naivety.

Garv rattled softly and lifted my chin to look at him, _"Just having you here as my mate pleases and honors me. Don't ever doubt yourself. I know I made the right choice when I chose you. Now… rest Little Fighter." _

I felt tired and sore and sleep sounded rather good. Rising from the bed slowly I realized something: I slept nude. Though I had no real reason to be modest, the vulnerability of being naked before another person struck a deep ingrained chord within my mind. How different was I from a Predator female? Would I not be able to live up to his expectations? Was I repulsive? Hesitating, I stood very still, unsure how to proceed.

"_What's wrong?"_ Garv inquired rising.

Quickly I decided I'd just sleep with my clothes on, "Nothing Garv. I'm just tired." Walking around to the opposite side of the bed, I lay down on the soft furs and rested my head on the soft 'pillow', staring up at the ceiling.

My eyes wandered over to the other side of the bed at Garv. He was removing his armor and mask for rest. Silent I watched him shed the armaments and reveal his well-muscled, broad, striped back. I couldn't help but feel attraction for his body build. It was a strong, powerful build that made me feel awed and safe in his presence. Shaking his arms Garv took off the mesh lacing his body and stood only in a leather loin garment. He glanced back at me a second.

"_You're…sleeping in your clothes?" _

"Umm…yeah."

"_Won't that be uncomfortable for you?"_ he asked with concern.

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

Consenting Garv sat down on the bed making it sag deeply and then he laid back breathing contently in silence. I gave a small smile and closed my eyes to force sleep.

……………………………….

_Garv tried to keep his breathing down to mask the earnest burning desires of his body. More than anything, he didn't want to sleep. All he wanted was the gorgeous female next to him. He wanted to take her in his arms and ravage her with pleasure. He wanted all of her, wanted to make her feel ecstasy as no one had ever given her. She was pure and untouched like a rare jewel. Every fiber of him roared to give in and seize her. But he would not this night. She was chaste…but inexperienced. Perhaps even overwhelmed and frightened. This treatment was all new to her and to suddenly force her into the raw act of mating without warning could overpower her. He must be patient and wait until she is ready. It is her choice…not his. Females held the power of mating and honor dictated he obey. His body still yearned._


	3. The Mask

**Hunter 2**

"**The Mask"**

**READ FIRST………**

**Ok. I rated this story T because for the most part it is T…except for _THIS_ chapter. This chapter is MA…I give this fair warning so any youngsters who are caught reading this won't have anybody to blame but themselves…This is a fair warning…MATURE READERS!**

_Two days later…_

Standing on the combat floor with my spear poised I focused on some imaginary foe. A hiss of determination passed through my teeth as I spun, swinging my spear in a jabbing attack. Reversing my movement, I ducked low and kicked upward. Fighting no one was difficult and looked a bit ridiculous to a bystander but repeating an attack gave my muscles memory to utilize during a true combat situation. Compared to my Predator counterparts I was weak and at times uncoordinated. Given, I was more balanced and coordinated than normal humans, but with Predators I was no competition. I had much to practice.

Grunting I spun the other way, twirling my spear in fast arcs and suddenly stopped when a powerful force instantaneously halted the swing of my weapon. I halted, seeing Garv effortlessly holding the end of my spear. With some maneuvering, he forced the spear to turn me toward him and then pull me to his chest.

"_You're improving,"_ he commented with a click.

Smiling I shrugged, "I try." At that moment, I noticed he was holding something in his other hand. "What's that?"

He released my spear and held up a high-tech looking container. _"It's yours."_

I took the heavy rounded object, "What is this for?"

Garv chattered softly, led me over to a working ledge, and indicated that I place the object on the flat surface. Taking my much smaller hand in his own he made me touch my palm to the surface of the object. With an electronic hiss, the container opened three separate little doors. Once opened, the container flickered with light to reveal…a mask!

A tremulous, disbelieving gasp escaped my mouth, "Mine!"

My mate nodded, _"Yours."_

Laying in the case the beautiful faceplate stared back at me with glassy shaded eyes. To receive a mask was one of the greatest epitomes of a Predator's life. It defined him or her as a warrior and made them each unique. Their metal face of battle, the mysterious mask hid the hunter's face enshrouding his very presence with fear, respect, and awe.

However, this was no hunting mask but it was the most gorgeous visor I'd ever seen! Shaped uniquely for my face the mask looked different from any Predator visor, but still resembled one in overall design. The section that would cover my mouth and nose was domed but not jutting as a normal mask was since I had no mandibles. Its forehead plate shaded the slanted eyepieces giving it a harsh expression. However, my eyes fell upon the crest of the forehead plate. Studded with emerald-like jewels the crown of the forehead angled back over my skull with five, evenly spaced diamond shaped points. ((_Think something similar to Akasha's crown from Queen of the Damned.))_

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever envision receiving a mask of my own. I was an Ooman, unworthy of such an honorable token. But…

"_It is not for hunting…but I didn't think my mate should go another day without a mask when she presents herself to the Clan."_ Garv commented matter-of-factly.

"Garv…this is…just…too much! I haven't earned this!" I protested.

Firmly he took my shoulders, _"Who ever said you were unworthy of a mask? I certainly think you are worthy! Go ahead…try it on."_

I glanced back at the mask. It almost seemed to be waiting for me, begging to be donned. As if I were plucking up a newborn baby I lifted the mask and held it up. Light from the suns outside swooped over the metallic points and sparkled through the emerald gems. With great care I flipped the faceplate around to view the insides. The part where my mouth and nose went dented inward and flickered with some high tech parts. I guessed it must be some sort of breathing apparatus or at least something to filter the heat and moisture produced by my breaths. Slowly I put it to my face and the mask itself whined electronically. It nearly startled me when the device tightened ever so slightly. Not enough to suffocate or even hurt but it made the mask stay on my face without the assistance of a hose or other attachment. The lining of it felt soft and comfortable, not like anything I'd ever worn before. Peering through the eye slats, I could see Garv clearly and had a broad range of sight as well. Quickly I found a reflective surface and stared at the regal figure that was I. I'd never felt so beautiful.

"_The mask is lined with sensor lining. It automatically adjusts comfortably to your unique face and keeps it cool and dry even when you do strenuous activity."_ Garv explained.

I wanted to shout for joy. It was more than I could ever expect. "It's wonderful Garv! How does it come off?"

Gently he took my hand and guided it to the place next to my right eye. The surface gave way slightly and the mask loosened. Carefully, I put my hands on the front and pulled it away.

Cocking his head with interest Garv asked, _"So…you are pleased with it?"_

My heart fluttered and soared. It was the most wonderful gift I'd ever received next to my wrist blades. So many emotions flooded my thoughts that I suddenly forgot about my own inhibitions. Without a word I placed the mask back in its case.

Garv got a look on his face that almost appeared hurt. _"You…don't like it?"_

I closed the gap between us with long strides and gingerly put a hand to Garv's muscled abs. "Garv…I want you to teach me."

He seemed puzzled a second then realization entered his yellow eyes. _"Now?"_

"**Now.** Teach me." I demanded with more confidence than I felt.

Garv seemed to be stunned but he suddenly got excited, _"Yes…yes! This is what you want? You are ready?"_

I nodded. Whether I was ready or not, I wanted this. If I was Garv's mate then I would act as such. With one quick motion, Garv bent down, scooped me up in his arms, and made his way up the stairs to our sleeping quarters. My heart pounded, shaking my ribs like a wild animal rattling the bars of its cage. I didn't know what to expect or what to do. Garv's excitement seemed to reassure me that he was pleased with what was about to transpire.

Once we entered the bedroom, Garv strode over to the bed and gently deposited me onto the soft furs. I laid back with a trembling frame. Why was I trembling? I wasn't afraid of this or of Garv, so why was I shaking so badly?

My mate noticed and squinted his eyes, _"Are you…alright?"_

I nodded.

"_Your heart rate is rising…and you're trembling."_ He ran his eyes over me a second, _"Do you fear me?"_

"No. I don't fear you. I just…I just don't know what to do." I admitted.

He purred consolingly, _"That's why I will teach you. But you must trust me. Do you?"_

"I trust you." I paused a moment. "So…how do we start?"

Garv clicked, _"That all depends on the mood and the desires of the pair."_

"What do you like?" I asked directly, sitting up.

He made a sound oddly like a cough and said, _"I…really don't have a preference. I like everything about females."_

"I'm afraid that doesn't help." I chastised lightly.

Garv seemed to think a moment then clicked with amusement, _"This is the first time I've had to **teach** mating…it kind of ruins the sensuous mood of it."_

I lowered my head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

"_Stop saying you're sorry! It's not your fault. You must be confident in yourself…strong. Where is **that** side of you? Where is the Little Fighter I respect and honor?"_ he demanded.

Lifting my eyes to him, I felt tempted to apologize again, but I stopped myself. I had strength of heart. Why did I suppress it? I made a vow before the High Eldress to honor her, the Clan, and my mate. My flittering heart suddenly stopped its weakness and beat strongly. I could feel my pupils dilate with focus as they did when I went hunting.

My mind flashed back to the past two nights when I had modestly slept in my clothes. No more modesty. This was my mate and he deserved more than that. He deserved all of me. Very slowly, I reached around to my back, took my top clasp in my fingers, and undid it. Coming loose my top garment fell to the bed exposing my full breasts.

Garv's eyes widened a bit. I'm not sure if it was because of my abrupt action, the different appearance of my breasts, or both but in any case, it caught his undivided attention. Unsure of how to proceed I simply sat before him waiting for him to make the next move. Chattering rapidly in an excited sort of manner, Garv leaned toward me and very gently ran his lower mandibles over my jaw lines.

"_There you are my mate."_

Crooning my own affection, I moved closer to him and placed my head onto his ripped chest. He responded by nuzzling the top of my head and purring softly. Then, his hand moved down to his belt and began to unclasp it. I pulled back just a bit to give him room. Never…and I mean NEVER…had I seen any Predator without some sort of lower garment. My mind couldn't begin to guess what they concealed. With a quick jerk Garv removed his belt and pitched it away, leaving his loincloth loosely draped over his groin area. His eyes met mine for a second before he took my hand and pulled it toward him. The second my hand contacted him, something stiffened beneath the garment. I withdrew for a brief instant but my curiosity prompted me to look. Taking the edge of his loin garment, I paused. Garv's eyes gleamed encouragingly. I pulled it away little by little until…my eyes widened. I couldn't describe the sensation…but my eyes seemed to be unable to close, unable to turn away, I felt all chilled and electric near my own nether regions. So… _that's_ what he hid beneath that loincloth.My inquisitive hand edged closer to him and gently I felt his entire length. The response was instantaneous. Garv purred deeply, eyelids fluttering slightly as his pride rose against my hand. Apparently, he liked it very much.

Once I withdrew my touch, Garv locked eyes with me, giving me a hungry look. Without a word, he placed a clawed hand between my breasts and with some pressure, made me lay back. His purring intensified into a gentle rumbling deep within his chest as he edged his entire bulk over me. It was an almost intimidating posture but I knew Garv knew what he was doing. Straddling my much smaller frame between his knees, he reached for my lower garment and slid it down around my knees.

………………………..

_She…is beautiful. Garv couldn't believe this was happening. Part of him felt excited and incredibly eager to pleasure his mate for the first time. Yet…he had reservations. He carefully observed the small frame between his legs. She's so frail…so delicate. Mating, that he'd experienced, could get rough and sometimes downright dangerous. However, she wasn't a Predator female. He wouldn't have to worry about **her** killing him…it was HE hurting her or worse that troubled him. If he became too wrapped up in the intensity of mating, he could become too aggressive or forceful. He could break her in two or permanently damage her. Could he trust himself to be gentle? Gentility was not exactly a strong point for any Predator male…particularly when it came to mating. Could he risk hurting her? He would **not **hurt her. He'd rather die by a thousand Hive Drones than bring harm to her._

_Garv's eyes roved the heat signature, following the attractive curve of her flared hip, along her toned body, and around her pert mammary glands. So different from a Predator female…and yet much the same in design. He'd have to compensate for the differences. But the divergences meant little to Garv. It was her soul that mattered, her heart, and inner strength. He didn't care what anyone thought. Little Fighter was everything he'd ever wanted in a mate. Never in his early years of life would he have envisioned being mate to a female like her, but he had no regrets for the pairing. Little Fighter in his mind was every bit Predator where it counted…and he would have her._

……………………

I chilled again feeling more exposed than ever as my nether regions bared all. For a moment, I worried I was doing something wrong. Should I do something or should I just lie here? Am I ready for this? Would it hurt? Would I please him? Clearing my mind, I lost the questions in the intense eyes of my mate.

"_Are you ready my mate?"_ he asked.

Every fiber of me wanted to say yes but something wasn't quite right. I had the urge but… "I'm not sure." I admitted.

He turned his head slightly puzzled. Then it seemed to dawn on him, _"Ah…you want **Riits-ck**."_

"What's that?" I'd never heard that Predator word before.

"_It's a part of mating that readies the female. Some females like it very much and others just want straight mating without **Riits-ck**."_ He explained. _"But not every female's idea of **Riits-ck** is the same. I will try some things and you tell me if you like it or not."_

"That sounds good." I admitted.

Observing me a second, Garv seemed to be determining where to begin. Then very gently, he ran his claws over my jutting collarbone. _"Do you like this?"_

I gave an unsure look but admitted, "I honestly can't feel much there."

He tipped his head, _"Well…that's a difference. Females' collarbones are typically very sensitive to touch. Alright…how about this."_

With the same gentility as before, Garv traced his claws over the underside of my throat and I shivered. He purred with knowing, _"There's a spot you like."_

I smiled up at him and his exploration of my body continued. Trial and error reigned for the moment since neither one of us knew what the other liked or desired. When his hand brushed over my breasts I felt a shock fly across my nerves and gasped lightly. Garv clicked; pleased he'd located a second erogenous zone. Careful in his every stroke my mate cupped my buttocks for a moment and ran his hands over the backs of my thighs, lifting me up just slightly. Shudders of ecstasy rippled through my frame he continued over the length of my body using his hands and mandibles with sensitive caresses.

Something was happening within my body, something I'd never felt before but I liked it…very much. It was almost like when Jake touched his lips to mine except this far surpassed what I felt then. My skin tingled and somehow Garv heightened my elation even further when he tenderly caressed my nether regions. I don't know how but somehow I knew I was ready for more.

"Yes…**_yes_**…more." I managed to get out, voice tremulous.

Garv clicked very deeply and resumed his crouched, straddling position over my body. Firmly he splayed my legs, took a deep breath, and thrust forward. The resounding shock of his length caressing my deepest recesses exploded across my nerves, setting me ablaze with euphoria as I'd never experienced. Crying out I wrapped my arms about his muscled waist as he drove himself into me repeatedly. My legs flared, stroking his sides. His purring intensified into a resounding rumbling that shook me to the core. Sweat formed over my flesh and I cried his name in a mantra, urging his performance further. He didn't stop. His energy felt boundless. My senses burned, searing my mind and soul as my breaths heightened into barely controlled mewing gasps. For an instant, I thought I would die or pass out as our bodies became so intertwined that I could actually hear him inside my mind. 'I want you Little Fighter…I want you and only you…'

Finally, as I cried out with climaxing rapture, Garv roared and withdrew from me, his striped chest heaving with exertion. I myself sagged so deeply into the furs I thought I'd meld with them. Numb and tingly, I at last brought my breathing to a manageable level.

Opening my eyes, I viewed Garv still positioned over me. His skin too was moist with exertive effort. He blinked his yellow eyes quickly. _"I hope…you enjoyed that…as much…as I did."_

I could only nod dumbly. That was the most wonderful experience my body had felt and words couldn't describe the bliss of it. Squirming on the furs beneath me, I felt a laugh bubble up from my glistening chest.

Garv turned his head, _"What is funny?"_

"I don't know why I waited so long for this!" I laughed beside myself.

He clicked, _"It was only two days."_

Smiling I played with a pair of his long dreadlocks, "Can we…do that again?"

A shocked and then eager look crossed his features, _"If you insist my mate."_


	4. Hunting Together

Hunter 2

Chapter 4

"Hunting Together"

_The "morning" after…_

I felt great. No…better than great. It felt almost the same as when I made my first honorable kill but this far surpassed that feeling. Garv had shown me such physical affection as I had never experienced and the after effects were pure ecstasy. Smiling for no reason in particular, I sat up in the bed we shared, but Garv was gone. He must've woken up long before me. I stretched and wrapped one of the smaller bed furs around my torso like a bathrobe. Not in any particular hurry, I made my way to the 'washroom' as it were to wash my face. Mostly the room was a bathing area, like a stone and metal pool indoors. But it also had smaller, always fresh, water stand bowls for cleansing hands and faces. Predators typically used them to wash blood off their hands and arms but it had many functions. I approached the dark metal stand containing the water and splashed some to my face, rubbing gently in the corners of my eyes. Mostly blind, I grabbed my drying cloth and patted my face.

Suddenly without warning, I gasped as a large hand reached beneath the bottom of my makeshift fur robe from behind.

"Garv! What are you doing?" I asked almost playfully.

He purred deeply, resting his mandibles on the sides of my neck, _"Did you sleep well my mate?"_

"Very good. But you still haven't answered my question."

My much larger mate removed his hand and gently scooped me up in a cradle carry, _"Do I have to have an explanation to show my mate affection?"_

"No. I guess not. But, could you put me down? I need to cleanse." I smiled.

He flared his mandibles just slightly, put his sharp mouth near my flesh, and inhaled deeply. Since Predators didn't have noses they took in scent through the delicate folds of their throat; they tasted the air if you will.

"_I think you're fine."_

"But…" I tried to protest but he silenced me.

"_Besides. I've got something planned for us today,"_ he said with a mysterious lilt in his voice.

I looked at him, "What?"

Carrying me back to the room Garv explained, _"I think we should go hunting together."_

My interest was immediately perked. "Really? What are we going to hunt?"

He shrugged, _"Oh…whatever we can find. We won't go that far. Maybe if we're lucky we could find a hyek-va or even a tihm-shi."_

"A _tihm-shi_? I've never heard of one of those. What is it?" I asked.

Garv flicked his mandibles in a kind of smile, _"They're one of my favorites…food wise. They're what hyek-va typically hunt. A tihm-shi is about twice the size of a hyek-va but it's a plant eater. However, it's a very dangerous creature. Tihm-shi have huge armored backs with large spikes all over their heads and they have a tail with a poisonous barb on the end. A challenge…but they are the best tasting creatures on our planet."_

I smiled beside myself. Garv and I went hunting sometimes together but this time we were going to hunt something bigger. "Well, put me down big guy and I'll go get ready."

"_Don't take too long."_ He stated placing me gently on my feet.

…………………………

_Much later deep within the 'jungle' terrain…_

I was exhilarated. Garv and I were hunting as mates for the first time. My senses, enhanced by the thrill of the hunt, tuned in to every sound, every movement, and every form. Garv stalked a few meters to my right, quietly moving with me, spear in hand just in case. All at once, he lunged forward, plunging the weapon's tip into a patch of purplish-colored fern.

Interest instantly perked, I stopped to see what he killed. Lifting the barbed tip, he revealed a very small fuzzy creature with snowy white fur flecked with brown spots.

I giggled softly, "That's…quite a monster Garv."

He rattled in return, _"I thought it might make an excellent new outfit for you."_

Slapping my hand to my mouth, I tried not to erupt into laughter. The creature was very small. "That thing? An outfit? It would barely cover me!"

Garv made an amused noise, _"That's my intent. A perfect outfit for you."_

"You're just naughty. Can't you concentrate on the hunt?" I chastised.

He nodded, _"Of course. Of course. But you must promise you'll wear it for me."_

I smiled, "For you yes." Just as Garv tucked the small carcass in his satchel I spotted a brief flicker of movement through the brush ahead, "Garv…there's something up there." I whispered.

He squinted, his mask vision adjusting. _"Ah…good eye my mate. Come…stay close."_

Ducking down we crept closer, barely stirring the undergrowth. My heart was pounding in my ears like the thrum of a hunting ship's engine as three large forms came into view. The three huge beasts lumbered about the jungle, munching on select plants. Their flat heads, crowned with numerous boney spikes, shook casually as they browsed. The beasts probably stood close to ten feet at the shoulder but they were relatively close to the ground. It was their thick bodies that made them seem so huge, not their legs, which appeared rather stubby when compared to the overall mass. Along their underbelly, which was probably three feet off the ground, was a shaggy coat of creamy fur that actually looked beautiful if it hadn't been so matted and full of vegetation. Atop their long backs was a flat, shield of armor like scales that glistened a dark gray color in the light. Each one had wide arched feet with large blunted claws at the tips. (Think something similar to a rhino's foot) The claws were not sharp like a _hyek-va_, but they looked built for digging or clutching the ground as the beast moved about. Then to end the massive creatures, there was a sinewy tail as thick as a tree stump and at its tip waved a dangerous-looking spine as big as a Predator blade. These had to be _tihm-shi._

I looked to my mate who was watching the beast intently, obviously plotting our strategy. He rattled very softly and motioned me close saying in a very low quiet voice, _"Those are tihm-shi. We only need to take down one of them so we'll have to break them apart or wait until one strays a bit."_

"What's the best way to kill a _tihm-shi_? Where are their vitals?" I whispered.

Garv pointed very slowly so as not to attract undue attention to their position. _"Their underbelly and throats are the only susceptible places. Preferably, straight down their middle. If you can jam a spear in their belly, you'll more than likely cleave their heart in two or sever one of their main lung arteries. Do that and they die very quickly. Don't try to stab their head, back, or side. Fire Blood is the only Predator I know who's strong enough to ram a spear through their armor on an attack. I could…but it would have to be an absolutely perfect strike."_

I viewed the _tihm-shi_ meandering at least seventy yards away from out position, seemingly unaware of us. We were downwind so they couldn't smell us and noting their tiny eyes, I guessed their sight wasn't very acute either.

"Ok…how do we attack then? How do we get their belly or throat exposed?" I asked.

My mate nodded, _"Hunting in pairs requires precise timing. Once one of them is cut off, one of us will need to distract it for a moment. When it's not paying attention, the other hunter must cut off that tail blade. It is highly poisonous and if you are even scratched by it…you're dead in minutes. Once the tail stinger is hacked off then the beast will turn to attack the other hunter. When it wheels, the hunters must wear it out, which won't take long. They tire easily. Eventually, I will move in and force it over."_

I raised a skeptical brow, "You're going to roll it over onto its back?" I knew Garv was immensely strong but that strong? Those _tihm-shi_ looked like they weighed at least a ton.

"_Again…Fire Blood usually does that…but there's a special way to do it. When its vitals are exposed, you will deliver the fatal blow. Just be careful and stay on you feet! If you fall it will crush you to a bloody pulp,"_ Garv warned.

"Good advice. Fire Blood seems to be a formidable hunter." I admitted.

He tilted his head to confirm, _"He is when it comes to brute force and strength…he's not the best strategist. His weakness is that sometimes he charges before he thinks which can be detrimental to a hunt that requires precision and strategy. Nevertheless there are few warriors to match his skill and most certainly not his strength."_

I smiled to myself. That sounded like Fire Blood…at least from what I knew of him. My eyes focused on the creatures again. This was going to be hard. Garv knew exactly what he was doing, but could I trust _myself_ to follow through? I wasn't scared of the beasts…just failing my mate. What if I fell or wasn't quick enough when I needed to be?

Garv must've sensed my nervousness because he took my chin gently in his claws, _"Easy…easy my mate. Be strong and have no fear and you'll do fine. What position would you like to take?"_

"I don't know…what should I do?" I wondered.

"_Are you afraid to be the distraction?"_ he inquired.

Shaking my head firmly I accepted the role.

I nodded and then made a motion with my hand for Garv to look. One of the tihm-shi had moved a substantial distance from the others.

He nodded. _"Alright. You circle around to the right and make sure to keep a good distance from it. He'll come at you like a ship so be quick. I'll come from behind and cut its tail tip off…then we'll take it down together."_

With that, we split, taking the positions. I slinked through the brush to cut off the grazing beast. When I came less than 10 yards downwind from the animal, I tensed, watching the behemoth munch away on the fern-like plants and taking in the hulking size of it a minute. Gritting my teeth with fierce determination, I burst from hiding, screaming a loud war cry! The beast raised its head startled at my shrieking. It stared at me with its beady eyes and sniffed the air in my direction. I brandished my spear waiting for it to charge me.

But…much to my shock…the animal snorted lightly and moved away from me very slowly. Before I could drop my jaw in disbelief, it had begun to graze again! It…it wasn't even scared of me! Of course, it had never smelled or seen a human before and therefore had no real reason to fear. Moreover, I probably was nothing more than a noisy little pipsqueak interrupting its meal. At once, I felt my temper flare.

"Ignore **_me_** will you!" I hissed.

Without even thinking, I raced up to the beast's low-set, spiked head and smacked my spear across it with all my strength! My bones rattled from the blow…but it definitely caught the creature's attention. Bellowing in rage the _tihm-shi_ shook its spiked head and thundered in my direction. Turning quickly I ran as it chased after me. Luckily, I was much faster and agile than the beast and was able to get a considerable distance ahead. Up ahead I saw a thick 'tree' and ran straight up to it, stopping and turning to face the charging behemoth. Steam blasted from its wide set nostrils as it bore down on me like a runaway ship. Waiting until at the last second, I leaped out of the way, causing the great brute to slam headlong into the trunk! The entire 'tree' groaned as if in pain as it received the full blow of the spiked head and shuddered to its very roots. Groaning in anger the _tihm-shi_ pulled its head spikes from the 'tree' and threw its head about as it relocated me. I set myself low to the ground and the beast and I circled one another. All at once, the monster's long poison tipped tail reared back and struck the air in front of me! I pulled my head back quickly, feeling the huge gust of breeze from the deadly tail sweep my dreadlocks to the side. Wow…that was close.

Then, just as the _tihm-shi_ reared its tail back for a second strike, Garv's unholy battle shriek shattered the air and in the blink of an eye, he leaped onto the beast's armored back, hacking the deadly tail tip off in the same jump! Falling to the dirt, the useless purple bleeding spine stuck in the ground. The loss of its tail tip sent the _tihm-shi_ into a bellowing bucking fit of pain and unmitigated fury! Without hesitation Garv, leaped off the beast's back and resumed a position on the ground, spear poised. I smiled for him. He was impressive. But I couldn't admire him just yet; we still had to wear this creature down so we could deliver the fatal blow. I…would do it. 'Oh Little Fighter please don't screw this up!' I kept thinking.

For several minutes, Garv and I circled the wounded beast, until foam formed across its broad mouth and its chest heaved with exertion, its small eyes spinning crazily in rage. A quick bark from Garv indicated it was time to move in for the kill. I watched as my fearless mate charged the beast's side, and using his spear as a vaulting mechanism, he slammed his feet into the beast's side! The _tihm-shi_ tilted precariously and nearly toppled but unexpectedly it shifted its weight and was on its feet, with Garv too close. Swinging what was left of its tail, the brute swatted Garv away as if he was a bug! I cried out as my mate hit the ground a distance away, trying to turn the throw into some kind of landing. He staggered to his feet but dropped to his knees again due to his loss of breath.

Focused on its main oppressor the _tihm-shi_ tore the dirt beneath it and throwing its head ferociously, it charged Garv. I wanted to scream…but my body thought otherwise. Responding almost instinctually, I ran at an angle, trying to cut off the beast's charge. My hand squeezed my spear, making the shaft shorten and retract in upon itself before I sheathed it to my back. What was I doing? If I did this, I would be killed! But if I didn't Garv would be killed…I didn't care about me. The _tihm-shi's_ charge was too quick and hard for me to cut off and there was no way to puncture its sides or divert its attention. It wanted to kill Garv and nothing would stop it…except death.

Running along side the massive, charging animal I seized a hunk of its thick fur trailing its side and with painful abrasion went off my feet as the beast dragged me beside it. I was small and this thing was very large but it only had three feet of air beneath it due to its short legs. Gripping the thick belly fur, I maneuvered myself beneath it. Pounding feet and flashing ground surrounded me as I clung to its underside. The hair was so long I was able to wrap it around my elbow and hold it with my hand in a kind of 'sling handle' to steady myself. Gritting my teeth, I felt my abs burn with exertion as I tried to keep my backside and legs off the ground. With my free hand, I grabbed my spear and placed it to the behemoth's belly. Screaming from pain and determination, I squeezed the spear and the shaft shot up into the beast's body! Showered with a viscous spray of hot purple blood I felt the entire beast shudder and stumble. I let my feet fall and drag the ground but for some reason I couldn't let go of my grip on the hair as the great _tihm-shi_ slowed to a staggering gait and finally it tripped rolling over on itself. I tried to cry out but I was enveloped in a suffocating bloody mass of fur when the beast collapsed atop me. Panic threatened to choke me as I felt the crushing weight slump all around me. I should have died or been crushed, but then when I felt I was going to die I felt the weight release ever so slightly. _Was_ I dying? Was my spirit leaving my body?

In the dark, I suddenly snapped back to reality when I heard Garv's distinct roaring. As his shrieking bellow increased, the weight seemed to lessen until at last I saw light and his feet near me. He was lifting the carcass off me! Though I felt pain over every inch of my body, I managed to crawl out from under the dead _tihm-shi_ and into the sunlight. I gasped for breath feeling the warm twin suns and the blood red sky above brush my skin.

Seeing me crawl out, Garv waited for me to get clear before dropping the heavy body and rushing to my side.

"_Little Fighter! Oh by the gods! Are you alright?"_ he asked worry lacing his voice much more than was normal.

I squeezed his large hand and winced, "I guess so. I hurt. Are you ok?"

"_To HELL with me!"_ he cursed quickly scanning my body. _"I don't believe it…not one broken bone! It must've been how the tihm-shi fell. It partially fell on its side so…it didn't fall completely on you. You're very bruised though and your feet and legs are bleeding."_

I looked at his masked face, "I'm just sore Garv. But I feel fine other than that."

Garv was silent for a moment and then before I knew it he wrapped his brawny arms about me, pressing me to his armored chest as if he were protecting me again. I grunted.

"Ow…Garv."

He pulled away slightly so as not to cause me pain, _"This is my fault! If I hadn't…"_

I tapped the side of his mask forcefully, "Don't you DARE blame this on yourself! Do you hear me? It's part of the Hunt!"

Garv's head tilted and then he rested his metal plated forehead against my forehead saying, _"I've never seen anything like what you just did. You saved my life without regard for your own. That's something I never thought a mate would do for me. Little Fighter you bring me so much honor I… I swear…if you weren't injured right now I'd…"_ He paused.

I winced wiping sticky purple _tihm-shi_ blood from my face. Other than extreme pain I felt more love and honor than I'd ever felt from Garv. He sounded so awed and spellbound I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"You'd what?"

He clicked once, _"It's hardly appropriate given the circumstances."_

"What Garv?"

The mask eyes met mine dead center, _"I'd ravage you right here…right now."_

A smile broke though my pained face, "If I wasn't aching so much…I'd want you to too."

Garv rattled in a purr, _"Here I need to tend to those bleeding legs and feet. Just hold still."_

For the next several minutes I watched Garv, my mate, attend to my wounds. As gentle as he could be he dabbed up my crimson blood and put a special liquid ointment developed especially for me on the abrasions to soothe them and prevent infection. Predator developed medicine would help heal me quickly. I stared at Garv in his most gentle state. He was strong and powerful, fearless and bold, ferocious and savage…and yet he could be gentle like this. I loved him and nothing would change that.


	5. Training Day

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 5**

"**Training Day"**

_A few days after the hunting in the dwelling…_

Purple _tihm-shi_ blood trickled through my fingers as I filleted the chunk of meat. The _tihm-shi_ kill had given Garv and me a bountiful store of meat to eat which made us both happy…Garv in particular because it was his favorite. It took some help but we managed to get the majority of the meat back, including the furry underbelly, which we processed into a luxurious blanket. It was a great testament to our successful kill. With proper treatment, the fur was rather soft and the light creamy color was attractive as well.

My bruises had turned yellowish-green, which didn't look at all attractive but indicated healing and my feet and legs still had tender scabs from the raw abrasions. But luckily my encounter hadn't broken anything and I felt much better pain wise.

Sliding my blade fluidly through the hunk of meat I cut another piece off and placed it with the others I'd made. Later, I'd probably cook mine and Garv would just eat his raw. There were times he'd tease me about preparing my meat in such a way and would insist I eat it raw. For some reason I preferred it hot…rare…but hot. The blackish red flesh was thickly corded but very tender and I enjoyed the taste very much.

Casually I cleansed my hands in a vat of warm cleaning water to rid my hands of the blood. As I did this, I heard someone approach from behind me. A naughty smile curved my lips. Garv was trying to sneak up on me again…probably to grope me when I least expected it. He did that whenever he got the chance. Not this time…this time _I'd_ surprise him. I didn't turn because I didn't want him to know I realized he was there. He came very close and just as I finished drying my wet hands I reached back and caressed him beneath his loin garment. His entire body went rigid and I could have just laughed aloud in triumph…but…something wasn't quite right. I turned and my eyes widened into saucers. It wasn't Garv…it was Fire Blood! As if burned, my hand retracted from his manhood and a gasp of horrified embarrassment escaped me. To add to my mortification Fire Blood seemed rather…pleased.

He rattled coarsely, _"Well! I knew being Second in Command had its perks but…"_

I put up a hand, "DON'T even say it! Dammit Fire Blood! What are you DOING here?"

"_Getting pleased,"_ he replied 'smiling'.

My hands covered my eyes, "I THOUGHT you were Garv!"

"_Size told you otherwise hmmm?"_ he asked crudely.

I just wanted to die from embarrassment. My face heated with blood as I blushed uncontrollably. Gritting my teeth at the giant Predator I retorted, "Yes…I thought it felt _smaller_ than usual." However…to be truthful…I wondered how it got so **_big_**.

Fire Blood hissed, _"Ooo…you're feisty tetch-na."_

"Alright! Just…leave! Go on! Get out of here!" I said waving my arms to shoo him. Problem is you can't 'shoo' a 400lb Predator.

The Second in Command leaned against the wall, crossing his heavily muscled arms, _"If you'll do that again I'll leave…or any other type of pleasure will do."_

Frustrated I threw up my hands, "Fine! Stand there for eternity! See if I care!"

I picked up my fillet blade and resumed my cutting of the meat, trying to ignore the giant warrior next to me. Maybe if I ignored him thoroughly he'd tire of this crude little game of his and leave. Fire Blood, however, didn't.

I gave in first, partially annoyed, "Did you come here for any particular purpose?"

His strong mandibles flexed a bit, _"Well…for **some** reason I can't remember why I came."_

Finally I just started laughing for no real reason, "You perverse bastard."

He clicked in a quick laugh too, _"Oh come on Little Fighter…you **know** you liked it!"_

"I'm surprised you're not…offended."

"_Why would I be?"_ he asked.

My eyes averted a moment, "I thought you didn't like Ooman females." I recalled all too well how Fire Blood had commented about how Garv touched me on that fateful hunt on Earth…calling him sick for it.

For a second, Fire Blood was silent and he shifted his weight, _"You remember that thing I said huh? I can't take it back…but I didn't know you that well. To me then, you were just an Ooman female that helped with our hunt. Now, I see you're much more than that. I don't blame Garv for choosing you now."_

I felt my eyes sting a second, "I can't believe you'd admit that. Thank you…"

Again, he got an uncomfortable look as if he'd not intended to say anything like that. _"Yeah…well…"_ His massive shoulders shrugged_, "Hey, I never complain if a female gives me a feel. And you're surprisingly good at that."_

Shaking my head I got up, "Thanks…I guess." Just then, I noticed several gashes across the warrior's chest and some on his legs, "Oh Fire Blood! What happened to you?"

Squinting his two toned eyes he uncrossed his arms, _"What do you mean?"_

"Those gashes! Were you in a fight?" I asked.

All at once, his broad shoulders shook with laughter, _"Oh I was in a FIGHT alright! Four females at once."_

My eyes widened, "You fought four females?"

He laughed deeper, _"Not a REAL fight Little Fighter. They just got a little frisky with me last night."_

"Oh! They…look painful." I commented.

"_Only a little…but they're worth it,"_ He said stroking a couple of the gashes.

I knew I shouldn't ask but I couldn't help it. "Forgive my ignorance, but how does that work…with multiple females?"

His mandibles flicked funnily, _"Well I could give you a first hand demonstration…"_

"NO." I stated seriously.

He dipped his broad head, _"Well basically they make all the decisions. They basically tell me what they want…and I comply."_

"I still don't see how that works. Don't they get into fights with each other?"

"_No…not mine anyway. They all know they'll get what they want and I guess they don't have any reason to compete or fight. Plus, they have their own hierarchy. The more dominant, experienced females get first pleasure and so on. I don't get a choice…but that's fine because I **like** what they want."_ he explained.

I nodded in better understanding. Then a question popped into my brain and before I could stop it the enquiry spat from my mouth, "What about the High Eldress?" I slapped my hand to my mouth.

Fire Blood's head pulled back and he rumbled deeply, _"None of your business."_

Automatically I dipped my head, "Forgive me for that. It was not my place to ask."

It was true Fire Blood and I were friends, but he outranked me and I had no business in matters such as that. He'd describe certain things about customs and mating rites without hesitation because I needed to know those…but the issue of the High Eldress struck a raw nerve with him. Not my business.

"_Fire Blood! What are you doing here?" _Garv's voice barked from across the room.

The Second in Command squinted his eyes at me and gave a funny look…almost a taunting look. My eyes screamed at him NOT to say anything about the little...incident. Much to my relief he turned from me and replied, _"I was searching for you. The young bloods are ready for their training."_

Garv hissed, _"Damn…I nearly forgot. Well the little bastards can wait for us."_

"You're going to the training? Will you need me?" I asked thinking it might be a 'human-oriented' course.

"_Not that kind of training Little Fighter. This is training for the First Hunt. It is how young bloods are made into warriors."_ Garv explained.

"May I watch?" I asked eager to know what this First Hunt training entailed.

Garv nodded and led the way, picking up a few of his choice weapons on our way out.

………..

_Later on the training field…_

I stood a distance away from the action. Dozens of young Predators in their mid teen years stood in organized staggered lines across the flat terrain that was the official place of training and calisthenics. Waiting patiently for Garv and Fire Blood, their leaders and trainers, the young bloods kept their spears at attention and their eyes fixed straight ahead. I was close enough to hear everything and view the activities but far enough away that I wouldn't be in the way.

Garv viewed the young bloods before him and made a motion toward Fire Blood.

Assuming a dominant, upright swagger Fire Blood strode in front of the lines of trainees. _"Listen up you young pups! Today is the beginning of your First Hunt training. For those of you who don't know, I am Fire Blood, Second in Command and the most male Predator on this planet! I've bed more females than you'll ever see in your lives!"_

I stifled a giggle. Males Predators always loved to assert their sexual prowess as one of their strengths and Fire Blood was the MOST assertive I'd ever known.

He continued, his thunderous voice echoing across the flat terrain, _"All of you are here for a single purpose: to learn how to survive your First Hunt. I'm telling you now…less than half of you will survive and those who DO survive will achieve their status as a warrior of the Clan!"_ He slit his eyes and cracked his beefy knuckles, _"That is… unless our training kills you first! You little **Hacnikt **will answer to me and **I** ONLY answer to our leader Garv. You will do whatever I say when I say it or I will unleash the most painful beating of your lives upon you!"_

His flashing red and yellow eyes scanned the lines, _"Are there any brave, headstrong limp rods who want to challenge my authority?"_ No movement…no sound from the ranks. _"Good…but don't hesitate to let me know if you change your minds."_

Garv was smirking at his Second in Command's gruff, no nonsense style and stepped forward to assert his own dominance, _"And… you will answer to me above all others. Believe me…what Fire Blood will do to you is NOTHING compared to what I will do to you if you disobey or challenge me. Most of you have partaken in hunts on other worlds. I tell you now the trophies you've attained and the experience you've gained…it means NOTHING now. You are beginners again. Nothing you've ever hunted shall compare to the honored First Hunt of the **kainde amedha**."_

My mind spun for a second at the last word Garv used. I'd heard it spoken once or twice but never learned what a _kainde amedha_ was.

"_Now…let's see what you young bloods are made of!"_ Without further hesitation, Garv spun his spear over his head and slammed it into the ground. _"To hunt the **kainde amedha** you must attain superb hand to hand combat skills. When you enter the Hive they will come at you on all sides and you must defend yourself with more than your weapons."_ My mate scanned the young ones and pointed at a broad youth. _"You! Step forward!"_

Dipping his head the brown spotted youth stepped forward saluting with his spear. I looked at him closely. His patterning was very similar to Fire Blood's. In fact he looked a lot like the Second in Command other than he was much smaller and his dreadlocks were not nearly as long. Perhaps he was one of his offspring? _"Leader."_

"_Relinquish your spear and come closer."_ Garv commanded spreading his mandibles slightly.

Instantly the young blood rammed his spear into the ground and stood before Garv. My mate held up a fist, _"See my fist? This is the **kainde amedha**'s inner mouth. You must avoid it at all costs. If it hits you, you are dead. Attack!"_

Ducking into a fighting crouch the young blood circled his leader, flaring his mandibles in a ferocious hiss. Garv cocked his fist back at the ready as they circled. With lightening speed, Garv jabbed twice at the youth but the young blood weaved out of the path. The leader nodded approvingly for a second but then came in quicker, using his other hand as a distraction. To compensate the young blood crossed his banded wrists to deflect the blow slightly. However, it proved to be a fatal error in judgment. The second Garv's fist deflected, his powerful leg swung hard, striking the youth's calves and bringing him to his knees. With precise calculation, Garv's fist lightly tapped the young blood's forehead straight on.

"_You…are dead. You must NOT let your guard falter for a second. Once you deflected my punch, you instantly forgot about a different attack. Make a mistake like that in a Hive and you'll be dead in seconds. Return to the ranks"_

Dipping his head in respect the young blood obeyed.

For the next few hours, I watched the training, listening and taking in every detail. What needed to be done and what would spell death for an aspiring warrior. From the gruesome descriptions of all manners of death, the _kainde amedha_ sounded truly terrifying and powerful. At last, Garv commanded the youths home and without a backward glance made his way over to me.

"Well?" I asked.

"_Well what?"_ he tilted his head.

I pointed to the departing young bloods, "Are they any good?"

"_A few. It's hard to tell just yet. Even a good young blood full of promise can make that one fatal error in a Hive."_ Garv stated seriously.

"Garv…what does a _kainde amedha_ look like?"

He looked at me funnily but seemed to remember I wasn't exposed to a lot of the experiences most Predators did. "I'll tell you when we return. Then I can show you the skull of one."

We began to trek back home and once we entered our dwelling, Garv led me upstairs. He walked to the far wall near our bed and placing his hand to a panel in the wall caused it to slide aside to reveal two elongated skulls with vicious teeth at the bottoms and pitting along the side of the skulls. My mind instantly recognized it. In fact it was the first thing I saw on the Predator ship all those years ago when Hunter brought me to this world. It nearly scared me nearly to death too.

The two long hideous skulls faced one another and were backed by harsh metal and dim lights along with a broken spear shaft.

Garv lifted his head proudly as I viewed his prized trophies and began to explain, "_Kainde amedha_ are THE most deadly prey we hunt. That is the way we determine which young bloods will become warriors. If they can survive the First Hunt in a _kainde amedha_ nest and kill at least one of the creatures then they are blooded as warriors."

I stared at him befuddled, "Just one? Is that all?"

Garv snorted, _"That's all. See Little Fighter, a **kainde amedha** can reach lengths in excess of 9 feet or more and can stand as tall as me. Their heads have no eyes but they have special extra senses that allow them to communicate between one another and locate their prey. They have claws that can shear through armor and a blade on the end of their tail that can pierce armor as well. Their main deadly attribute is their inner mouth. It is so solid it rivals the hardness of our spear tips. The **kainde amedha** use it to punch holes in their victims…usually the head."_

I swallowed hard. That sounded awful and terrifying. "How do you kill them?"

"_Very quickly…and very carefully. See…they're deadly even when they're dead. The 'blood' that flows in their veins is the strongest acid known to us. In seconds, it can eat straight through metal and flesh. You have to kill them in such a way that their blood cannot touch you. I…wasn't so lucky."_

Garv turned his back to me and pointed to a discolored, irregular part of his shoulder that I'd noticed before. _"Some blood hit me during my First Hunt but I managed to douse it with a neutralizer. I was lucky. It could've eaten my arm off or worse…dissolve my chest cavity."_

I reached up and stroked the old scar, "It is an honorable wound Garv."

He nodded, _"I've never felt pain like that in all my life and I doubt I ever will again. But that's not all."_

My eyes widened, "No? There's more?"

"_Everything about these things is deadly. See, a **kainde amedha** doesn't start out its life as a smaller version of this. They start out as an egg about so big." _He spanned his hands to show scale_, "The parasite inside is instantly ready to attack and has amazing jumping ability as well as speed. If a warm body passes too close the egg's top opens and the little monster leaps out and wraps its legs around your face...here…this will help."_

Lifting his wrist computer Garv brought up two holographic images and my eyes widened. They were gross and horrible to look upon. The first image was of a brown colored bulbous egg…the first stage. Second came a horrible little bug-like creature that had four long fingers on either side of its segmented body and a long snaky tail. As the image revolved, it revealed a sickening looking tube that protruded from its pinkish underside.

Garv watched my eyes take in the images, _"Egg…to parasite. We call them face grippers. Once they latch onto your face, they wrap their tail around your neck and then shove that appendage down your throat. Once they do that, they remain attached on until they fully implant their victim with their deadly embryo. If they latch on there's little hope of removing it without killing the victim too. When the face gripper's task is completed, it dies and falls off and the victim seems unharmed. However…"_

The image of a human body replaced the egg and face gripper and without warning the hologram erupted a bloody fountain and a hideous monster, mouth full of razor sharp teeth, burst explosively from the chest! I held a hand to my mouth in shock.

"_They kill upon their birth…and kill until the day they die as well. The young **kainde amedha **now must feed and grow very rapidly. In a matter of hours the creature reaches its adult size."_

The hologram flashed transforming the little yellowish monster into a huge, longheaded black beast with strong legs, long arms and claws, and a bladed jagged tail that was nearly as long as its entire body. _"This is what they look like full grown. The special thing about these creatures is that they can take on the characteristics of their hosts during their gestation. They look like this if the host is Ooman."_ He explained.

I observed the hologram and then asked, "What do they look like if their host is Predator?"

His eyes met mine and gave a hard look, _"We never let them birth if we get infected. Our fellow warriors are expected to slay any who are infected. If they don't then we are to kill ourselves so it can never happen. However, if we are able to get back to the ship before the birth then they can be removed and destroyed…but typically it never happens that way. Many young bloods die on the First Hunt…usually more than half."_

I touched his hand, "You must be the best then if you survived."

"_Fire Blood and I were the only ones out of ten young bloods who survived our First Hunt…but just barely,"_ he stated deactivating the holograms.

"You and Fire Blood were on that First Hunt together? I didn't know that!" I stated incredulously.

Garv nodded, _"That is how we became friends."_

"Oh Garv, can you tell me the story? I want to know what happened."

His yellow eyes met my green ones, _"I'm not sure if you should hear it. It's not an easy story to tell."_

I touched his face, "I want to know. Please."

"_Well…alright."_

TO BE CONTINUED…. ;)


	6. Garv's First Hunt

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 6 **

"**Garv's First Hunt"**

_(Narrated by Garv)_

_Many years ago…_

It was the day we left our planet for the First Hunt. There were ten of us Young Bloods in the departing hunting group, all aggressive and eager to hunt the _kainde amedha._ Not a glimmer of fear flickered in our eyes. Ever since our birth we had trained for this event, the day we would earn our warrior titles and be blooded as true warriors…Young Bloods no more. I stood on the ship's ramp holding my weapons, my new hunting mask, and of course my spear. We entered the hunting ship in a single file line past our leader Hunter and one of the elders who'd come to see the would-be warriors off on this deadly venture. Bowing with respect to the elder and Hunter, we made our way on board to our designated quarters for the journey.

Our quarters only had a 'bed' and a place to put our weapons but we needed very little. Our journey to the hunting world would not be long, at least not long enough for us to require hibernating in a cryogenic chamber. It would take a week to get there. In the meantime, we had the whole ship to roam and a spacious training area to spar and keep our skills primed for the coming battle.

I sat in my quarters alone until the ship took off thinking about things. Ever since I was an offspring, the other young ones treated me as an outcast. Not a day went by that I didn't get into a fight to defend myself and my young honor from those who would challenge it. Of course, as a child the fights only resulted in scratches and bruises…broken bones in the most serious cases. When we aged to early and preteen-hood, the fights became serious. I'd been fighting to keep my honor intact ever since. My fighting skills were highly developed for a Predator of my age and jealousy along with contempt is what I received from most of my peers. If I did well in a spar with an older opponent, who I wasn't supposed to defeat but did, the aftermath was a challenge and a vicious fight. I was a loner for most of my young life but never resorted to dishonorable acts. My sire taught me better of it…I idolized him and our leader Hunter. Both taught me the ways of honor and combat, shaping me and molding me for this specific hunt of warrior hood.

Then…there was that small Ooman female whom Hunter had brought to the planet as a learning tool for us as Young Bloods. I'd never hunted Oomans at that time, just learned what they looked like and such. I felt…very eager to hunt them: a species with limited strength but intelligence and cunning equal to my own. However, this Ooman female, Little Fighter, was not as I anticipated. Though she was physically inferior, she had a strong spirit. No matter what happened to her, she kept coming back for more. She could be thrown around by the Young Bloods and still have the urge to stand and take even more. Never did she refuse anything Hunter demanded of her and she showed the utmost respect to him and the others. Of course, she had no choice considering her lowest status in the Clan. She too was a loner.

However, at the time, I didn't care that we had that in common. She was Ooman. I was Predator. Oomans were prey and she was little more than a demonstration tool for Hunter to use during our training. I respected her for what she was worth to our training but never anymore than that.

It wasn't until that fateful day when I witnessed her remarkable skill as a hunter. Single handedly and without high tech weapons she slew a _hyek-va_ that attacked her. That day I'd been hunting too and heard the commotion. I myself had slain _hyek-va,_ but it was no easy task. _Hyek-va_ were deadly, vicious, and swift. Never in my wildest imagination did I envision Little Fighter, the Ooman female who weighed little more than 100 lbs, taking on one of these beasts alone. Upon seeing the drama unfold, I guessed she would be killed in short time, but much to my astonishment, _she_ killed _it_! I scarcely could believe it. Without knowing why I revealed myself to her and from that moment…a respect began.

Snapping from my thoughts, I rose and left my quarters to meander throughout the ship and perhaps snag something to eat…something bloody. I traversed the metal corridors of the ship until I entered the high ceiling room that was the spacious training area and galley. At least seven other Young Bloods were present partaking in various activities. No one really paid me any mind as I made my way to the food stashes.

On my way across the room, I noticed darker skinned Young Blood sitting alone in the corner of the room. Normally I wouldn't have noticed any ONE Predator, but he was…HUGE. I'd seen him only a couple times during training, but never knew who he was or sparred against him. However, he was a very recognizable figure amongst us since he stood almost a head taller than most. Though he wasn't full grown for a male Predator by any means, his powerful young build foretold of a mighty warrior…that is… _if_ he could survive this hunt. At that moment, the giant was drinking a skull of _zexnet-chi, _a kind of blood liquor that was supposed to invigorate a warrior. His two toned, red and yellow eyes flicked in my direction, squinting slightly.

I decided since I didn't know his temperament I would just ignore him, rather than stare. Proceeding across the room I had the distinct sense something was about to happen…and I was right. As I passed one of the sitting tables a Young Blood called Vr'ek whom I'd fought many times throughout my life got up and put his body in front of me. Vr'ek was a few seasons older than I was and the very first day I beat him in a spar he hated me. I bruised his pride and for some Predators that can be as damaging as a blade through the guts.

Vr'ek stood taller than I did. His mandibles were very spiky and his tusks almost hooked. Over his flesh, he bore lighter stripes of brown over a pale cream undertone. Fighting-wise, he was very good. What burned him was that I was better. I stopped, glaring at him.

"_What the **Cho't** do you want now Vr'ek?"_ I asked.

"_Why don't you just crawl back to your cell Garv? You don't belong here." _he hissed.

Great…another fight was about to happen. So I decided to hold off the waiting, _"What? Crawl like YOU do every time I smash your face into the dirt?"_

The fight was on in a split second. Vr'ek swung at me with a nasty snarl. I ducked, backing into a more open part of the room. He hissed flaring his hooked mandibles as he circled me. Most of the other Young Bloods egged us on, wanting to see some action. No doubt, Hunter was already watching from the command platform above us. The only way he'd stop us is if we presented some threat to the ship. Young Bloods killed each other all the time, so no intervention happened.

Vr'ek and I circled, wishing death threats upon our souls. Honestly I didn't want to kill him…I'd _rather_ see him die in the Hive. Surprisingly, Vr'ek didn't draw a weapon, which signified this would be strictly hand-to-hand. I snarled, coming at him with a series of combat kicks. Most connected with his midsection, but he weaved out of the last ones aimed for his face. With a quick spin, he dropped down in an attempt to trip me. Leaping up I dodged his trip kick and slammed a foot across his face. Upon recovery, he cracked his mandibles back into place and shrieked as he drove a solid fist into my face. I felt pain, but ignored it, driving my knee into his gut and bulling him to the wall. Vr'ek hit hard but broke out of my grip, seizing me by the band around my chest and swinging me in a powerful throw.

Flying completely off balance I rolled, hitting my back something solid (I think a table), and then landed in a low crouch. At length I felt something dripping down my arm and back. I looked expecting to see my own blood…but it wasn't blood…at least… not MY blood. It was _zexnet-chi,_ dripping over me. In a split second I remembered that big Predator in the corner…he'd been drinking a _zexnet-chi_. I looked to my right and sure enough…he was there covered in the viscous drink as well and looking lividly pissed. _SHIT._

To make matters worse, Vr'ek was already coming right at me and I didn't have any time to react as his foot came right at my head! I braced for the inevitable mandible-cracking hit, but without warning, Vr'ek's foot halted mere inches from my face, stopped instantly by a massive clawed hand. My eyes blinked in confusion when I viewed that huge young blood, covered in _zexnet-chi,_ holding Vr'ek's ankle in a crushing grip. Vr'ek seemed confused too.

Suddenly, with a deep bellowing roar the massive young blood jerked Vr'ek right off his feet and slammed him to the metal grated floor. Shocked Vr'ek looked up at the seething giant.

"_Watch where you're throwing **Hacnikt.**" _ He growled in a threatening curse.

Without warning, the huge young blood seized Vr'ek up by the neck and held him over his head…an impressive display of strength even for a Predator. Then with a hard throw, he chucked him across the room. Vr'ek hit the opposite wall hard and slumped dazed. But the huge Predator wasn't done. Storming over to the stunned Vr'ek, he shoved him back against the wall again and drove a knee into his gut. The smaller Young Blood wheezed as his breath left him. To complete his vengeance the big Predator grabbed Vr'ek's dreadlocks and smacked him across the face once. The blow didn't seem very powerful but the luminous spray of blood and spittle from Vr'ek's jaws told otherwise. At last, Vr'ek dropped to the floor beaten.

Eyes flaming with still present anger the Young Blood roared, _"Does anyone ELSE want the same?"_

No one responded. Very slowly, he relaxed, slitting his eyes menacingly. I was just getting out of my crouch, ready for the raging Predator to turn and deal me the same punishment because it was MY body that contacted his drink. Instead, the towering form snorted and returned to his chair.

He noticed me staring and he slit his eyes again, _"**WHAT?** You want the same?"_

I flicked my mandibles, _"Actually I was expecting it."_

The big Predator looked at me funny and growled, _"No quarrel with you. You CAN'T decide where you fall…but you CAN decide where you throw."_

I nodded in understanding. _"Seems I owe you a debt."_

"_Yes…you do."_ An interested glimmer entered his two-toned eyes, _"Got any unmated sisters?"_

I snorted a quick laugh, _"Actually…no. They're all mated. Even if I **did** you couldn't have them until after you're Blooded."_

His lower mandibles twitched in an amused way, _"Ah…if you're sneaky enough…and stupid enough you can."_

I chattered lightly at the familiar joke.

He rumbled in an even more amused way, _"Well…I guess I can't expect **Proug'nik** for a spilt drink." (((**Proug'nik** is Predator slang for a female's genitals)))_

At that, I laughed hard. This big Predator had a sense of humor…if only a crude one. It almost didn't fit his outer appearance. _"How about a new **zexnet-chi**?"_

"_Next best thing I suppose."_ He rattled.

I rapped my chest, which was the traditional greeting, _"Garv."_

He tipped his head and rapped his chest in return, _"Fire Blood."_

That is how I met my Second in Command.

…………………….

_Several 'days' later…_

For the rest of the journey, things remained relatively quiet. The other Young Bloods and I would remain in our quarters for hours, meditating and prepping our bodies and minds for the hunt ahead. Tension on the ship grew until finally, the day arrived. A klaxon blared its obnoxious warning to us of the upcoming drop off. Excited, but very serious we all put on our battle armor and masks, rigged our weapons and checked them three or four times.

Outside our quarters, we could hear Hunter's bellowing curses and orders for us to move and hurry up. Rushing down the corridors, we all ran to the pod chamber where we would be ejected from the ship, dropped on the hunting planet, locate the _kainde amedha_ Hive, enter it, kill at least one, take its head, and get out alive. It sounded so simple spoken in such a way…but I knew it would be the most challenging battle any of us had ever faced.

We were all lined up, decked out in full battle attire when Hunter stood before us looking us over. He paced the line a second, _"Young Bloods! Today is a day of Honor!"_

We raised our spears in a quick roar.

"_Remember your training and NEVER let your guard down for a second! The moment you do you will die. Our most deadly prey the **kainde amedha** await you down on that planet…but YOU are Predators! You will go down there and you will slay them where they live! You will destroy any and all that try to stop you from achieving this objective! Their acid blood will sear your flesh, their gnashing jaws will impale your bodies, your blood will spatter their hive walls…and they will REVEL in it! You will set upon them with NO mercy and NO fear! You will slay them and their parasitic young! You will rip their heads from their bodies and then you will bring that out for all to see! The moment you do that…YOU shall be Blooded as TRUE Predator Warriors!"_

Stirred to the core we raised our spears in salute to our leader and roared our fury! Then, we stepped into our pods for the beginning of the end.

……

……………

Garv looked at me and stopped a second from his story. _"The fights…are hazy. I only remember bits and pieces."_

I cocked my head confused, "But Garv that was the most honored First Hunt. You…don't remember it?"

"_Little Fighter…once you enter that **kainde amedha** Hive…you're lucky to come out alive and in one piece. Memories…they are nightmares."_ He hissed chillingly.

"You? Afraid?" I asked in shock.

His eyes became hard, _"Any Predator would be an utter fool NOT to fear them. It stays with you…for some it changes them; that First Hunt…but the nightmares of it remain."_

I nodded, "Do…the female Predators partake in this First Hunt?"

"_Yes. But they do not have to. Females are already blessed with status because of their gender. They only partake in the First Hunt to improve their status and move higher on the hierarchical scale. Or they do it simply to challenge themselves. Males HAVE to go on that First Hunt in order to gain any status. To remain Unblooded means a life without true honor and…mates. It proves we are worthy to pass our seed to the females that bear our offspring. However, males and females do not hunt together on the First Hunt. It…wouldn't work out. Our minds wouldn't be clear." _He explained.

Again, I nodded, processing the information, "Well…can you tell me what you DO remember? I want to know."

He sighed to continue, _"Alright."_

………………….

…

I don't even remember landing…or finding the Hive in the first place. I only remember the inside of it. Darkness enveloped us on all sides. Sparse light filtered down through small holes in the rigid, organic walls…but not enough to help. Our masks led us but not with our traditional heat signals. The _kainde amedha_ don't have a heat signature. We had to track them in other spectrums that are too difficult to explain properly.

All was quiet in the first tunnel we traversed. The Hive was hot and humid which didn't bother us. It also glistened with mucus and moisture as if the entire Hive was a living creature and we were walking inside it. We were nervous as Hell. The silence was oppressive and no movement filled our vision. Fire Blood was near the front and I was in the middle of our group. Trying to watch our backs and every area around us all at once, we moved deeper into the dark Hive.

It…it seemed like forever and the tunnels were endless. Then the sounds began. Scurrying. Hissing. Chitinous flesh clattering together. The _kainde amedha_ knew we were there and they were massing for a defense of their nest. The hissing grew in intensity, filling our ears and heads. Sounds of hundreds…maybe thousands of armored bodies moving together as a killing unit drawing closer from all sides. We still couldn't see them…but hearing them was enough to jar our nerves. I still can hear them in my nightmares…

I don't remember much then. All I can tell you is they appeared from everywhere. Every hole and crevice flowed with their black, shells and vicious, bladed tails. We roared, shrieked, and defended ourselves as the _kainde amedha_ set upon us as one.

I was moving in all directions…it felt like... I'd stab one and blast another with my canon but another would leap from above to try to bash that inner mouth though my skull! I heard death shrieks from the Young Bloods nearby as well as the ones of the _kainde amedha._ Hot Predator blood hit me from the back. Claws…claws raking my back and legs and chest. Their hot drool hitting me in the mask and arms as I defended myself from death.

Suddenly…before I knew it the fighting had ceased and the fetid smell of acid blood filled the air. Dead _kainde amedha_ lay in grisly smoldering piles all around me. I leaped out from the corpses, careful not to melt my feet off in the briefly active acid blood. It would neutralize once the beasts had been dead awhile. These _kainde amedha_ were all Drone class…not Warrior class, which were much larger and deadlier. Their specific function was to defend the Hive and their Queen. Drones too defended the Hive, but their main function was to construct the Hive, tend their Queen's eggs, and provide food and hosts for the parasitic offspring.

I looked around and saw five of the ten Young Bloods left standing. Half…half had survived that first wave. I remember…looking down at one of my fallen comrades. His skull, caved in by the _kainde amedha_'s deadly inner mouth, had blood pooled beneath it. But he had the _kainde amedha_ impaled through the head on his spear. He'd died and taken the one that killed him with him. I didn't feel sorry for him…I envied him. He'd died with honor…unblooded…but truly honored.

I saw Fire Blood still alive not far away, claiming the skull of his kill. Vr'ek and two others had survived as well. All of us bore some form of injury from this first assault. Fire Blood had a huge gash in his thickly muscled arm but he'd managed to make a quick tourniquet using one of his own dreadlocks that had been slashed off in the battle. I myself had scratches across my body but nothing that needed attention.

Technically, we were now warriors. We just had to claim our trophies and get out. But that would prove to be harder than first thought. The _kainde amedha _knew we were here and would send another onslaught even larger and deadlier than the first upon us. We had to hurry.

I vaguely remember taking my skull trophy. I killed many but there wouldn't be time or room to carry them. All I needed was one.

Shouldering our skulls, we started back the way we came. From the walls, we could hear another army of _kainde amedha_ coming. Probably the Warriors, come to finish us off. We all ran as fast as we could but suddenly we stopped. Up ahead the walls and ceiling were crawling with _kainde amedha_ Warriors, their sharper more detailed skulls flashing briefly in the sparse light. Cut off. Hissing and shrieking their fury the Warriors, running full speed along the walls like it was flat terrain, attacked!

It's all a blur…Blood…acid…claws…inner jaws…roars…shrieks…all mixed in a nightmarish dance of carnage and chaos. As I blasted two warriors from the walls around me, I felt something hit my shoulder blade. PAIN…unimaginable pain! I knew instantly I'd been spattered with their acid blood and it was eating through my armor and now my flesh! I couldn't think…the pain was so intense but somehow I reached for my neutralizing agent on my wrist gauntlet. The liquid would neutralize the acid blood and render it harmless. I had to react quickly before the acid ate into my organs and bones. Shrieking in pain, I smashed the vial to my back where the pain felt the worst and instantly the burning died down. My flesh would remain permanently scarred by that…but it hadn't killed me. I didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief when one of the black monsters pounced on my chest, its slavering inner mouth lashing at my mask multiple times in blindening thrusts! Using my spear rod, I held it back and automatically my training kicked in. I roared in defiance, throwing the _kainde amedha_ warrior against the wall and impaling its head with my spear tip. It thrashed its gangly arms at me but soon succumbed to death.

I sighed raggedly and retracted my spear…another beast attacked but much to my surprise, it snapped my spear tip with the weight of its armored body! Desperate I bashed the beast numerous times with the two broken pieces of my spear and managed to slay it. Another leaped from above! I don't remember… but somehow I drew a dagger…its head flew off and…I skewered the head it with my spear… I don't know how.

As I backed away in combat moves, I bumped into Fire Blood who wheeled ready to kill me but halted, realizing I was not the enemy. He snorted throwing an attacking black killer against the opposite wall with crushing force! Unbelievable strength.

At once, a flicker caught my eye and somehow a light appeared. The way out! How we managed to fight through that mess and back our way to the Hive's exit I'll never know. Part of me screamed to run but the other roared to kill them all! I compromised. Hacking and bashing my way through the massing _kainde amedha, _I made it outside with Fire Blood…just him…the others were either dead or unable to get out. We were both bloody and shredded but alive and still fighting.

Once we were out, we knew what had to be done to slow the _kainde amedha_. Activating special devices on our wrists gauntlets, we aimed straight for the gaping Hive entrance that was quickly filling with raging _kainde amedha. _We both fired at the same time. The explosive rockets hit the Hive hole and exploded, caving it in and killing a great majority of the enraged beasts. Taking the opportunity, we ran with our _kainde amedha_ skulls strapped against our backs and my other on my broken spear shaft. Neither of us looked back. Immediately our wristbands blinked, indicating the ship's return for us.

In no time, we were at the pick up zone. The ship, cloaked but visible to us loomed like a celestial haven in the distance. I'd never been so glad to see that ship in my life. Blood poured from countless wounds all over my body and the more I ran the more blood oozed out. I glanced over at Fire Blood. He didn't look much better. In fact he had a _kainde amedha_ tail rammed into his shoulder blade and didn't seem to notice it at the moment.

Hunter stood on the landing platform waiting. Panting and in great pain we made it to the ship and ceremoniously knelt before him, presenting our leader with our trophies. We could barely get down into a kneeling position due to our fatigue and wounds. He viewed our trophies, eyeing my two skulls respectfully.

"_You are the only survivors?"_ he growled.

We nodded. Rapping his spear on the platform, he nodded back, _"Then enter…as Warriors."_

……..

…………….

"_And that…was my First Hunt."_ Garv concluded.

I was in awe. Though the story was broken and fast paced, I felt an incredible new respect for my mate…even greater than before. He and Fire Blood had survived that horrific hunt of the _kainde amedha._ No others had in their group. The scars on his body now made more sense…telling of his life before I knew him well.

"And when you returned you were Blooded?" I asked with wondered eyes.

Garv nodded pointing to the Clan mark upon his brow. _"Yes. We both were. It was our most honored day."_

"Was there…a celebration or special ceremony for you?"

He gave an odd 'smirk', _"Well…for us…it was a day of first mating."_

I perked my head at that remark, "You…had other mates?"

Garv nodded slowly as if he was confused at my question, _"Of course. Before, we were NOT permitted to mate females because we were not Blooded Warriors. When we returned and became warriors, some females who wanted us to sire their offspring eagerly pursued us. Fire Blood of course was MORE than willing to comply with them."_

Part of me understood…but unexpectedly I felt hurt deep down. There…had been others before me. He noticed my distant silent stare.

"_This…displeases you?"_ he inquired.

I sighed, "I…I don't know."

Garv thought a moment, _"It does doesn't it? Little Fighter…it is expected of every male to pass on his seed and help create offspring. I have many offspring. Most are grown warriors…some have died. But when I wanted YOU to be my mate…I made a vow to you and myself that there would be NO others BUT you. You are my only mate now and may I die the day I break that vow."_

I didn't know how to feel. It WAS Predator custom…why was I bothered by this? Was it jealousy? Was it a sense of betrayal? Or…was I completely blind to the idea that there had been others before me? I remained silent…unsure how to respond.

"I…know. I…understand." I managed to say.

Garv gave me a look that conveyed a hurt...and it cut ME to the core. I trusted Garv with my whole body and soul…but _why_ did I feel so…betrayed? I couldn't say.


	7. Hurt

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 7 **

"**Hurt"**

_A day or so later…_

The day started just as any other for me. However, had I foreseen the events of that day, I never would have left the dwelling. Fate often deals us a hand we never wanted.

Feeling a tad cooped up and a little preoccupied with my thoughts I decided I needed a solitary walk. Garv was off somewhere in the 'morning' hour anyway leaving me alone in the dwelling so I needed to do something. Taking my usual accoutrements and donning the mask Garv had given to me, I wandered down the path, as it were, passing the dwellings of some of the other warriors. The twin suns of our planet had begun their heating and the air began to steam with humidity. I didn't mind though. I was used to the climate. Eventually I decided to veer off into the jungle to perhaps hunt a bit.

As I walked alone through the vegetation, I vaguely had the sense I was being watched. Turning around confirmed my suspicions. Five young Predators, three females and two males of early teen hood stood a few meters behind me, eyes disdainful.

I faced them slowly, dipping my head in acknowledgement of them and for respect's sake before resuming my walk.

"_Hey Ooman!"_ one of the females shouted, accenting the word 'Ooman'.

I stopped, telling myself to ignore her and not respond but I knew such an act of insolence could start an unwanted confrontation. Sighing I faced her, silent.

The female stood probably close to the seven-foot mark but she was still smaller than a full-grown female. She bore elaborate thin reddish brown stripes over her body and sported a bound ponytail of dreadlocks.

She hissed lightly striding closer to me with a dominant stance about her, _"What is that on your face?"_

Touching my faceplate I replied, "My…mask?"

The female snorted contemptfully, _"A mask…for an Ooman animal? What gives an unworthy creature such as you the HONOR to wear such a mask?"_

Stung by the blatant verbal attack, I tried to maintain a calm pacified demeanor, "My mate presented it to me. It is not a hunting mask…I have not earned one yet."

Before I could react, she swung an open hand at my face, striking the release mechanism, and my mask flew from my face, landing in the dirt. I gaped openly at the attack.

One of the other females stood next to the first. She had greenish spots covering her flesh and a very sharp crest about her head. Her voice was sharp as a blade, _"Oomans…do not wear masks of honor! They are prey…animals. You may have been raised by our former leader and now bed our new leader but you are NOTHING but an Ooman **Gru'pkna!"**_

My eyes widened at the horrid curse she used on me. The meaning was vile in every sense…too awful for words and used in the most venomous insults. I felt my jaw tighten with anger.

The third female of the group joined the other two by getting behind me. I noticed the two young males were hanging back, seeming to have no intention of joining in.

Snarling nastily the red-banded female raked a set of long sharp claws across my chest just above my left breast. Wincing as fresh blood dripped from the gashes I reached for a dagger to defend myself, but was struck across the face by the green spotted female. Angry more than hurt at this point I whipped my spear from my back, periscoping it to its full deadly length and spinning it about me.

I dealt the green spotted female a solid blow to the face with the shaft of the spear and gashed the other two in the gut with the whirling tip. Green blood oozed forth but the wounds were not bad really. Shrieking in utter rage the three set upon me, not drawing weapons but using their powerful strength.

I fought them off for a few moments, giving them each a wound to remember me by. However, in short time their strength overwhelmed me, and my spear was thrown to the side. I swung at the closest female but she slapped my blow away and my face whipped to the side from a claw strike. A crushing blow to my stomach and then my shoulder blades. Raking, unforgiving claws opened gashes across my flesh spilling my crimson blood. The trio of assailants took turns beating me until at last I gasped for breath and I was deftly kicked at the knees and thrown to my bleeding back when I tried to rise. I bit my lip as my eyes wetted with pained tears.

At once, a foot pressed hard to the base of my windpipe and I gripped it wheezing for breath. The red striped female was standing over me, foot to my throat.

She spread her elegant mandibles in a horrible snarl. _"You are nothing but worthless filth Ooman. Why my Sire chose YOU for a mate is beyond revolting! May the cursed offspring you spawn die and fail to taint our race's bloodline."_

I hissed letting my pained eyes burn with fire, "How DARE you!"

But as I said it, I couldn't help but reflect on her words, _"…my Sire…"_ Garv? She was one of Garv's daughters? Her stripes were nearly the same as his…she was his…his blood…his offspring.

"_Why don't we make SURE she won't bear offspring?"_ the female with the spotted green flesh clicked harshly.

I thought for sure she meant killing me but their looks of pure calculating evil foretold something much worse. My senses were darkening and spinning due to my restricted trachea but panic threatened to send me into a fit. I saw a flash of blade and felt my bottom garment come loose and I screamed raggedly in rage and panic.

But out of the horrible situation came a voice. One of the males finally stepped forward, holding the wrist of the female with the blade. _"No…not this."_

The green speckled female growled, _"What do you care about the worthless **Gru'pkna?"**_

"_You've made your point. There is NO honor in mutilating her."_ he growled back still squeezing the female's knife wrist.

"_There's no honor in allowing her to bear abominations either!"_ Garv's apparent daughter hissed.

Slowly I felt my vision fade as I neared blacking out, the argument continued.

The male's voice rattled back, _"Either kill her…or leave her be. Don't mutilate her. We have better things to do. If she IS nothing to you…treat her as such."_

Overwhelming darkness filled my eyes like a veil.

………………….

I awoke much later…alive and in pain. Sitting up I felt the blood and dirt-caked gashes on my back tighten and some ripped open again. A quick whimper of pain came from my bruised throat but quickly retracted from the pain it caused. I looked down at myself seeing my bottom garment shredded to the point it was of no use but I was…intact. They hadn't mutilated my womanhood. A sigh of relief escaped me. I never saw the male that intervened and saved my life. If he hadn't said something, I would have been…less than I am.

A shudder swept over my body and I began to weep. Why did they hate me so? Why? I'd never done a dishonorable thing in my life…I never showed them any disrespect…I never started a conflict. The only reason I was beaten was because…I was Ooman. Anger mixed with rage mixed with sorrow raced across my mind, setting me ablaze. I put my eye sockets to my dirty bruised knees and cried. I didn't want to be hated. The venom in their voices and words…it cut me deep. To them I was some lesser animal that didn't deserve anything but death and submission. My fingers raked the dirt with anger. I wasn't FAIR! Just because I was Ooman by birth didn't mean I wasn't one of them. It was the soul, not the body that mattered. But they couldn't see my soul…just my outer appearance. I wanted to be accepted. I wanted to be judged by my soul and not my species. I wanted…not more…but…equal.

I glanced up with wet eyes toward the red alien sky. The suns were past parallel, which meant the darkness would be soon coming. Garv no doubt worried for me. Forcing myself to my feet painfully I tried to hold what was left of my undergarment to hide my dignity and staggered back in the direction of the dwelling. Every step was agonizing. The three females had beat me up pretty bad…I wouldn't have been surprised if some ribs or face bones were fractured and there would be deep ugly bruises without a doubt. But, I fought the tears of an Ooman…I set my jaw firmly taking the pain in stride. Pain was so familiar to me now it didn't bother me nearly as much as it did other Oomans I imagined. I fought my pain, wringing it from my nerves like excess water from a cloth. The only thing that filled my mind was shame and regret.

After a few unbearable minutes of limping, I finally spotted the dwelling through the trees. It was a beacon of comfort seeing Garv standing upon the 'balcony' of our upper room. Upon seeing me, he made an executed leap from the top floor to the ground and rushed over to me.

"_Little Fighter! What…what happened? WHO has done this to you!"_ he demanded with worry and rage lacing his voice.

However, I was far too tired and stressed to answer and fell into his great arms. Putting his hands to my back and under the crook of my knees, he scooped me up gently. Then he crouched low and made a phenomenal leap straight up onto the balcony, rushing me to the soft fur bed inside. Gentle as he could muster, my worried mate placed me on the furs and looked me over with urgent precision.

I sighed in slight relief. I was safe now. Reaching up slowly I stroked the side of Garv's face and he took my hand in his quickly, _"You are injured…many bruises…a couple fractures. WHO did this to you?"_

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"_Did you see who did this? What happened?"_ he hissed with venom.

"Yes. I was just walking and three young females began to harass me…I was hit and defended myself but they beat me down…I remember…one wanted to make sure I would never bear offspring," my eyes moistened from the horrid reliving of the attack.

Garv at once became enraged, "WHAT? They wanted to mutilate you!" He looked me over and sighed in relief, "No damage…you are whole."

I continued, "I owe my wholeness to a male who was with the three. He didn't touch me ever or try to stop them from beating me…but he intervened when they wanted to harm my womanhood. I…I didn't even see him…just heard his voice before I blacked out." At once, for no real reason, I remembered and tried to sit up, "My mask! I left my mask! I have to get it."

With a firm growl and tiny push, Garv flattened me back down to the bed, _"Forget the mask! It doesn't matter now. Did you get a good look at these females? Did you know them?"_

Shaking my head I replied, "No…I didn't know them. But it doesn't matter now Garv. I'm home with you…and I will heal."

His eyes slit with flame and he flared his mandibles aggressively, _"Forget? I **WILL NOT** let **THIS **outrage stand! I will AVENGE you! NO ONE hurts my mate! **NO ONE!**"_

I shook my head gently, "Garv…I don't want you to avenge me. Would anyone avenge you if you got beat up in a fight?"

My mate snarled lightly, eyes burning, _"Of course not…but YOU…"_

Sitting up I stared into his fierce eyes, "NO! I don't WANT special treatment!"

"_What? What are you talking about?"_ Garv asked.

"Garv…" I sat back wincing. "Those females beat me up because of WHAT I am. They treated me like an Ooman…not a Predator. I don't WANT to be treated differently. I don't want to be hurt because of my birth species, but neither do I want to be treated like some frail thing! Do you understand?"

His eyes bore into mine for a second then lessened, _"So I do NOTHING? What kind of mate would I be if I didn't DEFEND my own mate's honor?"_

I became frustrated, "But this isn't JUST about YOU! Garv…I WANT to be treated equally. No, better…no worse. I don't want anything except acknowledgement that I am one of the Clan and not just…some Ooman. I want the Clan to see me as YOU do."

Garv sighed heavily trying to stave his fury, _"I understand your feelings…and…I will respect your wishes…for now. But heed my words…if it happens again nothing you say will stop me."_

I touched his chest affectionately and closed my eyes as he began to fix my wounds.

………………………….

_Several days later…_

My bruises and wounds healed and life for me resumed…but not quite the same as before. Ever since my attack, I had thoughts concerning my wishes for equality. No oath before the High Eldress or being mate to the clan leader made any difference. In the eyes of my Clan, I was still nothing but an Ooman. I loathed that view and wanted it erased. It wasn't until one day I made the fateful decision.

"Garv…" I started approaching him.

"_Yes my mate?"_ he inclined his head downward to view me.

Habitually I dipped my head, afraid to ask what needed to be asked.

Garv clicked and made me look at him. _"You want to say something. Say it."_

I swallowed and said, "My mate…I wish to…I wish to partake in the First Hunt."

At the last word Garv stiffened, his eyes widening. _"WHAT?"_

"Garv, I want to be equal and not looked down upon anymore. If I go on the First Hunt then…"

"_You'll **DIE.**"_ Garv interrupted his yellow eyes narrowing seriously.

I stared at him, almost taken aback by his bluntness. "It is a risk yes. But every warrior faces that same threat on the First Hunt."

Turning from me abruptly, Garv began a quick pacing of the floor, _"Little Fighter this is ludicrous! What makes you THINK you would even survive the first tunnel of a Hive? You've never trained in your LIFE for this! I trained from the day I was born and I BARELY made it out alive!"_

I squared my shoulders firmly, "I do not fear death Garv."

"_Do you think THAT matters? What GOOD would it do if you die?"_ he demanded with a snarl.

I felt my jaw tighten in anger. My voice rose, "What GOOD am I if I can't prove I'm WORTHY of equal treatment? Garv I can't keep living like this! I WANT this! Risks be damned!"

"_Living like this? What's THAT supposed to mean?"_ he hissed.

"Like I'm less than I am! I don't care if I'm of lowest status…but as long as I'm still viewed as Ooman I'll be even LESS than that! My vows went unheeded…my actions will speak louder." I started to shout.

Garv shook his head growling in his chest, **_"No…no…NO! I FORBID it! You will NOT do this!"_**

Those words struck me like a physical blow. Tears threatened my moistening eyes. I began to breathe in harsh rasping gasps of barely contained anger, "It's…NOT…_YOUR_ choice!"

His eyes widened and right after those words left my mouth I wanted to stop them…but it was far too late.

"**_WHAT?"_** he hissed very harshly, his eyes flashing just a moment.

I was too angry and defensive to stop more words, "YOU heard me. I WILL do this."

His huge striped frame was trembling and suddenly he let loose a horrible snarling roar, wheeled away from me, and slammed a solid fist clear to his forearm in the wall! I jumped, startled at the sudden physical release of rage. Breathing hard he pulled his arm from the wall and I came closer to perhaps apologize. His muscled back shook and his breaths came hard and short. I lightly touched him but he raised a hand with a snarl and stormed out of our dwelling without a backward glance.

At that moment, a jagged rusty blade of guilt embedded itself into my brain. I went too far. Falling to my knees on the floor, I sobbed to myself. Trouble was…I still wanted to participate on that First Hunt. I would train. I would prove myself…and if I died…then it would be for my own personal Honor. Whether Garv approved or not…but…I loved him…had I done the wrong thing? I couldn't say.


	8. Request

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 8**

"**Request"**

_About a day later…_

Garv didn't return after he stormed out…I slept alone with my thoughts. How I loved him! I didn't want to anger him, I lived to make him happy and it pained me to feel this separation. When I awoke, he was still missing. Pained emotion crushed against my insides…but it didn't change my mind. I wanted equality and the only way to achieve that was to partake in the First Hunt. Problem was, I had to ask the High Eldress for permission to do this…and no Predator approaches the High Eldress without either being summoned first or asking for an audience with her. Since Garv wasn't around to meet with her and request an audience for me, I had only one option: Fire Blood the Second in Command.

If Fire Blood refused to help me then I didn't know what I would do. I had to try though. I worried that he wouldn't for the simple fact that he still had strong feelings toward the High Eldress and she wasn't exactly reciprocating of his pursuits. Then again, he might enjoy meeting with Renata. It was hard to judge.

When I finally arrived at his dwelling, I heard sounds of fighting around back, so I opted to follow the noise. I rounded the corner, there was Fire Blood with a spear in hand, and a large bright green speckled female as tall as him crouched in a fighting stance with a spear as well. Seven other females sat around the combat area watching the spar. With a very fancy graceful spin of her spear the female came at Fire Blood and left a small gash at the base of his abs. He jumped back.

"_Careful now Jet'rikna! If you want pleasures then be careful around the manhood,"_ he growled.

She slinked around him on long shapely legs, _"I know exactly what I'm doing."_

Fire Blood rattled and braced his spear, _"Let's just see how much you know."_

With a fast dodge, Jet'rikna ducked under Fire Blood's first spear swipe and hit him hard in the chest with the rod of her weapon. He was only made to step back slightly.

He growled softly, _"Not bad at all Jet'rikna. But…"_ With a blindening move, he knocked her spear out of her hands and pushed her against the wall of the dwelling. She hissed and flared her elegant mandibles.

Fire Blood held her fast but somehow Jet'rikna pressed a solid foot to the wall and slipped from the pressure of his spear. Jet'rikna maneuvered behind her huge mate and the moment he turned, she slammed his back to the wall with great force. Her eyes were flaming for a second, but then they took on a softer light. Provocatively he lifted one of her long legs and curled it around the back of his, pressing her sex against his thigh. She purred and nipped at Fire Blood's shoulder.

"_Submit…"_

Fire Blood purred huskily, _"Very well."_

I smiled briefly. If there was one weakness in Fire Blood's strong body, it was his lust. At once, the other females noticed me and stood. None made a move toward me, though I readied myself just in case. Fire Blood noticed their change and glanced over to me.

I bowed my head from where I stood saying, "I will go if I'm interrupting anything."

The Second in Command gave me a look and then Jet'rikna. _"Shall we continue later?"_

The female traced a claw over his chest and stroked his side with her leg, _"Yes…but you will have to earn my favor again."_

He grinned and nipped the side of her right mandible, _"I look forward to that."_

Slinking away from her mate, Jet'rikna retrieved her spear again and disappeared into the dwelling. Fire Blood's eyes followed her shapely form and then he approached me, _"So Little Fighter what brings you here?"_

"I didn't mean to interrupt your…spar." I apologized.

He clicked hollowly, _"Well…you can owe me later. What do you want?"_

"I need your help."

He squinted his eyes, _"**MY** help? Why me?"_

I sighed, "Garv…we…we crossed words yesterday and he left the dwelling. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"_What did you say to him?"_ Fire Blood asked.

"I…I told him I wanted to go on the First Hunt so I could…so I could be equal. He got mad…" I explained trying to tell the events without crying.

Fire Blood pulled his head back, _"You…WANT to go on a First Hunt?"_

I nodded.

"_Did he say you'd die? Because he's right!"_ he stated bluntly.

"I don't care about the risks…and I told him so." I said with a hint of venom.

The big Predator rattled in a sigh, _"You don't care if you'll die?"_

I shook my head.

"_Then what do you want from me?"_ he demanded.

"I need you to get me an audience with the High Eldress…so I can ask permission." I explained in a low tone.

He barked a quick laugh, _"ME? Why can't you ask Garv? HE'S your mate!"_

"He won't do it. I KNOW he won't." I insisted narrowing my eyes.

"And…what makes you think the High Eldress will listen to ME?" he asked harshly.

I shrugged, "Will you try?"

Fire Blood looked away a minute seeming to think about it, "Do you realize Garv might kill me if I go against HIM?"

"No…so…you won't?" I asked.

He looked at me again.

……………………..

_That evening in the massive dwelling of the High Eldress…_

I followed Fire Blood down the long corridor of the High Eldress's dwelling. Built much like a palace and decorated with shrines of past elders and countless trophies the entire structure was magnificent to behold. Reddish light filtered in through the elaborately designed walls. Images of _kainde amedha_ locked in battle with mighty figures of Predator warriors shadowed the walls with their upraised surfaces. Moreover, this was just the main hallway that led to the Chamber of Meeting where the High Eldress listened to requests and other things from members of her council and the Clan.

Fire Blood snorted, _"I don't know HOW you talked me into this. I still can't believe Renata agreed to see you!"_

I couldn't believe it myself. "Is this where the High Eldress lives?"

"_Yes. But no one knows exactly where she sleeps. Keeps assassins from killing her in her sleep."_ He rattled with admiration, _"Renata was always thinking ahead…clever female."_

"Assassins? You mean even the High Eldress is at risk?" I asked incredulously. From what I'd seen, the High Eldress received nothing but the utmost fear and respect.

"_Of course! Every leader is at risk from Assassins…Bad Bloods who will kill while their enemies sleep. Unworthy…without honor. Little Fighter you mind your speech before Renata. She didn't kill you before but don't think she won't. Just mind your tongue and only be frank with permission or you might get your wish for death sooner."_ Fire Blood warned as we neared the High Eldress's chamber.

I blinked, "Who said I wish to die?"

"_YOU did! If you want to go on the First Hunt then you WANT to die,"_ he growled.

Lifting my chin as we walked I stated strongly, "My honor and the honor of my mate are worth more than my life."

He glanced down at me but went silent as we entered through the massive metal doors of the Chamber of Meeting. Built in the round, the entire room was rather dark with only a few sparse sources of light to illuminate the sophisticated impressions and trophies on the walls. Next to the door were two sentries with huge double bladed glaives in their hands. As their duty demanded, they crossed their weapons to bar our entrance.

Fire Blood eyed them and growled in a low tone, _"Remove those…or I'll do it FOR you both."_

"_Guards…let them pass."_ Renata's voice rasped from across the room.

Doing as ordered the pair eased up and resumed their positions, letting both of us pass.

"_Fire Blood…there is no need for you here. All of you…leave me with this Ooman,"_ the High Eldress's voice commanded strongly.

Giving me a parting look Fire Blood left with the guards and any other Predators who were standing in the room. I swallowed nervously viewing the throne of the High Eldress, shadowed in the far side of the room. I could only see Renata's long whitish legs, crossed, and banded with beautiful teal stripes bathed in a portal of light. Her large elegant hands with long hooked claws were also visible at the ends of her bone armrests. Not being able to see her face or torso sent chills of wonder and fear up my frame.

"_You are nervous…you have a question for me and you fear my answer."_ Her voice commented in a hiss.

Falling to my knees, I bowed so low my forehead touched the metal floor. "Yes High Eldress."

She was silent and I was still. _"Speak your question."_

I took a breath and said carefully, "Most High Eldress…I beseech your permission to partake in the First Hunt."

Again, silence. Her long clawed fingers flexed the air in the beam of light, _"The First Hunt is for the Unblooded seeking to become warriors. You are Ooman…why would you ask this?"_

"Forgive me High Eldress but I wish this because I wish to renounce my humanity and be seen as Predator." I said.

Her graceful legs uncrossed. _"And you believe by surviving the First Hunt will achieve this?"_

I nodded dumbly.

"_You will die Ooman. There is no denying that. Many great warriors, Blooded and Unblooded alike have fallen against the kainde amedha. What makes you think you will survive?" _

I lifted my eyes slightly, "Because, High Eldress, I believe that what I seek is worth more than my life and if dying on the First Hunt is my fate…I would rather die in that manner than remain as an Ooman for the rest of my life."

She clicked softly and before I knew it, she rose, bathing her entire body in the light. Wearing the same gorgeous black armor and wearing the same ornate mask, she filled me with great fear and awe.

Striding toward my prostrate form she hissed, _"Stand."_

Slowly I did so, keeping my eyes at the floor. Bluntly, she rasped, _"I allowed you to live in this Clan because I had great respect for Hunter. He was the greatest warrior I ever knew…I was honored to call him my Sire."_

That statement hit me so hard I almost lifted my head to look at her. The High Eldress…was one of Hunter's daughters?

She continued, _"The day he brought you to our planet I questioned it. What would possess the greatest warrior in our Clan to take pity on a mere Ooman offspring and bring her to our planet? Why did he keep an Ooman female and train her with our weapons and in our methods of combat? I never knew then and I still don't…but Hunter saw something in you. Otherwise he wouldn't have saved you."_ The High Eldress paused and finally she rattled, _"Perhaps I too can see what Hunter saw in you. Your request is granted."_

Part of me screamed in triumph. I had the High Eldress's permission! Never in my wildest dreams did I believe she'd say yes! But then the other half of me mourned…I wished Garv could be here with me to witness this. Where was he? Why didn't **he** accept my request? I just…I just couldn't understand. My heart was torn.


	9. Confessions

**Hunter 2 **

**Chapter 9**

"**Confession"**

Backing out respectfully from the High Eldress's chamber, I made sure to keep my head low and eyes downward with respect. Once outside the chamber I bumped into Fire Blood. He stared down at me for a moment and rattled, but said nothing. Casually he turned and began to lead me out of the grand hall of the High Eldress.

Only when we reached the outside did he finally speak, _"So…she rejected your request?"_

"No."

He stopped dead in his tracks and faced me, _"**WHAT?** She said YES?"_

I nodded.

The huge Predator snorted in shock shaking his masked face, _"I…I can't BELIEVE she granted your request! That…that…"_ He couldn't find words for it.

"I don't believe it myself…I was sure she'd reject me. But she didn't. She wants to see what I can do." I explained.

"_More like she wants to see you die,"_ he growled in a low tone.

My eyes met his fearsome Celtic mask, "I didn't know the High Eldress was Hunter's daughter."

"_You didn't KNOW?"_ he asked incredulously.

Shaking my head, I continued down the path with the Second in Command. "I…I just wish Garv were here. Do you know where he is Fire Blood?"

The towering spotted giant snorted again, _"I'm not his keeper Little Fighter."_ He must've seen my worried frown and continued, _"But…if **I** got in an argument with one of my females and was really pissed…I'd go out and kill some things. Spill some blood…break a few skulls."_

I stopped, "Garv…would do that?"

Fire Blood nodded, _"Sure. Males who want to expel a little…rage…kill things to get rid of the tension. Makes us feel better."_

"So…he _IS_ mad at me." I whispered, emotional hurt tightening my lungs.

The Second in Command fell silent and snarled softly after a moment, _"Oh **Cho't**! I need to stick to PLEASURING females…I'm GOOD at that. Not talking…"_

Biting my lip to stop any burst of emotion I said quietly, "Thank you for helping me Fire Blood. I don't think I would have gotten this far without your help. Bye…" Without a further explanation, I raced away back toward my home.

As I fled, I head Fire Blood hiss, _"Now **I** need to kill something."_

………………

_The next day at peak sun position…_

Somberly, I sat on the expansive empty bed that Garv and I had shared so many times after our pairing. I stroked the heavy soft _tihm-shi _fur that covered both of us. Remembering our hunt together, I lost myself in the wonderful memory of it. The respect and love in Garv's eyes for me. There was no hint of anger or displeasure toward me and that's what I held onto. He'd been gone for two days now and my entire frame ached for him. I wanted to feel him…his broad muscled chest, his thick strong arms, his distinct triple heartbeat. I wanted to smell him. Feel him. See him. My chest tightened harder as silent tears dripped down my face. Why did I cry? It was an Ooman emotion I wished I didn't express…I fought to suppress it whenever possible. Now…I couldn't…it hurt too much to hold it in.

Garv was part of me and to have him away from me like this hollowed me out. No…to have him angry with me hurt worse. I lived to make him happy and please him…honor him. Had I broken my blood oath? Did I dishonor him by asking and then demanding to go on the First Hunt?

Then I heard the sound…the sound of the lower door in the dwelling hissing open. Someone had entered. Garv? I leaped to my feet my heart racing. For some reason panic filled me rather than pure joy. All I wanted to do was hide and not face him. What if he was still angry? What if he too didn't want to see me? With barely conceived thought, I raced into the expansive bathing room and hid behind a metal pedestal in the closest corner. Keeping still and silent I listened as heavy footsteps ascended the metal stairs with an unhurried pace. Then the door to our room slid open…a rattle. It was Garv. I knew that rattle by memory. Footfalls across the room toward the bathing room. I held my breath as the door hissed open and I watched as Garv entered.

My eyes widened when I viewed him. His flesh was slathered with at least four different colors of blood…purple, blackish red, pink, and even a bit of glowing green. I could barely see any of his original skin tones or patterns the blood was so thick. Caked on his hands in thick sticky globs and spattered across his chest, legs, and face he was almost terrifying to behold. Painted in the grisly blood spatters of his killings, he silently made his way to the stone pool bath. He rattled hollowly with steady breaths until he stepped into the refreshing water. I watched him as he splashed his face with water, turning the water around him several bloody colors until it mixed into a nasty dark brown color. Fire Blood had been right…he HAD gone on a rage killing…because of me. My eyes moistened again but I kept quiet.

Dipping his blood-caked arms into the pool, he scrubbed vigorously with a cleansing sponge to rid the gore from his flesh. He dipped his dreadlocks, washing them too. With a quick shake, he threw his wet dreadlocks hard, slinging water everywhere. A slow soothed rattle came from him as he cleansed.

At last, I couldn't stand it any longer. Standing very slowly I padded across the floor on bare feet holding my hands at my sides and my head dipped. I didn't know what he would say…and for that matter, what I would say, but I couldn't just hide in the shadows. By the time, I reached the edge of the pool Garv turned very slowly, looking at me with his intense yellow eyes. I blinked and bit my lip without saying a word. He blinked too…standing knee deep in the pool. We stood and stared for less than a minute, but it felt like years. Slowly I knelt down, picked up a different cleansing sponge, and dipped it in the water.

"I…can get your back for you." I said with little emotion.

Garv paused but finally nodded without a word. Kneeling down on one knee in the water, he scrubbed his right shoulder as I waded in beside him. I pressed the sponge to his back, without actually touching him myself, and made small circles across his broad shoulder blades.

We didn't speak…just washed away the blood. Words didn't seem to fit.

My throat was tightening so hard I thought I'd suffocate. I stopped my slow circles and squeezed the water and blood from the sponge.

Finally, I let out a ragged breath hissing in a desperate whisper, "**_Please Garv_**…please don't hate me anymore."

His entire back rippled as he stiffened. He faced me fast, **_"What?"_**

I couldn't look into his eyes, "Please…please don't hate me."

He hissed very hollowly and turned from me, still on his knee _"I…don't hate you."_

Suddenly I became so angry I lashed out at him, punching his back, "**THEN WHY?** Why did you leave? Why did you go on a rage killing? You **_ARE_** mad at me! Don't deny it!"

I hit him repeatedly tears dripping from my eyes as I did.

Suddenly, he turned and caught my hands in his. I growled at him baring my teeth and struggling to strike him again. I threw my weight into him but he didn't even move as I fought his grip.

"_I…don't hate you,"_ he said deeply.

I continued to push and try to lash out at him, **"THEN WHY?"**

He flicked his mandibles in a nervous manner as if he didn't want to say what was in his mind.

"YOU **_DO_ **HATE ME!" I screamed.

His grip suddenly tightened and he snarled, **_"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"_**

My struggles stopped in an instant and so did his grip. He lowered his head as if ashamed and growled softly saying in a subdued tone, _"THAT is why I went on a rage killing…I didn't want you to go on the First Hunt because…I knew you'd die. I got mad…because I wanted to stop you…save you from this…but you wouldn't let me."_

I stared at him dumbly unable to speak.

"_I **never** hated you…EVER! I just…I just don't want to lose you." _he stated with difficulty.

A great emotional weight lifted from my chest. He DIDN'T hate me…he was…worried for me. How could I have been so blind?

Snarling he slapped the water, _"I am WEAK!"_

My eyes narrowed and I touched his shoulder, "How DARE you even think such a thing? Garv! You are NOT weak!"

"_Exposing my emotions…revealing my thoughts…it is NOT becoming of a warrior!"_ he growled standing up.

I seized his thick wrist in my hand, "You are strong…you are the most honorable warrior I've ever known…and you are the most loyal and loving mate any female could dream to have. Garv I'd DIE if I didn't have you!"

….

**This is a fair warning…MATURE READERS!**

……

His hand gripped my wrist in turn very gently and his other hand curled by my waist. The look in his eyes was unmistakable and my soul yearned for him.

I hissed sensuously, leaning close, and nipped at his toned abs. He rattled softly stroking my lower back. The past two days of empty loneliness retracted back into the pits of forgetfulness as our bodies found one another again. Breathing in short eager bursts, I reached for my mate's pride beneath his loincloth and caressed his already engorging length. He purred very deeply as I anxiously pulled his undergarments away, throwing them down into the pool without pause. Sexual hunger burned from my eyes as I touched him again.

Suddenly, his own sexual hunger overtook him and before I knew it, Garv made me sit down on the pool's ledge with his hands straddling my body. I passed my legs over the sides of his thighs, arching my body in provocative waves to encourage him. He growled and suddenly seized my bikini style top in his teeth. Then, with an abrupt jerk, he ripped the garment off! I gasped for a second as Garv spat the shredded garment to the side and began massaging my pert breasts with his mandibles. Closing my eyes, I gasped again when he tore my undergarments away and caressed my womanhood. Heat and pleasure consumed my tissues immediately. I leaned back purring.

With a deep rumble, he slipped out of the water, dripping cool droplets to my burning flesh. I wanted him…I wanted him so much. I mimicked a rattle of pleasure and seized his dreadlocks, pulling him to my chest aggressively. His strong arms encircled my body as he picked me up from the floor. Clenching his dreads tightly I breathed deeply as he teased the erogenous part of my throat with his mandibles, exciting me even further. He held me up and very gradually made his way to the bedroom.

Impatient for him I ran my lips over his sensitive collarbone and nipped it gently. He rattled sharply to indicate he like that. Thrusting my hips forward I rubbed my sex against his body, just above his groin area and hissed aggressively biting his neck. This set him off like a bomb. Forcefully he put me on the soft furs of the bed, his eyes almost glowing.

"_You are mine…" _he growled edging his entire bulk over me. _"No other…"_ he hissed throwing my legs apart. _"I will kill to keep you."_

Lunging forward he entered me, filling me completely. My legs flared as I accepted his massiveness with pleasured moans. Starting gently he gradually increased his speed. He thrust forward …but harder this time. I felt my body push back against the blankets. He thrust again…even harder. This time it hurt. I clenched the furs and winced a second. But he didn't slack off. Again, he surged into me, drawing a cry of discomfort from me.  
"Garv…"

His eyes were on fire and his breathing became ragged with animalistic sexual aggression. He thrust harder again and this time I shouted.

"**GARV!** Gentle! Gentle…"

For a moment, he didn't seem to hear me then all at once, he slowed down, his eyes dimming down. Retracting from me, he growled deeply trying to regain his breathing composure.

"_I'm…sorry. I was too rough."_ He managed to say after a moment. _"Are you alright?"_

I nodded trying to manage my own breathing and I smiled. "I'm VERY alright. I missed you so much Garv."

He purred, _"I've…wanted to do that to you every moment I was gone."_

After a few minutes, lying together, I sighed lightly, "You know the High Eldress…"

"_Yes. I heard she accepted your request."_

Nodding I looked over at him, "She said I'd need extensive training for at least a rotation (year). Will you train me?"

Garv was silent for a moment then conceded, _"Yes…yes I will train you for the First Hunt. But you must also receive training from a female."_

"A female? But what female would be willing to train me?" I asked.


	10. Jet'rikna

**Hunter 2 **

**Chapter 10**

"**Jet'rikna"**

_The day after…_

I had no idea where Garv would take me to find a female to train me for the First Hunt. Never had I known any other females…just males. To be truthful, I was incredibly wary and nervous due to my latest attack by the three females. Would any female Predator be willing to train me? What if no female would train me? Would my hopes of equality and participating in the First Hunt wither away and die? I had serious doubts. However, Garv seemed to know exactly where to look and soon it hit me when we approached the Second in Command's dwelling. Of course! Fire Blood had thirteen mates…at least, last I knew. Perhaps one of them would train me.

Garv strode up to the door, which had been fixed since Fire Blood had thrown another male through it, and rapped it soundly with his spear shaft. For a moment, there was no answer. He tapped it louder against the metal door. Still nothing.

"He might not be in." I conjectured.

Garv shook his head hissing, _"He's in there. I can hear him."_

He hit the door much harder and this time Fire Blood's angered voice bellowed back. **_"WHOEVER is out there better get their ASS the HELL out of here before I KILL THEM!" _**

In reply, Garv barked, _"**FIRE BLOOD** get your worthless hide out here!"_

"**_GARV! I don't give a Cho't what you want! I'm busy!" _** He thundered.

"_**GET** out here **NOW!**"_ Garv snarled impatiently.

At once Fire Blood roared inside the dwelling and I could hear him stomping toward the door. His pace sounded pissed. Once he drew near the door, he asked gruffly, _"Is Little Fighter with you?"_

"_Yes…it's about her."_ Garv replied.

With a hiss, the door slid open and revealed the Second in Command, rather naked and leaning against the doorframe. I gasped and averted my eyes.

Garv flared his mandibles and snarled tersely, _"Oh for the love of…Get some clothes on you **BASTARD!**" _

"_I would… but Amerra has my loincloth. Mind if I borrow yours Little Fighter?_" he clicked.

Rolling my eyes while keeping them in the other direction, I stifled a laugh. Garv wasn't so amused. _"Get some clothes on…or I'll make it so you won't NEED a loincloth anymore!"_

The giant laughed, _"You don't have a blade big enough to cut this!"_

Garv's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Alright fine. I'll be back."_ Fire Blood grumbled retreating into his dwelling.

Shaking his head Garv growled something curse-like about Fire Blood.

"What?" I asked.

"_I should have him castrated."_ My mate mumbled in an irritated tone.

I giggled softly. Honestly…in Fire Blood's case…I doubted even such an extreme measure would change his raging libido.

"_Little Fighter I want you to let me talk to Fire Blood alone."_ He requested.

I tipped my head, "Why?"

Garv rattled softly, _"Just please do as I ask."_

Shrugging, a bit uncertain I agreed and moved off.

……………

Soon Fire Blood returned, cinching his belt, _"Now just **WHAT** the Hell is so important that you had to…interrupt me."_

"_You know my mate has received the High Eldress's permission to partake in the First Hunt."_ Garv began.

Fire Blood slit his eyes, _"If you're here to fight me because I helped her get a meeting with the High Eldress, you'd better get it over with Garv."_

"No, nothing like that. Little Fighter needs to be trained for the First Hunt and you know what that means."

The Second in Command raised his spiked brow, _"Ah…you need a female to help train her. Well…I have three who can't because they're pregnant, but that leaves ten others."_

Garv moved closer to him and said in a low serious tone, _"I want Jet'rikna to train her."_

A shocked look entered the huge Predator's two-toned eyes and he hissed, _"Are you serious? You want Jet'rikna to train her?"_

The leader nodded.

Fire Blood shook his large head, _"Are you completely insane in your skull? Jet'rikna is my dominant female AND she is a ruthless trainer!"_

"_So are you."_ Garv retorted.

"_That's beside the point! Little Fighter wouldn't last through one session with her! Why Jet'rikna?"_

Garv slit his eyes, _"Because she's the best."_

After a moment Fire Blood rattled, _"Garv…I might seem to have my brains in my loincloth…but I'm not completely blind. I know WHY else you want Jet'rikna."_

"_Enlighten me oh wise Second in Command."_ Garv snorted, crossing his arms.

The bigger Predator circled slowly as he talked, _"You want Jet'rikna to train Little Fighter because you KNOW how good she is…and how ruthless she is. You're hoping Jet'rikna can make your mate change her mind about the First Hunt."_

Garv flicked his mandibles and Fire Blood flared his upper ones, _"I KNEW it! But didn't you just accept this?"_

"_There's nothing I can say to change Little Fighter's mind…but I CAN'T just sit back and not TRY to protect her! I'm her mate! If I can't protect her then I am less than a male. Besides that…if my mate can endure Jet'rikna's training and yours then I'll know for SURE she stands a chance,"_ Garv growled with conviction.

Fire Blood rattled again and slid his lower mandibles to the side, _"**MY** training?"_

"_Yeah. It's your JOB as Second in Command." _

Flexing his fingers Fire Blood replied, _"Alright…alright I'll go along. But you KNOW how I am when I train."_

"_Exactly. That's why I want you and Jet'rikna to train her as well as me."_ Garv explained.

"_IF she accepts."_ Fire Blood mentioned.

Garv pointed, _"Then go ask her right now."_

Hissing Fire Blood disappeared back into his dwelling and after a few minutes returned, _"She'll do it. Her training begins at first light. Let's hope Little Fighter can endure." _

…………………

_The next day at first light…_

With Garv following close behind me, I walked nervously down the path that led to the training field. Jet'rikna, the tall, bright green spotted, muscular female I'd seen sparring Fire Blood, was to be my female trainer and Fire Blood was to be my third trainer along with Garv. I'd only seen Jet'rikna once, but never formally met her, which meant I knew nothing of her temperament, her personality, or her combat style. Thus far, I was flying blind, hoping I wouldn't crash and burn in an inferno of hurt and failure.

At last, we reached the training field and standing there were Fire Blood and Jet'rikna. Jet'rikna held a blackish colored combi-stick and wore a simple training outfit that clearly displayed her elaborate green speckles and finely muscled body. As tradition demanded, she wore a combat mask that shone brightly in the morning light and enhanced her magnificent aura. Her stance conveyed a sense of dominance and utter confidence. Who could blame her? She was the dominant female of Fire Blood's harem and even he answered to her. She was like the High Eldress except without the title.

I approached her slowly with unsure steps, until I came just close enough to kneel before her, head bowed in respect.

"Honorable Jet'rikna…I am greatly honored you have decided to train me for the First Hunt." I said in a low tone.

Very slowly, the tall female strode over to my knelt form, _"Are you…?"_

Suddenly her foot connected with my side and I rolled across the ground wincing. _"You might think otherwise by the time we're done."_

Lifting myself onto my knees again, I kept quiet. The kick hurt but I was beginning to grow accustomed to physical punishment of my body.

Jet'rikna turned from me and extended her combi-stick. _"Spear."_ She commanded.

I jumped to my feet, extending my own spear.

"_In a **kainde amedha** Hive, this will be one of your last minute means of protection. It will keep you from getting your skull caved in. You must NOT let me touch you. Begin."_ She barked.

Reacting instantly I braced my spear before me as Jet'rikna slammed her spear against mine. Shocks of pain shook my arm bones but I recovered quickly, ducking beneath a second swipe. Parrying two more strikes, I weaved my body wildly. Then, before I could react, Jet'rikna shrieked and in a blindening move she struck my calves, sending me in a hard spinning flip through the air! Hitting the ground on my side, I felt my legs sting horribly with pain as I lay in the dust.

"_You…are dead Ooman. Get up."_ Jet'rikna's unemotional voice stated.

I stood, clutching my spear again. Jet'rikna hissed, making the air thrum with her spinning spear. She spun her body once and jabbed the point straight at my head! Sucking in a hushed breath, I bent backward to dodge it but Jet'rikna simply smacked the spear rod down on my chest bringing me to the ground again.

"_Dead. Again."_ Jet'rikna stated.

My breath was gone as my stunned ribs tried to accommodate my lungs. She'd hit me hard but I rose stubbornly. This continued for well over an hour, but no matter how fast I thought I'd be or what maneuver I made, Jet'rikna always hit me. My body screamed for no more with every blow but I wouldn't submit. Finally, the tall female swung a long arm and swatted me backward about fifteen yards. I rolled over the ground but staggered to my feet, though I knew I could barely stand anymore.

Not even exerted in her efforts Jet'rikna periscoped her spear back into its handle. She stared at me from behind her combat mask.

"_You will die Ooman."_ She stated bluntly, as she turned to leave.

I grit my teeth, seething. Feeling so frustrated and angry I just hated myself. I'd done nothing but fail all day. Any minor success was quickly squashed. There were no words of praise…no suggestions…just harsh blows. However, it was only the first day. I would do better…I swore it to myself.

…………

_After a week of Jet'rikna's training…_

That first week of training was the worst I'd ever endured to that point in my life. Jet'rikna was ruthless, hitting me in everyway imaginable and demeaning me on top of that. She held no mercy for me…but she knew what she was doing. Everything we did was designed to help me survive. Except every day, she'd tell me bluntly, "_You will die Ooman."_ It made me so mad… but it also prompted me to do better.

I strode out onto the training field feeling very sore from the previous week's combat training…or rather…combat beating. In the back of my mind I felt somewhat more relaxed because Fire Blood was going to train me this week…very quickly I regretted thinking that. I discovered the Second in Command was a completely different Predator when training…he was downright mean.

He slit his two-toned eyes at me, _"Alright pipsqueak…come at me and hit me as hard as you can."_

I hesitated…big mistake. Before I knew it Fire Blood reached over, clutched my neck in his massive hand, and lifted me off the ground.

"_Do **YOU** have a problem with LISTENING?"_ he snarled.

I gripped his thick wrist, "No…leader."

Deftly he dropped me on the ground and I got up quickly. However, I made another mistake and waited for the order again. Bigger mistake. In one lightening quick move, Fire Blood reached down, grabbed my ankle, jerked me straight off my feet again, and into the air. I dangled helpless until he grabbed the back of my neck and stretched me out to the point I nearly panicked.

"_Little Fighter…"_ he snarled very tersely, _"…you hesitate my order **ONE **more time and I'll tear you in half! **GOT IT?**" _

Narrowing my eyes and nodding, I felt my back pop slightly as he released my legs and held me up by the back of my neck. A fierce aggression sparked in me again and before the Second in Command could drop me, I curled my body in on itself and throwing my legs over my head I slam-kicked Fire Blood's head!

He snorted lightly, flexing his heavy mandibles, _"Better."_

Then, the moment he put me down I screamed and drove my fist into his stomach. It hurt me A LOT more than him. His abs felt like solid rock!

Shaking his head Fire Blood hissed, _"That's what I thought."_

I wanted to ask what he meant by that but he continued, _"Your strength is severely limited. NOT a good thing when you're fighting **kainde amedha**. You're going to have to rely on agility, speed, and awareness. IF you have those then you MIGHT live longer than a few minutes. Since you don't have the strength to engage your enemy in close contact, you're going to have to use something more…advanced. On the First Hunt, you are only permitted ONE high tech weapon, one moderate, your wrist blades, your spear, and…a wrist bomb. You must choose your high tech weapon and your moderate weapon."_

My breath paused. I…would get to use a wrist bomb AND a high tech weapon? Never had I been offered one of those before because I was Ooman. It seemed like a first step into equality.

Fire Blood noticed my look, _"However…it's considered far more honorable to kill a **kainde amedha** hand to hand. When you're in that Nest…ANYTHING goes. You're only concern is staying alive enough to get out of there with a skull." _

I nodded.

"_Now…"_ Using his foot, he drew a line in the dirt and set himself before it. _"…since you're as weak as a day old **Hyek-va** I want to see how fast and agile you are. This line is your means of escape. See if you can cross this line."_

Without hesitation this time, I darted toward the line. Suddenly, Fire Blood's open hand contacted my chest and I flew backward on my back. I gasped. My ribs were still vibrating from the blow.

"_Come on weakling! I'm not THAT fast!"_ he taunted.

I stood with great anger boiling in my eyes. This time I proceeded more cautiously as my towering instructor lowered himself in a wide fighting stance, which was intimidating to be sure. Hissing I came at him hard, dodging a powerful swipe from Fire Blood. I bobbed my head back, missing another hit. Seeing the line so close I leaped but felt my ankle grasped tightly by his hand. Effortlessly he pitched me back, like an unwanted fish, sending me rolling again.

"_You're going to last less than one second if you can't do better than that!"_

Focused but almost enraged, I got up running hard. This time I dodged a swipe and using my momentum I jumped onto his bent leg, flipping gracefully over his shoulder and landed on the other side of the line. My heart swelled with accomplished pride…that is until Fire Blood wheeled and swatted me through the air again. I groaned getting up with rage in my eyes.

"_You think a **kainde amedha** will stop just because you escape out of the Hive? Think again! You MUST be ready for ANYTHING and EVERYTHING."_ Fire Blood rumbled striding over the line toward my fallen form. _"If you don't…"_ My eyes widened when a blade embedded itself inches from my cheek, _"…you're dead. And…you're not much good dead."_

I nodded slowly as the Second in Command sheathed his blade again. In the back of my mind, I wondered…just WHAT I had gotten myself into. I was fighting for my equality and so I could be seen for more than I was. Would I survive this hunt? For that matter, would I survive a year of this training? I had to fight for it with every pained breath, every harsh hit, and nothing would come easy for me. But…I had grown used to it and NOTHING and no one would stand in my way.


	11. The Day

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 11**

"**The Day"**

Several months later… 

I stood before Jet'rikna once again. Thus far I had endured months of training from her, Fire Blood and my mate and I had improved greatly from where I began. I had learned much.

Predominantly, I was given lessons in firing a plasma caster, which was to be my high-tech weapon. I selected the net gun as my secondary weapon, because a throwing star would take far too long to learn to wield expertly in the time I was given. Garv knew the net gun would be the weapon I would best utilize since I was weaker I would need a way to pin the **_kainde amedha_** when I entered their Hive. It didn't take me long to master either weapon and in addition I was given my first hunting mask. It looked very much like my ceremonial mask except it was rigged to operate the plasma caster and target my quarry with special sensors. Garv explained it had been modified slightly to suit my special vision and I found it to be an astounding hunting tool. Not to mention I was given my own cloaking shield that would aid me if I came into a desperate situation. Garv told me to only use my camouflage when necessary because to use it too often would be unwise as well as less honorable in a hunt. Besides that, the camouflage, while a wonderful means of protection, was prone to failure in a Hive due to the moist conditions of it. I'd never been inside a nest but Garv assured me the moment I entered I'd feel the effects of it and my camouflage would be useless.

Though my accomplishment with the new weapons was progressing, I still had to change Jet'rikna's ever-present judgment of my fate. Every day she would state_, "You will die Ooman."_ I wouldn't rest until that tone changed. But in order to do that I would have to win a hand to hand spar with her.

Jet'rikna began to pace before me on her lengthy spotted legs. Her demeanor was the same as it had been the day we began this training: dominant, cold, and relentless.

"_Spear."_ She commanded with little emotion.

I readied myself, spear braced before me, my focus on her. To begin she spun her spear to the side and jabbed straight for my head. I dodged, swiping the side of her spear with mine, the metal sang. My spear was up again at an angle. Jet'rikna twirled her entire body in a hard spin, increasing the swing power of her spear upon me. I fell to my knees leaning back to dodge her swipe. The rush of air from the spear shaft whistled in my ears and then returned to swat me. But this time I leaped up, jumping over the spear shaft and landed on all fours before her. She'd tried that every spar for several months, but THIS time I avoided it!

The green speckled female squatted in a different fighting stance aiming the spear tip at me and jabbing forward in a fancy maneuver. Hissing, I rolled to the side again…and again as she swiped at me, trying to knock me around as she always had. Bringing my spear up over my head I managed to partially parry a direct slam from her spear shaft. As always, her superior strength forced me down, my weakness. Jet'rikna rattled harshly, swinging her long powerful leg out to kick me. Gritting my teeth I did as Garv had taught me.

With blinding speed I fell on my back, releasing the pressure from my spear. This caused Jet'rikna to lean forward just slightly…enough to put her off balance. With all the strength in me, I reared both my feet back and slammed them into my opponent's single grounded ankle. Amazingly, it made Jet'rikna fall forward, nearly on top of me and made her ultimately miss kicking me!

However, Jet'rikna was agile too. She didn't fall but instead turned it into a combat roll over me. Before I knew it we were both on our feet squaring off with our spears again. Off to the side I heard Garv bark a quick praise, which egged me on. I felt as if my aggression were morphing into something useful…something so full of power I could hardly contain it! Screaming a fierce battle cry I came at Jet'rikna! Immediately she set her spear, ready for me.

I charged directly at the poised spear tip, almost as if I were trying to kill myself on its deadly point. When suddenly I braced my spear shaft down on top of Jet'rikna's, flipped my body into the air, and slammed my feet square between Jet'rikna's mask eyes! The force of my momentum gave me extra force in the hit and I knew Jet'rikna felt it because she shrieked, throwing her head back. Still airborne I felt as if everything were happening in slow motion. I flew over Jet'rikna's shoulder and still clutching my spear I twisted my torso around and delivered a powerful roundhouse spear swing to the side of Jet'rikna's head! I landed almost in a heap behind her, but managed to get up in a ready position again. My excited, aggressive breaths surged through my bared teeth and had I been born with Predator eyes, they would have been glowing.

Even before Jet'rikna recovered I was after her again! Fire Blood had taught me that…don't stop fighting just because you've gotten the upper hand. It's not over until your prey is dead and you are the only one left standing. In this case however, it wasn't over until one of us could no longer fight.

Jet'rikna recovered from my fancy attack quickly and roared ferociously as I tried to put the spear to her neck to make her submit. With great force my female instructor parried my spear away and with a lightening quick twist of her spear shaft, she knocked my spear away.

Unarmed I dropped low, dodging a strike from her. But Jet'rikna was a clever fighter; she positioned herself between the weapon and me, making it impossible for me to roll close enough to grab it. Standing before her, arms splayed, I waited for her to attack.

Surprisingly, Jet'rikna's mask tipped to the side and she slackened her stance as if to stop the fight. Painful reminders from Fire Blood told me to not stop however_… "…In a **kainde amedha** nest you cannot stop."_

Hissing I sprang at Jet'rikna to attack her with my bare hands! It wasn't a good idea but it was all I had. Easing her spear out of the way, Jet'rikna intercepted me with her long clawed hand, gripping my wrist and putting my to the ground. Her grip felt as irony as any other Predator's and I was powerless against it.

"_Submit,"_ she growled.

I bared my teeth, getting steely eyed, "Never…"

Readying myself for the inevitable strike I stared at my instructor. But much to my astonishment she released me, placed the spear tip beneath my chin, and stood me up. We stood like that for close to a minute just breathing and not speaking or moving much.

At last she hissed, _"You…probably… will die."_

Relinquishing her spear tip from my throat, Jet'rikna moved away from me and began to leave the training field. I watched her go…feeling my chest swell with pride. "Probably…will die" not simply "WILL die". Those words made all the difference to me.

………….

Fire Blood looked to Garv and rattled deeply, _"She's not going to quit Garv. If you can't see that now then I don't think you EVER will."_

The leader nodded slowly but seemed to smile lightly, _"No…she won't. I don't know why I ever thought she would…she doesn't quit…she's NEVER quit."_

Shaking his head the burly Second in Command clicked_, "Jet'rikna and I have trained her the same as any other Young Blood. We've thrown her, hit her, threatened to kill her, bruised her, cut her, everything short of killing her and STILL she wants this."_

Garv nodded again, _"At least now I know…she might just stand a chance."_

…………

_Several more months later…the day the ship leaves on the First Hunt…_

Even after that day my training continued. I didn't win my spars with Jet'rikna but I would get closer and closer. My skill became more advanced than it had ever been and my awareness seemed to double. I could fight with Jet'rikna and make it worth her time, I could use my weapons as good as any other Young Blood, and my injuries became less and less. Everyday I felt more Predator, more aggressive and eager to fight the **_kainde amedha_. **They became everything I thought about. I wanted to see them and when I did…destroy them utterly. In the back of my mind I felt nervous about the hunt to come but my heart proudly asserted that I would do anything and everything I was trained to do and I WOULD come out alive…probably…according to Jet'rikna.

But today was the day…the day my journey began to my destiny. I stared at my face in the shiny wall before me, viewing my so Ooman features. Would I survive? Or was I just fooling myself with stubborn pride? Sure I'd fought my instructors and done well in my training…but would it be enough? Young Bloods trained their entire lives for this one moment…and I…I had trained for this specifically for a year. They died with all that experience and training. Would death in the Hive be my only fate?

Staring down in the trophy case before me, my mask and I stared at one another. My green eyes rippled over the chrome-like surface of the forehead plate. The mask eyes, cold and chilling, reminded me of who I was inside…who and what I desired to be: Predator. Little Fighter…the clan leader's mate. Not just some Ooman thing…but an honored warrior.

I reached for my armor first, the specially designed armor Garv gave to me months before. Shiny and dark at the same time it looked like the most beautiful attire I could possibly wear. The shoulder armor first, covered my shoulders, breasts, shoulder blades, and upper arms with bendable plated metal. Though it looked heavy, the design was specially made to accommodate my smaller, weaker build. Then came my shin guards and then my thigh plates. Beneath I already bore the mesh netting that I so rarely wore except when hunting. Then I adorned my weapons. I had my wrist blades, my plasma caster, my net gun, my spear, and several daggers all placed across my armored frame. It was merely for the leaving ceremony though. I'd have to remove it all once on the ship. Finally I placed the mask to my face and looked into the shiny wall surface. The armored outfit was wonderful and beautiful. I squared my shoulders, staring at my reflection.

"_You are beautiful."_ Garv spoke from the doorway.

I faced him, "This armor is beautiful Garv. It shall serve me well."

He strode into the room, adjusting his own ceremonial cape and armor. _"Then you are ready to go to the ship?"_

Making a quick check of all my weapons I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"_Are you nervous?"_ he inquired.

I shook my head, "Not anymore than I should be."

Garv nodded and we left the dwelling together.

On our way there we spotted Fire Blood and Jet'rikna, similarly garbed in ceremonial armor. They acknowledged Garv as his position demanded.

Tapping Fire Blood's armored chest with his ceremonial spear, Garv said, _"You think you can handle the Clan while I'm away?"_

The big Predator growled_, "Question my competence in leadership again and I'll tear your head off."_

Garv hissed, **_"Insolent this early you _Hac'nik**_"_

"_Just DON'T test me…**leader**." _He snarled threateningly.

I faced the other way, not making eye contact with Fire Blood. He obviously wasn't in a pleasant mood and he was VERY unpredictable in that state. I wondered what had put him in such foul attitude but I decided to ask Garv later on when we were onboard the hunting vessel.

At last we all made it to the take-off platform, which was lined with dozens of warriors in full dress uniform. The looming hunting ship hissed and hummed on its platform, bay doors wide open to receive the hunters. Surprisingly the huge machine was practically silent when in flight, a definite advantage when stealth was required. Before the opened doors stood the High Eldress and four other young female huntresses, dressed as I was.

My throat suddenly tightened as we drew closer to the four other females and the High Eldress. The two on the end…it was THEM! Two of the young females who had beat me more than a year ago! THEY were going on this hunt too! My heart wanted to stop and my anger wanted to flare but I kept quiet as I assumed my position at the end of the line. Garv and Jet'rikna strode past me, assuming their positions on either side of the High Eldress, after bowing to her of course. The High Eldress nodded in acknowledgement, uttered a quick speech about the First Hunt and then turned and walked away from the ship ramp. Garv and Jet'rikna marched up the ship ramp silently and then the five of us huntresses followed them. As we ascended the ship ramp in single file, Garv's daughter, whom I recognized due to her familiar stripes, jabbed her spear at my feet purposefully.

"_Watch yourself Ooman."_ She hissed without looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes behind my mask, not saying anything. We entered the ship, the door shut, and our journey to the **_kainde amedha_** began.


	12. On the Way

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 12**

"On the Way" Several hours after take off… 

Once the ship had taken off we all went to our specified quarters. They were designed for only one being apiece and had just enough room for a sleeping area and places to arrange our weapons and armor. Small…but comfortable. Taking off my armaments and some of my unneeded weapons, I settled in. I just couldn't believe it! Twenty years ago I was nothing more than a little girl tethered in Hunter's trophy room on the ship and now…I was a participant on this most honored hunt! How far I had come from those early years. But I still didn't have the recognition of equality that I so desperately vied for. Only surviving this hunt with a _kainde amedha_ skull in my hand would bring that. That is…IF I survived…and for that matter…if I wasn't killed off by some of the huntresses in my group.

I couldn't believe that either. The same females who'd so maliciously beat me a year before, were the very females I'd be fighting with on the First Hunt. What cruel twist of fate had I been handed? Shudders of horrid remembrance quivered through my body. I hoped they'd just leave me alone. But with Garv on board, they probably wouldn't try much of anything…I hoped. I wanted to save my fighting energy for the day ahead and not waste it on some meaningless conflict.

All at once my door hissed open and I smiled at Garv.

"_Are you comfortable?"_

I sighed, "Of course I am Garv! You don't have to worry about me."

He flicked his mandibles a bit; _"Well…would you like to accompany me for a drink? Maybe something to eat?"_

"Alright." I consented putting my mask in its case.

So together, we traversed the corridors of the ship until we arrived at the galley. No one was present save for Jet'rikna who sat alone at a 'table'. Garv clicked a greeting to her and she acknowledged him with a nod, which indicated we were invited to sit with her. Before we did Garv retrieved a drink from the slot where the stuff was stored and offered me some. I took some water and together we sat with Jet'rikna.

We sat in silence for a few moments until I turned to Garv, "So…how many days will we be?"

Garv's mandibles flexed the air in thought, _"I'd say two days. It doesn't take long."_

I sighed, "Garv…is this the only planet with **_kainde amedha _**on it?"

Garv shook his head, _"No…this is merely one of the hunting planets we've established long, long ago before my great grandsires were born. Our people have many different hunting planets and this one you will go to is one of our best. Why? Are you anxious?"_

I nodded, "A little I suppose."

"_Do not let your anxiousness take hold of your thoughts. It can run you down…make you careless when you get down there."_ Jet'rikna stated very seriously in her no nonsense voice.

"I will Honored Jet'rikna" I nodded, addressing her formally. Advice was to be respected, especially from a high-ranking female such as herself.

Again we were silent until Garv rattled with amusement, _"I hope Fire Blood doesn't kill half the Clan while I'm gone."_

I perked my head and Jet'rikna clicked a bit, _"He'll be fine."_

Before I could ask, Garv asked the question, _"He have a bad night?"_

Jet'rikna looked at him a second but narrowed her bright yellow eyes gently in remembrance, _"My mate never likes it when I have to leave…nor when he can't win my favor the night before I have to leave."_

Garv hissed, _"Hmm…glad I'm not a Young Blood on the planet right now. Not being able to win your favor gets him rather…edgy."_

"_Yes. He's very temperamental when he doesn't get what he wants. Sometimes he's nothing but a great big offspring."_ Jet'rikna 'smiled' with her thin mandibles.

I think it was the first time I'd seen her truly smile. Typically she remained so stolid that I doubted she ever 'smiled'. I found myself smiling with her until hers faded away into her emotionless phase. After a few more moments she stood and left us alone.

Very slowly a wide smile curved my lips and Garv tipped his head curiously, _"What?"_

"Would you get…edgy…if you couldn't win my favor?" I inquired sensuously.

His spiked brow lifted a bit, _"I have yet to fail Little Fighter."_

"Well would you?"

He rattled a moment, _"Yes…yes I would."_

Slowly I leaned over and nipped his bicep, "Hmm…I'd much rather keep you happy."

An ornery gleam entered his yellowed eyes but then faded, _"As much as I'd like to…I must allow you to keep a clear head. You MUST keep your mind very clear down there as I have told you."_

I nodded and after a few moments I asked, "Garv…what is your daughter's name?"

Taken aback, my mate rattled sharply and flicked an upper mandible, _"My daughter?"_

"Yes. The female with your stripes. What is her name?" I inquired.

Garv sighed, _"Ah…you mean Schr'all._"

"Schr'all?"

"_Yes…she was one of my later offspring. She was born several years after my First Hunt."_ He explained with some hesitation.

That stinging in my guts flared up again…the sting of jealousy. Garv told me years ago he'd had other mates and offspring before me…but the reality of it was hard to stomach. I wanted to tell Garv about what his daughter had done to me, how she was responsible for my beating. But…it was neither dignified nor honorable to point the finger at another for past afflictions. If I wanted retribution, I'd have to settle it on my own. I didn't want Garv involved or fighting my battles.

"_Why do you ask?"_ he tipped his head.

I sighed lightly, "No reason. She just looked like you and…she doesn't seem to like me much."

Garv shook his head, _"That doesn't surprise me. Schr'all has always been hateful toward Oomans and she is very aggressive. She is very skilled in her fighting and she is very intelligent…but she's also very stubborn and once she sets her mind on something, very little can change her notions."_

"Why does she hate…Oomans?" I asked, tasting the word I loathed.

My mate hissed, _"I cannot say…most of us need no reason to hate. If she doesn't like you…I'd stay out of her way. If I know Schr'all, her feelings toward you will not change."_

I nodded and kept my other thoughts to myself.

He rattled softly stroking a claw over my hand, _"Little Fighter do not forget what we have all taught you. Once you kill your _**kainde amedha**_, take its skull like I showed you and get out of there as quickly as you can. Don't try to stay any longer than you have to. Down there…THEY have the upper hand. We are the hunters but we can very quickly become the hunted. Stay the hunter and do JUST as we have taught you."_

"I will Garv."

Leaning forward his voice lowered a bit, _"When we arrive…you will receive your wrist bomb."_

My eyes widened. I wasn't even allowed to TOUCH that device. "But…I've never trained with one before," I protested.

"_I know. You all will be given the triggering code and the deactivation code. You must remember it at all costs."_ He sighed, _"Little Fighter…do NOT use it."_

"What? Why do you ask this of me?" I inquired.

He rattled again, _"The bomb is only to be used if the circumstances are dire. You must be willing to take your own life AND destroy the Hive. But I'm telling you NOT to do it."_

"Tell me why." I demanded.

"_There is talk…amongst the Clan…that YOU will panic down there and activate your weapon because you are Ooman. The High Eldress even contemplated NOT giving you one…but decided the honorable thing to do would be to give you one. If you activate your wrist bomb and die…the memory of you will not be Honorable."_ He stated seriously.

My throat tightened with anger and I swatted my drink from the table. Eyes slit venomously I got up and stormed away shouting over my shoulder, "Then I DON'T want one! I will go down there WITHOUT one and I will DIE fighting!"

Garv made no move to follow me…he understood my anger and allowed me to control it alone.

…………

_Two days later upon landing…_

I stood at the back of the line of huntresses, masked, armored, and bristling with weapons. Ever since the report was made that the ship was approaching the hunting planet my heart was ablaze with raw bloodlust and feelings of conquest. All I wanted was to go down there and kill the kainde amedha. My training raced across my brain over and over fighting to be heard through my beating heart. I feared…but I controlled it for now.

Garv stood behind us a ways with Jet'rikna but I didn't look back at him. I had to keep my focus.

Then…the ship ramp lowered and a wind rushed through my bound hair. It was humid air…hot air…but not like the air of our planet. Marching in a single file line we descended to the planet's surface. Behind my mask I could see the landscape in my own vision, but could switch to other spectrums if need be. The planet had qualities reminiscent of our home world except less densely vegetated and the sky was gray as opposed to our crimson one. It seemed far moister due to the heavy fog enveloping the vegetated terrain beyond. The fog was too thick to see the 'trees' effectively ahead of us but the barren rocky plain we stood on was clearly visible for a few yards. Moisture accumulated on my exposed flesh from the humid air but it wasn't cold to me.

At once my mask activated a map in my side panel vision, guiding me in the direction of the _kainde amedha_ Hive. According to my readings, the Hive lay somewhere beyond in the fog enveloped vegetation. A blinking triangle indicated my position and the symbol of our clan represented the ship. Good…that way I could find my way back after the hunt. Provided I made it out alive.

"_So…think you're too good to NEED a wrist bomb Ooman?"_ I heard Schr'all hiss contemptfully from across the way.

I glared from behind my mask and answered in a non-aggressive tone, "I did not think I deserved one."

She hissed again, _"Then you'd be right for once. Though in YOUR case…it wouldn't matter. Death is all that awaits you…and I wish that upon you Ooman. When you perish…my Sire will be rid of the shame you bring upon him and his line."_

All I wanted to do was leap across the space between us and ram my wrist blades into her throat! But…I halted such thoughts. Concentrate. She's just trying to make you lose focus. Jet'rikna's stern voice reverberated in my skull, **_"Do not let anything break your focus down there…if you let something distract you then you WILL die."_**

Barking sharply one of the huntresses in our group of five set off toward the Hive and we followed in a staggered spread out pattern. We all kept our respectable distance from one another. I made sure to keep Schr'all and the other female who'd beat me in plain sight. The last thing I needed was more shit from them.

When I'd first begun training I asked why I wouldn't train with any of the other females I'd be hunting with. Garv explained either way it wouldn't matter. Training was not set up to make friends. On a hunt, it was every warrior for his or herself. It was their own individual status, honor, and life they fought for and camaraderie was not essential. If friendship existed between warriors, then so be it, but training was training…nothing more.

Holding my spear with both hands I glanced around using my mask vision and my natural vision one after the other as I kept my eyes out for any sort of threat or movement. According to Garv, the vast majority of the _kainde amedha_ remained in their Hive but a few sentries of their ilk were scouts, sent out to forage for food, offspring hosts, and possibly new territory. There was no guarantee the battle would begin in the Hive, so we had to be prepared for them. Thus far my mask only indicated the Hive location and the location of my hunting party…no _kainde amedha_.

As we drew closer to the forested area, the fog grew thicker, but now I could view the vegetation more clearly. The leaves and branches of every tree were not vibrantly colored at all; they were mostly drab gray and dull greenish gray. Long, silky tendrils of moss-like growth hung from the branches of every tree, giving them an eerie aura. Fog enshrouded the upper levels of the trees, which seemed to make us all nervous. Something could be up in those trees and we'd never see it until it was too late. My mask vision switched to a clearer spectrum, giving the trees a hollow outline but revealing no life forms or movement. Good thus far.

Wading through spongy soil, soaked with moisture and weaving our way through the dense foliage, our hunting party finally arrived at the Hive. My mask vision shifted again to my natural sight and a small awed gasp escaped me.

Before us loomed a massive cavern, gaping wide like some sinister mouth ready to consume us. Situated in the side of an uplift of earth, the diameter of it had to exceed fifteen feet. The outer rim and walls of the hole were lined with a seemingly translucent coating of what looked like living tissue. Knobby blackish blue ridges, which looked like the ribs or veins of some monstrous beast arched along the walls. It definitely resembled the inside of a living creature and chills raced down my body as I dreaded entering its dark recesses. Moisture from the hole glistened in sticky sheets across the surfaces of the cave-like entrance. Either we were entering the belly of a beast…or entering through the gates of Hell.

A lump rammed in my throat but I ignored it and took a tentative step toward the cave-like entrance. The huntresses moved forward and together we treaded over the sticky 'veins' that snaked out from the Hive mouth. We entered slowly, cautiously, listening for our enemy. Nothing but the hollow sounds of rushing wind greeted us. Along with the wind came a stench as well. I envied the Predator species in the fact that they didn't have the sense of smell I did. True they could taste the air if the need arose but they didn't have to. I couldn't describe the smell…honestly if death had a stench this would be it. It was cold…musky…and faintly carried a decaying flesh scent with it. My nose wrinkled but I knew it would only get worse as we entered the Hive.

Darkness swallowed us up as we entered the slimy walled Hive. I looked down to see translucent mucus slopping and stringing from the bottoms of my sandals and feet. I grimaced in revulsion but ignored it. Garv told me of the moisture in a Hive…now our camouflage was useless until we found drier conditions.

None of us made a sound, only breathing and sometimes a clink of body armor but no one spoke or made any unnecessary sound. Every huntress looked in every direction, trying not to be caught off guard. Fire Blood told me sometimes the _kainde amedha_ wouldn't react to your invasion until you were in just far enough THEN they'd launch their assault. They COULD be watching us right now. My eyes darted upward and everywhere they could. The ceiling probably reached anywhere from 15-20 feet and there were gaping tunnel holes above and to our sides. We remained in the main tunnel but we knew the kainde amedha would appear from those other tunnels…surround us…and then the battle would begin.

My heart boomed in my ears and it felt like my stomach was trying to explode out of my nose but it was more anxious anticipation than fear at this point. I just wanted to see one…I just wanted to kill one. Waiting for their attack set my nerves ablaze. We treaded deeper into the dark Hive, weaving around bend after bend, our masks keeping careful record of our path so we could find our way out when the time came. Then…I heard it…we all heard it. The echoing, omnipresent hissing. Blood chilling hisses and shrieks bouncing off the walls and sounding from every tunnel. Then the clattering rustle of chitinous flesh and claws. They…were coming.


	13. Clash

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 13**

"**Clash"**

_In the Hive…_

****My hands squeezed around my spear grips until my knuckles turned white from the exertion. The hissing filled my head from all sides. I had no idea where the attack would begin but they were coming to destroy us and that meant the attack could come from any tunnel around us. Standing at the ready, all the huntresses turned their backs to the middle of the main tunnel and all chose to stare at one of the many tunnel holes. We would all watch and wait for the attack. All plasma guns reared into readiness, moving in sync with our head and eye movements. The red triangle sites activated, shining in all directions. With little effort, the superb targeting system would obey the very waves of our brains and movements of our eyes beneath our masks.

I was panning through my different sight modes rapidly; hoping one would identify the enemy quicker than another. Heat vision, oddly, didn't work on these things according to Garv. My human sight could see them but my motion detection sights were the best choice for the _kainde amedha_ since they blended in so well with their own nest environment.

Just then, a series of horrible hissing shrieks echoed off the walls. I could see heads jerking in all directions, trying to pinpoint the source. Fear was here…but Predators didn't concern themselves with it and neither would I. We all just wanted to be on guard and not be killed off in the first few seconds of the attack. Then, as I switched to my natural vision, I saw shadows flickering above in the high tunnel before of me. I braced myself barking a quick Predator warning.

Before I could react, a huntress behind me shrieked a battle cry and I heard blade meet some kind of flesh! I desperately wanted to turn and see what was happening but my focus had to remain on the daunting tunnel mouth above me. If I broke my attention for even a second I could be slain. A horrible hissing shriek of pain followed that was not Predator and then a foul wretched stench invaded my nostrils. It smelled like burning flesh mixed with _tihm-shi_ intestinal fluid…a putrid combination. Then I heard all blades unleash almost at once, coupled with shrieks, hisses, and clattering of armor and flesh.

I wanted to turn, but suddenly several dark forms leaped from the tunnel above me! My eyes widened in horror and I set my spear tip before me, bearing the opposite tip to the floor to absorb the impact. The attack was so fast all I could see was two sets of gnashing translucent teeth coming at my face! Once the crushing weight hit the tip of my spear, I remembered Jet'rikna's training. Gritting my teeth, I jerked my spear backward, using the beast's leaping attack to enhance the force of my throw. It worked like a charm; the impaled beast hurtled forward over my head and flew off the tip of my spear in the same motion, ripping a crippling gash down its throat and torso. I didn't have time to celebrate the effective move when suddenly another black force came at me from the wall! I still didn't have a good detailed look because the attacks were so fast and fierce but seeing what the _kainde amedha _looked like was the least of my desires at present. My targeting sight connected with the glistening rounded forehead and in a flash of blue plasma, the thing's head exploded, showering a steaming hot acid against the Hive wall. I turned again, firing upon another pair of creatures in front of me. They splattered the same as the first. Heat from each blast made the air waver slightly but I couldn't stop. More _kainde amedha _slithered from the tunnel hole, leaping and crawling like giant insects onto the main tunnel walls. I fired like a mad woman, shattering their chitinous flesh and splattering the tunnel with guts and acid. Horrible shrieks of their deaths filled my ears as well as the sounds of blade and Predator.

Suddenly, as I blew up one creature, I was blind-sided by one of the beasts. My body flew to the side like a rag doll but my life experiences helped me turn the blow into a roll. The moment I was up my head jerked back when I saw the flash of whitish gray and fangs near my mask. An inner mouth struck the wall next to my head, caving it as if it were made of dead vegetation! Frightened but angry, I screamed in fury, unleashing my wrist blades without thinking and rammed the deadly dual tips into the side of the black monster's hinged jaws, severing the inner mouth. Shrieking and throwing its elongated head in pain, the _kainde amedha_ backed off, freeing itself but leaving its inner mouth on the tip of my wrist blades. My eyes burned in bloodlust as I flicked my arm to discard the part. Much to my dismay the acid blood from the beast had already begun to melt my wrist blade tips, rendering them nearly useless for me. I didn't have time to worry about it though.

Pawing at its mouth with long clawed fingers the _kainde amedha_ seemed in pain, but also seemed too pissed to care. It lifted that shining, eyeless obsidian head at me and snarled ferociously. I stood at the ready but gasped when in a flash the point of its jagged skeletal-looking tail shot at my face with lethal accuracy. Dodging to the side, I felt the horrible tail tip screech as it glanced off the side of my mask! My breath stopped in terror for a second. That was far too close. Luckily, my mask survived the blow and my face was spared a skewering. Shrieking angrily, the monstrosity rose on two legs, towering imposingly over me and lashed its tail against the wall. Suddenly, it leaped on top of me, driving me to the slimy hard floor! Crying out, I felt blade-sharp claws gouge through my shoulder armor and enter my shoulder flesh. Hot, viscous spittle oozed from the fanged mouth above me and I couldn't move under its oppressive weight. For a brief instant, I understood what Fire Blood had meant. You DID need strength against these things. He or Garv could've thrown this _kainde amedha_ across the tunnel and been done with it. I could not. I didn't have the strength.

Hissing, the huge _kainde amedha_'s dripping upper lip quivered as if in a state of pure rage. My eyes widened at the expression. As alien as it was…the expression seemed very…Ooman. It truly terrified me. The quivering lips pulled back, exposing the huge translucent fangs it kept in that hinged maw. Luckily, for me, it lacked an inner mouth, which meant its primary attack no longer functioned. However…this thing had more than one way to rip me apart. I tried to plant a foot against its skeletal torso to push it away, but it was useless. It was far too strong to be affected by my feeble Ooman strength. I wanted to shoot it, but I knew that would be suicide. The moment its head exploded a fatal shower of acid blood would melt me into a puddle of blood and guts. I had to shove it off first and then kill it…that is…if it didn't kill me first. Without thinking, I maneuvered my free right arm and fumbled for the hilt of my hip dagger.

Spewing nasty drool across my chest the beast lunged downward for my head. For an instant time stood still for me. My hand clumsily clenched at the tip of my dagger handle. Fanged jaws of terror above, descending mercilessly toward my throat. Flashes of other black moving bodies. Glowing green blood splattering to the Hive floor. Acid sizzling and smoking in stinking waves. My own rapid heartbeat booming in my ears. This was what Garv experienced. I never fully understood until this instant of certain death. THIS was the First Hunt.

Screaming instinctively, I unsheathed my dagger and braced the edge of it before my face, straight in the path of the creature's opened mouth. The reaction was instantaneous. Upon contacting the harsh blade, the _kainde amedha's_ fibrous jaw hinges snapped like strings and as a result, the lower jaw swung free and broken. I gasped in exertion for an instant as I stared into the horrible maw of the creature and then became deafened by its pained shriek. Rearing up on its back legs the monstrosity released me, allowing me to roll out from underneath it and scramble to my feet. I reached for my back but my spear wasn't there! Then I remembered…it was in the ground nearby. My eyes darted around and instantly I spotted it a few feet behind my wounded prey. Moving with the quick precision of any hunter warrior I leaped over the lashing jagged tail, arms outstretched to my weapon.

The beast must've seen me lunge for it whirled with me, claws flared to snatch me out of the air. Curling my knees close to my body to avoid its claws I felt my hands clench the spear handle and agilely I swung around it like a pole and slammed my feet into the smooth black skull. Temporarily stumbled by my blow the _kainde amedha_ was off guard. Planting my feet to the ground, I jerked the spear hard from the tunnel floor. I looked upon my prey with fire. It was only then I realized the skull shape was indicative of a Warrior. This was a Hive defender and not merely a Drone class! Feeling a roaring cry explode from my throat I reared the tip of my spear into the air and plunged it ferociously into the domed skull before me. The tip penetrated straight down the creature's elongated brain, out its broken mouth, and embedded into the floor. Limbs thrashing in a spasmodic death throw, the Warrior _kainde amedha_ succumbed to my spear.

My heart felt like bursting from my chest...one for pride and then one from exertion. Stinging pain in my lungs told of my battle. A hot cool trickle of sweat mixed with some blood dripped down my body. I instantly retracted my weapon's tip and whirled to make sure no other attack came. Much to my surprise the activity had died down and things were still. The first wave's attack lay decimated.

I could see three huntresses still standing and a pile of steaming carnage all around them. The unlucky other huntress I spotted lying on the Hive floor, mask and head shorn in half probably from a bladed tail or perhaps an inner mouth blow. In any case, she was dead and she wasn't one I recognized. Schr'all still stood, several gashes lacerating her chest. It seemed however that she had slain a great many of the beasts. She hissed harshly mercilessly stabbing her spear point into the skull of a twitching carcass near her. Hate for her burned in my guts but I could've cared less about her at this moment. I had DONE it. I had successfully slain a _kainde amedha…_several in fact…but this one was done with my spear and not a plasma gun. Not only that…this was a Warrior class! I wanted to scream my victory to the skies, revel in my successful kill, and spit in the faces of those who doubted me now! I had DONE it!

Then Garv's words echoed in my mind: "_Once you kill your _**kainde amedha**_, take its skull …get out of there as quickly as you can. Don't try to stay any longer than you have to."_

I reached for the back of my belt and pulled out my medical pack and hunting kit. Selecting a vial of bluish liquidI pulled a bone dagger from my belt, one Garv had given to me before this hunt. It, unlike most blades, was resistant to the acid blood of our prey since it was carved from their very bones. A perfect tool for beheading by kill.

Striding over to the body of my prize, I took in the sheer size of it, lying prone before me. It was big…probably nine or ten feet long with a long rigid skull pattern indicative of the Warriors. Its thick exoskeleton reflected the sparse light like polished ebony. Every part of it seemed the perfect mesh of insect, machine, and nightmare. Like something only conceived in the darkest minds on the cruelest of planets. I hated it. I was glad it was dead. Yet…it was a magnificent creature. Something so perfectly designed to kill and survive. The Predator race knew this and that is why they revered hunting this creature. The _kainde amedha_.

Kneeling down, I stabbed the dagger into the thick tendon corded neck just as I had been taught. Acid blood began to ooze but I poured the blue vial over it, effectively neutralizing the caustic blood to harmless neutrality. Cutting quickly I finally severed the head from the body, dousing it in the neutralizing agent to avoid possible skin melting on my person. The skull was heavy and long, almost as tall as I was but I was able to carry it. Just as I was about to secure it to my shoulder, an unmistakable, chilling death shriek filled my ears! Turning quickly, I witnessed the grisly death of one of the huntresses as a stealthy Warrior buried its claws into her shoulders and back just before splattering her head with its inner mouth! Punching clear through the back of her skull, the fanged appendage knocked her mask off and the dented, bloodied faceplate landed not more than a few meters from me. It was the mask of the second female who'd hurt me; now a ghostly vigil of her dead shell.

Though I tried not to I felt my jaw drop in horror as the beast bore the hapless female's dead body to the ground, glowing blood dripping from its slavering jaws. The other huntresses screeched with rage, attacking the lone assassin. But I knew instantly it wasn't alone. My eyes squinted and then widened as I peered down the main tunnel. The walls were writhing…moving…oh dear GOD! Black masses of _kainde amedha_ barreling toward us like a fanged, chitinous tidal wave of death. They were hundreds coming and our exit was where they were coming from. We were trapped and vastly outnumbered.

Immediately, the two remaining female hunters saw the legions of _kainde amedha_ bearing down on us. They knew as well as I did that if we stood and fought, we would be swallowed up by the swarm. However, that didn't matter. We would die fighting…

My heart boomed in my ears again as my eyes took in the horrifying sight and my body screamed for me to preserve my life. But my mind controlled me. You WILL NOT run no matter what happens. You WILL stand and fight. You WILL die with honor.

I readied my spear and activated my cannon again as I stood with the other two survivors. Memories briefly flashed across my mind's eye. Garv…my mate. Fire Blood…my friend. Jet'rikna…my trainer. Hunter…my father. It was not the time to think of such things but a tear for them slid from my eyes and evaporated behind my mask. If this was to be my final moments then they would be on my mind.

Suddenly the first, faster Drones and Warriors leaped straight for us with battle shrieks of their own. I fired, splattering two of them. We all shot and defended ourselves as fast as we could, but for every beast we killed two more were there to replace it. One of the monsters jumped straight down upon me. Leaping back, I dodged its initial pounce and rammed my spear through its ribbed torso. Shrieking it backed off but suddenly swung its tail around, slamming me in the chest. I felt my breath leave my body and my feet fly from the ground. Airborne I tried to maneuver into a landing that wouldn't hurt too much. My feet found the slippery Hive floor as I gasped for air. My ribs hurt, but weren't broken this time. Trying to stand, I suddenly felt the floor beneath me crack and give way.

I screamed, grasping air for something to stop my fall, but nothing presented itself. Swinging my spear, I tried to find a wall. Still nothing. I fell fast into inky blackness. I saw nothing and I felt nothing. My arms flailed wildly as did my feet trying to find purchase. Then I hit something solid and my senses dimmed.


	14. The Pit

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 14**

"**The Pit"**

_In the Hive…_

Pain…soreness. I'd fallen. How far I did not know, but it hurt. I felt like I'd gone through several rounds of combat training with Jet'rikna. A harrowing, throbbing pain in the back of my skull and across my back told me I was alive and hadn't broken my spine. Darkness all around me. Somehow, my stunned senses resurfaced into clarity. The ground beneath my backside was irregular, sloped, highly uncomfortable and slimy. I couldn't see much but my position was inclined, feet pointing upwards.

I drew a pained breath but gagged as the fetid stench of decay filled my nose. Behind my mask, I could still take in smells, but not nearly as potently as if I were barefaced. Still, the horrid reek of rotting flesh leaked in. My eyes watered and I felt my stomach lurch, threatening to spew its contents. Blinking, I felt my eyes focus and the green, Movement-Detection setting on my mask appeared. I carefully, sat up, still unaware of my settings or my condition.

At once, my memory reopened. The battle…the _kainde amedha_ …hundreds, perhaps thousands swarming toward me…but now nothing. I wasn't dead, but if I was…this must be Hell. My unsure hand rested on what I thought was ground, but much to my unpleasant horror the surface gave way into a slimy, mucus feeling hole. Repulsed by the texture I withdrew my hand, holding it up to my mask. It was too dark for my natural vision to see much of anything, so I panned through my options. There were flecks of something on my hand and a dark viscous matter. The stench of death and rotten flesh slapped me harder. Squinting, I turned my head down to the ground and a sickened gasp escaped me. My hand…had gone through the rotten corpse of some creature! I wanted to scream, crawl away from the rank carcass but it was not the only body. Flipping and churning in nauseating waves my stomach could barely handle the dimly lit scene. Bodies…bones…decaying carcasses of creatures all piled high and reeking of unimaginable putridity. I was lying on a massive pile of death. Not able to hold it back anymore, I flipped the switches on my mask and pushed it away from my mouth. My stomach felt as if it were turning inside out. I didn't throw up much in my life…but I just couldn't hold it down this time. By releasing my mask for a moment the stench belted me in the face, stinging my eyes and sickening my other senses. Every one of my senses was screaming to get away from all this, some primal instinct telling me this could infect me with some disease. But, there didn't seem to be a path away from this mountain of remains. Stomach empty, I reattached my mask and stood shakily on the uneven terrain that was bodies. My Dark Vision mode served me well this time.

Cavernous in nature, the chamber of corpses seemed to be constructed in a dome-like fashion: high façades and ceiling, rib-like arches, and no apparent exit except for a dimly lit hole on the ceiling-. My mask vision zoomed in on the hole. I must've stepped on a faulty piece of membrane and fallen into this Hell. However, this Hell seemed to have saved my life from the wave of _kainde amedha._ I heard nothing now but my own sounds and the cracking of ancient bones beneath my sandaled feet. Did the other two huntresses survive? Had they already left? Or were they swallowed up in the onslaught, never to see the outer world again?

Grimacing, I stared down into the empty eye sockets of some hapless beast with four, long skeletal legs and a hefty rib cage. I observed it and noticed the thick rib bones were bent outward, leaving a distinct hole in the side of the skeleton. The remnants of a _kainde amedha _birth. This…was the waste chamber. It had to be. All remnants of the birthing victims were taken here after their usefulness had been worn out. To me it made perfect sense. The _kainde amedha_ couldn't allow dead, decaying bodies to rot along their hive walls for too long. It would make their hive prone to disease and pestilence, if any existed on this planet. By placing all corpses into this one chamber, it kept the rot controlled. A highly intelligent method.

Not only were corpses present, but I could see several opened _kainde amedha_ eggs in the pile of remains. For an instant, my chest tightened with fear but they were empty and dry, rather than full and slimy. I tapped a nearby one with my foot. Dry as a bone and cold. Then I spotted the white, cold remains of a face hugger, segmented legs curled inward in death. I too tapped it with my foot to ensure it was indeed dead. Hard as a rock and cold. Definitely the waste chamber.

I thought about this for a moment but banished such notions for more urgent matters. Where was my spear? Were all my weapons functioning? Where was my Warrior Skull? Scanning the bone pile my vision switched to a setting that would detect technologies. Not far away, on the slope I spotted my spear embedded into the bone pile. Treading carefully on the irregular surface of bodies, empty eggs, and dead face grippers I made my way to my beloved weapon. I gripped it and the spear responded to my touch, shortening in my fist. At least I found it and it still worked. Now…to find the skull I'd earned.

My face twisted in frustration. I could see nothing that looked like a _kainde amedha_ skull. Eyes roving to and fro I scanned the pile. Nothing. A sickening feeling, not from the horrid stench, developed in the pit of my empty stomach. I…I didn't remember it on me when the onslaught of aliens began. It all happened so fast…I must've dropped it when I was attacked! The skull…my trophy was gone. I didn't have the slightest clue where it could be and I doubted I'd find it again. Threatening to make me cry my throat constricted. All my hard fighting and injuries to acquire that wonderful trophy were gone and wasted. I'd have to kill another one. Anger burned like a hot coal in my craw and my teeth ground in my head.

However, before I could kill another trophy to replace the lost one, I'd have to find a way out of this pit. My mask quickly scanned my armaments and indicated everything, despite my rough fall, was still functional. Save for my wrist blades, which were little more than irregular melted rods of metal. A regretful sigh poured from my lungs. These were the wrist blades Hunter gave to me long ago…now melted from the caustic blood of the _kainde amedha. _ However, I knew that was the reason Hunter had given them to me in the first place, to protect myself and slay my enemies. The blades were replaceable, but my life was not.

Certain I was ready to locate an exit I cautiously limped my way down the slope of the horrific pile. My body hurt all over from that fall but I was still in fine form to fight. Crunching over the bones and shells of the pile, I swore I heard a sound. Stopping I waited and listened. Nothing. I continued, eyes darting through the dimly lit chamber. Then I heard the sound again, more distinctly. It was a rapid clattering, but it didn't sound like anything big. More like the sound of scurrying feet.

Nervous, I picked up the pace and suddenly my foot and leg plunged downward, straight through the broken ribs of some large beast. Crying out I braced my spear against the heavy rib bones and stopped my fall. Apparently, there were holes in this pile of bodies. Frustrated and startled I pulled myself up until my head and chest rested on the side of the rib cage again. Damn.

Then…the sound of scurrying feet came again…closer this time. My eyes widened behind my mask when it picked up movement not more than ten feet from me. Long, spindly legs flexed over the ridge of skulls and a tan, flat, body followed. Oh…SHIT…

Frantic I tried to pull myself out of the rib slats but the smooth bone made it hard to find purchase. Scuttling over the bones rapidly the horrid abomination known as a face hugger closed in on me. Panic clawed deep into my chest. Fire Blood taught me all about face huggers. He loathed the very sight of them and told me, _"Keep your mask on. It'll save you, but if you let one of those things latch on, you're as good as dead. They'll eventually melt their way onto your face. If they DO get you…kill yourself and don't let those smug bastards get the satisfaction."_

I would rather die. Desperate, I kicked my legs and found a foothold, enough to pull out of the ribs. Suddenly, the oncoming monstrosity leaped, snaky tail whipping behind it. I screamed as its legs spread wide at my face, flashing its slimy pink underside. My hand moved, gripped my dagger, and I threw it hard. Much to my relief my aim was on. With a sickening _Thunk!_ the dagger pierced the face-hugger's underside and it dropped like a stone, thrashing wildly, flinging droplets of acid everywhere. I didn't waste a moment. Leaping over to the squirming monster, I stabbed it repeatedly with my spear until it ceased moving. Sighing I retrieved my dagger, which luckily was a _kainde amedha_ bone dagger and was immune to acid blood. Dousing the harsh edge with more neutralizers before sheathing it, I thanked Garv for giving me a pair of those special knives.

No sooner had my heart stopped racing when I heard more noise. Rustling…scurrying feet. Cursing I turned around and my mask revealed more of the horrid bug-like impregnators scuttling over the bone pile toward me, lured by my body heat and movement. My spear ready, I backed away down the pile, never turning my back on them as they gained speed. At least…I thought.

Suddenly, something wet and warm slapped against my back and the reaction of horror sent me spinning and thrashing to rid myself of the abomination. Harsh spindly legs dug into my back as the face hugger tried to climb my body and find my face. I screamed…not the wisest thing to do when there were more face-huggers coming…but I couldn't help it. Screaming and fighting to rip the horrid fiend from my body I faintly realized I had made myself even more vulnerable. Before I had a chance to correct, I spotted a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. I lifted my arm and face-gripper legs clenched around my forearm like a clammy skeletal hand! The long, segmented tail whipped around, striking the side of my mask, trying to find my neck and choke me into submission. But I fought it with a frantic ferocity.

Putting my arm to my side, I brought one of my feet up and stomped hard on the face-hugger's tail. It didn't like the assault. Shrieking, it loosened its slimy hold on my forearm and vainly tried to leap at my face! Luckily I had it pinned by the tail and swiftly hacked it in half with my damaged wrist blades out of impulse. I straightened my body and without warning, a tail clamped against my windpipe, tightening as it raped my lungs of air. The one on my back! My hands flew to my neck, scratching and pawing at the suffocating tail to make it release me. This face hugger had only one purpose and it vied to perform its task swiftly. Sharp legs scurried up my back, following the tail's path until I felt it on my shoulder. A hot wetness pressing against the back of my hair, it attempted to locate my mouth. Violation. That's the only word I could think. Tugging at the choking appendage about my throat, I managed to loosen it only slightly. This only made the little monster's movements quicker. I knobby clawed leg tip tapped my eyepiece and I shrieked. It was working its way around my head but I couldn't reach for a dagger to stab it without releasing the tail again. If I let that tail go it would strangle me until I passed out…then it could do whatever it wanted to me. NEVER! I wouldn't let this abomination win!

That's when it hit me…literally. A horrified cry was all I could manage when abruptly another face hugger leaped up and slammed hard onto the surface of my mask! I fell to the ground hard, rolling over the bones in a desperate struggle for my life. The pressure from the strong legs pressed against the ridges of my mask, threatening to crush it around my face. Fraught with panic I rammed my masked face against the bones, trying to crush my assailant while still keeping my hands on the strangling tail of the other one. However, nothing I did made it quit. Watching through my eyes pieces, I could see the slimy member from the creature probing the surface of my mask as it sought my throat. This was it…in a few seconds it would start melting my mask off and then I'd be impregnated with its vile spawn.

Suddenly, the face hugger on my back slackened its grip a bit more and a hissing filled my left ear. The sharp legs dug into my shoulder armor as the creature tensed. Then, I'm not sure what happened but I felt legs slapping and tapping against my hair and making the exposed parts of my mask ring metallically. What was going on? Before I knew it, the atrocity on my mask pulled away and nothing but flailing spindly legs filled my vision. The tail around my neck pulled away so fast it left a burn across my skin. Now that my hands, neck, and face were free, I violently grabbed the hard-shelled creatures and threw them away from me.

Then…I realized what had happened. Now on the bone pile near me, the pair of bug-like monsters raised their forelegs, exposing their undersides to one another and lashed their tails! They…they were fighting…fighting for the right to implant me! With silent ferocity the two face huggers clashed, legs rapidly clawing at each other and rolling around like mad creatures. I wasted no time with the opportunity. Picking up my spear, I reared it up, took aim, and plunged it straight through both of them while they fought. Their long legs thrashed even more upon their death until at last they ceased.

Shaking with rage and distress, I paused to gain my breath and regain my composure. I had come inches from death but an inexplicable twist of fate had spared me. Touching my mask, I wiped the face-hugger slime from it with disgust. Soon I realized there could be more of those horrid things in the bone pile and I needed to find a way out. Unsteadily I trudged away from my fresh kills, unwilling to even touch them again. Then I looked back and decided a leg from them would be a testament to this struggle. So, I promptly cut one of the segments off, tied it securely to my belt, and resumed my quest to find a way out of this Hell.


	15. A Trick

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 15**

"**A Trick"**

I knew it was unbecoming of a Predator warrior to be afraid when on a hunt, but I couldn't help it. Gripping my spear handle so hard my hands hurt, I tried to stave the shaking of my body. After almost becoming impregnated by some face huggers and finding myself trapped and alone in this horrid pit of death, fear had finally slipped into the cracks of my mind. My jaw began quivering, causing my teeth the tap at a rapid pace. I wasn't shaking this bad when I entered the Hive, but now I was trembling like a frightened child as I walked.

At last, I stopped, knelt down and tried to collect my thoughts and conquer my fears.

"_Calm down. You're alive. You can still fight. You have almost all of your weapons. There is a way out of here and you will find it." _

My shaking slowly subsided as I took deep breaths. I stood again, switching my mask sight to locate light sources. Light, I guessed, would inevitably lead outside. The vision switched quickly at my command, showing shadows and…light! I could see a light source several hundred meters ahead shining over the crest of a pile of bones. Heart filled with hope, I tread carefully to avoid any incident. Quickly I switched my vision to motion detection mode, just in case some hidden face huggers or _kainde amedha_ were lurking nearby. Once I neared the crest of the bone hill I got down on all fours and crept up so as not to draw attention to myself. My hip armor and knee covers clanked against the bones a bit louder than I wanted but it couldn't be helped. Slowly, my head peered over the top and I froze. There was the pit's exit, an irregular oval-shaped opening to a Hive tunnel that led to who-knows-where. Right in front of it stood five Drones mingling about. I lowered my head to the smelly bones to try and keep myself hidden as I watched them.

The largest Drone, of about 8 ½ feet, was standing in a crouched position, shaking its smooth obsidian head and tapped its long bony tail tip against the Hive floor as if bored. Every other Drone lay impassively on their stomachs, gangly arms out in front of them, long heads erect. One of the smaller ones was lightly running its inner mouth jaws over the intricate plating of its forearm in a scratching motion. I watched them, partially frightened, but mostly curious. I'd never seen a _kainde-amedha_ in such a relaxed position before and it took me aback. All the ones I'd ever seen were either ferociously attacking or thrashing in death throws. It almost seemed like a different creature when not moving or attacking.

As I watched, a light rustling caught the attention of the Drones. Immediately, they rose on all fours heads directed toward the sound. Luckily, it was in the opposite direction of me so I knew they hadn't detected me yet. I watched as a much smaller _kainde-amedha_ loped up to the others. It appeared to be fairly young considering it was about four feet long and seemed more light in color. _Kainde-amedha_ started their lives as brownish yellow snake-like creatures and very rapidly developed into the large jet-black beasts. This one appeared to be in between adult and chest-burster stage.

Almost instantly the five Drones surrounded the young creature, hissing lightly. I thought for certain they intended to mass on the tiny creature and kill it. But much to my astonishment the small _kainde-amedha_ froze in place, put its long head down, and arched its back to jut its tubular protrusions high. My mask zoomed in close on the scene. Very slowly the five larger creatures stuck out their inner mouths and moved them just over the flesh of the little one, but not touching it directly. A shiny secretion began oozing from the young one's back tubes, which made it seem moister than usual. Lightly, the inner mouths touched the secretion and retracted back into the hinged jaws of the adults. What in the world were they doing?

After a moment the largest _kainde-amedha_ made a sharp, quick, shriek and butted the young one's backside with the frontal dome of its skull. The others moved away and without a backward glance the young one raced away into the darkness of the Hive tunnel to join its brethren.

I gasped in my mind. That's it! _Kainde-amedha_ didn't have eyes, so they didn't see as I did or as Predators did. Instead, they detected the chemical signatures of one another to identify themselves. That's what that shiny stuff was, a special chemical that identified the individual! If something didn't match their chemical signature, such as a Predator or other life form, they killed it. That's how they could see without eyes! That's how they found us and identified us as intruders. I also recall Garv telling me many Predators also believed the _kainde-amedha_ are mind linked as well. That was how they could coordinate their attacks so efficiently and manage their nest with machine-like efficiency.

My mind became alight with an incredibly dangerous yet brilliant idea of escape. If I could find a young _kainde-amedha_ in this place, kill it and slather that secretion it made all over my body then there was a chance the other _kainde-amedha_ would mistake me for one of their own. It was so crazy it just could work! The only problem was I'd be putting myself right under the deadly jaws of those creatures and if they detected the slightest hint that I might not be one of them then they would kill me on the spot. Another problem would be if they indeed _were_ mind-linked, would I be able to fool them anyway with just the secretion? I couldn't say. My plan seemed ingenious, but it was fraught with inconceivable danger. Then again…simply fighting my way out and _hoping_ to find an exit without being killed didn't seem any less dangerous. This was a _kainde-amedha_ Hive. I was an intruder. They were practically programmed to kill me in any way possible. The only way I would survive this, was to fool them.

Backing down the bone pile as quietly as I could manage, I tediously snuck away to find another _kainde-amedha_. The trick would be to find one all by itself and kill it quietly without alerting the others of danger or of my intrusion. The kill would have to be quick, silent, and hand-to-hand. I dreaded walking over the bones because no matter how quiet I tried to be every step made a sound. Not to mention the fact that there could be more face huggers hiding in the pile of carnage and I deeply resented encountering any more of those.

I suppose I walked over the bones for close to an hour, mostly due to my cautious treading. Suddenly, I rounded the edge of a thinner pile of bones and perched on the partially fresh corpse of some furry creature was a _kainde-amedha_. My whole body went stiff as I froze in position, hoping it hadn't seen me yet. The alien was fairly large, around the seven-foot mark but I didn't care about its size. For the moment it appeared to be feeding on the grisly meat hanging from the carcass's bones. Clamping its teeth hard into the flesh, it shook its long head to tear off a piece. It was completely too preoccupied to notice me, only a mere 20 yards away.

Subtle as I could, I raised my spear, cursing myself for having it unextended. The noise of the weapon opening would surely make it look and probably signal an attack. It would have to be instantaneous. I took a breath, steadying my hand and pointing my other hand to lead the throw. The _kainde-amedha_ raised its eyeless black head to consume another chunk of meat and as it did my spear periscoped to its full length. Before it could whip its head in my direction, I threw my weapon and the spear point penetrated the beast's elongated head straight on, sending it tumbling off its meal to the ground. It shook for a few seconds but soon died. I sighed in relief, wiping cold sweat from the back of my neck. Now, I just had to clean the thing and take off the parts I would need.

As quiet as I could manage, I rolled the dead alien over onto its stomach, retracting my spear and setting it to the side. I unsheathed my bone dagger and slammed it forcefully into the boned shoulder blade beside the tubular back protrusions. The chitinous flesh cracked and sizzled as the blade sliced through with each hacking motion. I was mindful of the acid blood oozing out in puss-like blobs and the smell was rancid as I opened the cavity. Soon I had cut the entire upper back away from the carcass. I gripped the back tubes and pulled with all my might to tear it free. However, I wasn't quite strong enough. Any other Predator could do it, but not I. Frustrated, I knew I'd have to cut more to free the piece, but I had to be careful. If I punctured the tubes' chemical sacs and spilled the fluid, then it would be wasted and I wouldn't have enough to put on my body. But I also had to watch out for the acid blood. One wrong move and my hand could be melted into a bony stump. After several long minutes of careful dissection, I was able to remove the back section from my kill and string it out over the floor.

I looked at the grisly piece carefully. Beneath the back tubes hung several large yellowish sacs about half the size of my head, sloshing with fluid. That is where the creature's chemical secretions were stored. Dousing one of the sacks with neutralizing agent, I decided to test the fluid and make sure it too was not acidic. It certainly would be an awful discovery if it were true. Making a tiny slit with my bone dagger I opened the sac, holding the edges up to avoid spilling any. Then, I dipped my mangled wrist blades into the fluid and watched. No hissing, no smoking, and no melting. A little nervous, I dipped my finger in the sac. The texture was that of mucus and of blood, slimy, thick, and hot. I felt no burning at all. _Thank you_.

Without further hesitation, I dipped my hand in the opened sac and slathered the sloppy secretion all over my arm until I glistened. In less than twenty minutes, I had used two sacs worth of slime and had two more left over. I left them attached to the back plate, knowing they could be useful later. To be very sure, I doused my body again. If this were to work, I'd have to mask my signature fully. Fully coated with the slime, I set to work removing the shell-like alien head from the brain casing. This was much easier and in no time I had the hollowed skull ready. Using the neutralizing agent, which I seemed to be running low on, I neutralized the inner shell of the skull. Looking at the back tubes, I decided to use them as well.

After another half hour, I finally rigged the alien skull to the front of my mask and the plate of alien back protrusions to my own back to partially give the illusion that I was one of them both in smell and in appearance. I hoped the chemical smell would be the deciding factor because I bet I looked pretty ridiculous for a _kainde-amedha_. Setting my mask site to X-ray so I could see through my skull mask I began walking back toward the exit, fully donned in my _kainde-amedha_ attire.

When I reached the crest of the bone hill, I stopped to watch the creatures, still guarding the exit and at last summoned my courage to approach. Dropping down on all fours, I mimicked the movements of a _kainde-amedha_. Though, I must admit, I looked rather awkward when compared to the lithe creatures. Trying to keep my breaths steady and through my nose, I crawled down the slope. My mask vision, piercing through the alien skull over my head, showed the five _kainde-amedha_ turning their heads in my direction. I think I stopped breathing when they rose and waited for me to come closer. Once I had made it to the hard sticky floor and ambled in their direction, the five beasts slithered toward me. I think I stopped breathing when they surrounded me on all sides. Eyes darting, I took in the size of them. They looked much larger up close and being on all fours amplified their size. My booming heart threatened to blow out my eardrums. Slowly, I tipped the skull over my head downward until the mouth touched the ground and then arched the tubes strapped to my back as I had seen the young _kainde-amedha_ do before. Gently, I applied pressure to the last two secretion sacs I had tucked under my arms and before I knew it the fluid was dripping down my back from the tubes.

The largest kainde-amedha in the group had chosen the spot right in front of me and hissed lightly. Slowly, its sharp-toothed maw opened and revealed the deadly inner mouth, oozing with drool. The tiny jaws flexed and clamped the air before my alien skull mask. At length I felt the other four inner mouths touching my back tubes, seeming to taste the secretion. By now I was just breathing shallowly through my nose, trying to keep my heart rate down. Their most deadly parts were inches from my face and true flesh. If any suspicion rose, they would use them to kill me. Drawing its inner mouth inside, the largest _kainde-amedha_ rocked its head to the side a moment and hissed, nudging my alien skull.

Had it worked? Were they buying it? Then, the others parted from me and the largest one moved aside as well. I wanted to shriek for joy! They HAD bought it! My stolen chemical signature had fooled them! As they parted, I moved away as gracefully as I could on my hands and feet, entering the tunnel without resistance. I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't believe it had worked so beautifully! They didn't seem to suspect a thing.

Heart soaring with triumph, I waited until I was out of view of the _kainde-amedha_ and stood up, running cautiously down the tunnel. I left my attire on because I knew if I encountered anymore of the beasts then I'd need my disguise. Running in a hunched position, I traversed the tunnel's path. For many minutes I ran until I saw what my eyes wanted to behold since I'd entered this accursed place: the gaping exit to the outside!

It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my chest. Nothing was more beautiful than the sight of that wondrous mouth of escape. Eagerly, I rushed toward it. But, suddenly a black form dropped down in my path. Body going rigid, I fell to my hands and knees, dipping the alien skull over my head and arching my back again. With my mask vision, I could see the kainde-amedha in front of me was much larger than the ones I'd seen back in the pit. This one had a broader skeletal chest and the head was vented and more detailed than a mere Drone class. It was a Warrior. A ruthless defender of the Hive.

Back spikes bristling the menacing beast hissed, jutting its inner mouth at me. Trying to steady my breaths I squeezed the sacs under my arms again, draining them of what little secretion I had left. The Warrior's posturing screamed aggression as it stalked up to me on all fours. Its bladed, skeletal tail lashed slowly as it came inches from my alien skull mask. Rising up on its strong back legs, the monster touched its inner mouth to my back tubes, tasting the secretion. I held very still, praying it too would be fooled as the Drones were. Like it had a mind of its own, the alien's tail brushed along my body. It hissed at me very deep and intense. My body tensed as I realized, it wasn't buying my disguise. Suddenly, without warning, the black guard grabbed the back of my alien skull in its clawed hands and slammed its inner mouth straight through, just inches above my head! I gasped as drool and broken alien skull dropped into my hair. Trying to wriggle free was out of the question, so I did the only thing I could do. Without hesitation, my plasma gun raised, aimed straight at the Warrior's gaping mouth, and blasted a steaming hole straight through! Acid rained down on the skull, which was naturally immune to acid. That skull saved my life.

Hurriedly, I pulled off the broken alien skull and held it over my arm. It wasn't my first Warrior skull, but it would do. With urgency, I jumped over the dead Warrior and raced toward the exit. Mask vision switching to my natural sight, I ran hard. All at once, I felt something hard strike my back and it sent me tumbling across the slimy resin floor. I struggled to stand but felt claws pinning me and hot spittle oozing onto my back. I vainly tried to turn and activate my plasma cannon to blow the monster pinning me away but with a flash of teeth, a kainde-amedha's inner mouth smashed my weapon, detaching it from my shoulder and mask! I screamed as another alien Warrior pounced on top of me, pinning my arms. I couldn't reach my spear or my dagger, nor could I lash out with my wrist weapons. They had me subdued. Before I knew it, the two Warriors seized my armored wrists in their jaws and began dragging me away from the exit.

My eyes bulged behind my mask and I screamed desperately in my Predator language, **"NO! NO! NO! RELEASE ME! NOOOO!"**

No sound I made, nor fight I fought, could stop them. Dragging me as if I weighed nothing the two Warrior demons drug me away from the light, deep into the darkest recesses of their Hive, my screams echoing off the slimy walls.


	16. Something in the Dark

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 16**

"**Something in the Dark"**

My screams of horror went unheeded by the monsters dragging me through their slimy tunnels. I vainly kicked my legs and tried to dig them into the Hive floor, trying to escape, but their strong jaws held my wrist cuffs without ceasing and nothing I did slowed their maddening pace. Bouncing off the walls in perfect unison and bounding with unrelenting power, the two Warriors traversed the intricate maze of their tunnels with me in tow until at last they stopped. Feeling soreness in my neck from being jarred so much, I painfully looked around. We were upside down on the ceiling, with my body dangling downward in a terribly uncomfortable twist. The chamber they'd brought me into was dark and much slimier than any of the other tunnels or chambers I'd seen. In fact, it was so moist the slime was running down the walls in slow, slick rivers as if the very fabric of the hive was drooling, ready to devour me.

The two Warriors made a unified shriek through their teeth and stretched my arms further apart. Gritting my teeth hard in discomfort I could almost hear my muscles and tendons pulling away. I couldn't fight them, the position they had me in prevented any such movement and I feared they'd chew my hands off if I fought too much. But still, I wanted to fight, wanted to decapitate the black demons and escape.

Hot drool oozed down my arms from the beasts' mouths clamped onto my wrist cuffs. All at once, another pair of _kainde amedha_ Drones appeared from the holes in the walls and hissed at the Warriors. They hissed back in response, seeming to communicate back and forth. The larger Drone stalked beneath my dangling legs and tipped its head, baring those translucent teeth at me. Without warning, it lashed its tail once, crouched close to the floor, and made a phenomenal leap straight up, latching its strong claws to the ceiling next to me. With long clawed fingers, it gripped my right ankle and pressed it to the ceiling. I kicked as hard as I could and managed to jerk my ankle from its grasp. The _kainde amedha _hissed harshly as I delivered a solid kick to its bared teeth. But, my valiant fight was quickly subdued by the tail of the Warrior holding my right wrist. With the detexterity of a third hand, the bony black tail coiled around my leg and slammed it to the ceiling hard.

I let forth a frustrated screaming 'roar' but soon found my other leg subdued as well and stretched out. The Drone I kicked hissed, crawling closer to me. It turned its back tubes to me and without warning clear slopping mucus, unlike the kind I'd seen before, shot out of the holes and splattered against my arms and side. Then, the second Drone followed suit, spraying the hot mucus over my body. At first I didn't understand, but after a few minutes or so I could feel my skin begin to tighten as the mucus dried into a crystalline cocoon.

In less than ten minutes the Drones had caked thick slime bonds over my legs, upper arms, and pelvis. The Warriors released me and crawled away from my line of sight, leaving the Drones to finish their slime construction. Quickly, I discovered the dried secretion held me firm as glue to the ceiling though I struggled against it with all my might. Giving my bonds a final quick spray of slime, the Drones leaped from the ceiling and landed gracefully to the Hive floor. My head and neck were able to move as were my hands but my arms, legs and lower torso were firmly glued.

Craning my neck around I noticed the Drones had neglected to cover my upper torso. A sickening dread filled my senses. They intended it that way so the offspring they would implant me with would have a clear path to break out of my chest! My eyes darted about for the horrid egg, but all I saw were a couple opened ones, hollow and empty. They must've left to retrieve one from somewhere else in the Hive. I knew instantly I had to break free of my bonds before they returned because if they got an egg near me there would be nothing I could do to defend myself from a facehugger assault.

I began to methodically wriggle my limbs, trying to find a weakness in the slime bonds. None presented itself. The tightness of panic twisted against my lungs as I went into a violent thrashing that proved just as futile. I cried out, seething through bared teeth.

How could I allow this to happen? I was so close to escaping, the exit was in sight and now…this. I was stuck to the Hive ceiling, awaiting the most horrid death imaginable for any creature; being a shell for some abomination to grow inside and then discard like waste. I never thought it would come to this. All my life I was certain my death would be from a fellow Predator I'd insulted or got in a fight with. Never did I envision being impregnated by a _kainde amedha_ facehugger deep in this Hell they called home all alone in the slime covered dark. My teeth clamped hard, I felt my own frustrated tears mix with the slime on my face and drip away.

I wanted to see Garv, if only for a moment. I wanted to feel his warm textured flesh against mine, his brawny arms encircling me in a gesture that said he'd protect me from anything. If only for an instant I wished to hear his triple-beated heart near my ear as he held me to his broad chest.

Then, my thoughts flooded my eyes with tear and memory. I could see Hunter when I was but a small girl.

….

"_**No, no, no Little Fighter! Do not put your arms like that when you strike! You'll get them broken like sticks!"** Hunter growled, repositioning the practice spear in my child hands._

"_I am sorry Hunter." I apologized lowering my head submissively._

"'_**Sorry' will not save your limbs. Just do not do it again. Now, same movement, but this time keep your arms bent and your spear straight." **He commanded sternly._

_Nodding compliance, I went down into a ready stance. _

"_**Begin!"** Hunter barked._

_I spun around, this time positioning my arms as Hunter instructed and once I did that my spear rod clanked against Hunter's wrist cuff. His large head dipped and he lowered the tip of my spear._

"_**You learn fast for an Ooman. That will be all for today Little Fighter."** He clicked._

_I smiled a bit and retracted my practice spear before rushing to put it away in my personal corner of the dwelling. Obedient, I began to sit on my pile of furs I called a bed when Hunter hissed my name. Quick as possible, I dashed across the room to his side, staring up at his towering form expectantly. Very calmly he backed up and sat in his bone chair and made a sound that indicated I approach him. I took slow direct steps toward him as I had been taught to do when summoned to a seated Predator. It was to show I meant no challenge or disrespect. His clawed fingers flicked to the right, indicating I assume a position on that side of the chair, so I complied. I folded my hands, pursing my lips with a bit of nervousness since I didn't know what Hunter wanted of me._

_Soon I stood next to him, eyes directed ahead, not looking at him and he not looking at me. He lifted his mammoth hand, placed it over the top of my skull and very gently ran his claws through my reddish dreadlocks. It felt good against my scalp and I smiled. He was in a good mood or at least a peaceful one. He stroked my head for a few minutes in silence. Hunter didn't talk much to me unless he gave commands, but his actions spoke for him. Right then he was letting me know he was pleased with my progress and my obedience to him. In a strong, silent way he was proud of me._

_As he stroked my hair I felt compelled to speak to him. In the quietest timid voice I asked, "Hunter? May I speak?"_

_He didn't look at me but clicked, **"If you must."**_

"_Why do you teach me to fight?" I asked._

_Grunting he replied, **"You're no good dead Little Fighter. If you know how to fight you'll live much longer."**_

_I thought for a moment, "But why do you…why do you get so detailed with me?"_

"_**Are you questioning my methods?"** he hissed._

"_No! Of course not Hunter. But I am just an Ooman. Why do you teach me with detail?" I asked innocently._

_My Predator master stopped stroking my hair which made me a tad nervous. I hoped I hadn't asked the wrong thing. Then he replied, **"Little Fighter, you are not just an Ooman. If you were just an Ooman I would never have kept you. You have strength of spirit for one so young. You never give up even when I make it impossible for you."**_

_For an instant I looked at him. That was probably the longest talk he'd given to me directly that wasn't a command since I'd been with him._

_Rising from his chair he waved me away with a rattle, **"Go on now. I have much to do."**_

…..

I retracted from memory of Hunter and snapped back into the dark reality of the Hive. _I never give up. I have strength of spirit. I never give up._ Hunter said it all those years ago and it had stuck with me to this day. I would find a way out of this! I wasn't going to give up just because it appeared hopeless. I would live up to my given name and Hunter's praise.

I observed my position, attempting to discover a chink in this cocoon's design. There had to be a way out of this thing. All at once, I heard a sickening gurgled breath from below. I twisted my neck to the back of me and in the dark I gasped when I viewed the grisly glowing splatter of Predator blood across the Hive wall and floor! My mask vision switched to infrared and there, stuck against the wall was the dimming yellow and green heat signature of a Predator. In seconds, my mask identified the form as Schr'all. Her heat was fading slowly and growing colder but her heart still beat. A sickening lump of ice rolled in my guts when I viewed her. A massive tattered hole in her stomach region was spilling her glowing pale intestines and oozing the last drops of her blood onto the floor. There was little doubt what had happened to her. She'd been impregnated and the horrid abomination had already burst from her. What was odd about the wound was the location. Rather than slamming through the sternum of the ribcage, the creature had apparently chosen to chew through the softer stomach flesh. That's why she still lived, but now, it had left her to bleed to death instead of granting a quick demise.

"Schr'all!" I called with unexpected concern for her.

But it was far too late for her to respond to me. Her massive internal trauma and blood loss had slipped her into a state of shock beyond the state of the natural world. I once again switched to heat vision and as I did the yellowed heat faded to green and she expelled a final raspy breath. For some unknown reason I felt great pity for the female I had hated for so long. Though she hated me and once nearly killed me, even _she_ didn't deserve to die in such a manner. However, now wasn't the time to be concerned for the dead. I needed to worry about the abomination that had spawned from Schr'all.

The ice in my stomach sank deeper. Garv had told me of Predators being impregnated by the _kainde amedha_. The Predators' hunting code dictated that any Predator that was impregnated had to kill themselves or another warrior had to kill them to ensure the wretched hybrid would never birth. Now…it was too late. Schr'all didn't kill herself and no one found her to kill her and the monstrosity inside her. It had birthed and now it was wandering the Hive. Nothing my imagination could conceive could piece together what this new beast would look like, the cross of Predator and _kainde amedha._ The only thing that was clear was it was up to me to find the monster and slay it. But how? I was stuck to the ceiling and even if I did free myself, how in this world could I find one hybrid out of thousands of _kainde amedha_? For that matter, how was I to find a way back out of this place?

I jerked my limbs individually, testing the slime again. All at once, I felt my right wrist slip just a bit. Squeezing my fist hard I suddenly ejected my wrist blades making a slight crack in the bond. A new overwhelming surge of hope and adrenaline sent me into a wiggling frenzy. I bent my wrist, trying to get the damaged blades to work on the hardened slime. Then, I slipped farther but this time I felt slicing pain in my arm. I sucked in a breath and saw a dribble of blood ooze down my forearm. Eager hope soon entangled with caution and dread. If this cocoon's glass surface slit my arms to ribbons I'd bleed to death and then I'd be in worse shape than I was before. I took a deep relaxing breath, trying to calm my instincts of escaping. This would take finesse, not mindless thrashing. But time was against me. If I didn't hurry those _kainde-amedha_ would return with an egg and then I'd be doomed to impregnation. I bent my wrist painfully forward, trying to get the wrist blade edge in contact with the bond. It was barely touching and there was no way I could maneuver my wrist to saw away at it.

Very gingerly I straightened my fingers, making my hand the thinnest shape it could possibly achieve and began to twist back and forth. Gradually I felt the slick inner surface of my bond release my arm. I cut myself again but at this point pain didn't matter. Without warning, the cocoon encasing my arm whined like ice cracking and suddenly shattered, freeing my right arm!

I could have cried aloud with joy. Now partially free, I slashed at the slime holding my other arm and shoulder. Eventually, it too succumbed to my blade and I tipped down and forward at a most uncomfortable angle. My feet and waist remained stuck and now my back and abs began to ache from the dangled position of my upper torso. I had to do this right. If I didn't release both my legs at the same time I could fall forward and break my other stuck leg. Then again I could fall on my head and break my neck if I broke away too quickly. So, very carefully I cut along my legs, trying to free them evenly.

Suddenly, I heard a hissing down the corridor! The _kainde-amedha_! They were returning! Straining with all my might, I tightened my abs and flattened my back to the ceiling again, grabbing the stringy bits of hardened slime like handles. I couldn't let those monsters know I was partially free. They'd bind me better than before or worse, hold me down themselves while the facehugger did its hideous task.

I switched to my movement detection sight and in no time I spotted two large Drones toting a pulsing brown egg between them. Gently, they placed the bulbous pod beneath my form and slimed the base to the floor using their back tubes like they had on me. Apparently this was to ensure that it would remain in place and not roll. After their task was complete the two stalked away, back into the darkness of the tunnel. Feeling a new sense of panic and urgency I sawed away at my leg bonds again, keeping an eye on the ticking "time bomb" beneath me. Any second it would sense my body heat and spring up at me. My heart thundered in my ears, sweat poured down the tip of my nose. I felt the bond crack slightly.

Seeming to come to life, the slimy pick lips of the _kainde-amedha_ egg peeled back, exposing a gloppy, pulsing white mass. Inside, my motion vision spotted a snaky brown tail slither down into the pulsing mass. Gasping in horror I sawed quicker. The spindly spider-like legs of the face gripper flexed up out of the egg, slinging slime everywhere. Suddenly I felt the bonds break, I fell from the ceiling, flipped over, and landed straight on top of the opened egg. In an instant the newborn parasite clamped onto my thigh using its tail and legs like a vice. Leaping to the side I smashed the plated monster's body to the Hive wall and unsheathed my slimed up dagger. With careful urgency, I dug the blade edge into the flat body, which seemed to agitate the little beast into loosening its grip and finally drop away thrashing with my bone dagger still embedded in its body.

At first I thought I'd won, but without warning, the most horrible nerve-racking pain enflamed the side of my leg and the fetid stench of burning flesh invaded my nostrils. I screamed in pain, falling to the floor in agony. A single line of the face gripper's acid blood had dripped down my leg and was rapidly eating my flesh wherever it touched! Trying to concentrate through the pain, I fumbled for my medical neutralizer. But, I soon discovered it was all gone. I'd used it all! Desperate for relief I tried to slather the floor slime on the acid but it had no affect. I writhed in agony mouth open in a silent squeaking scream as the pain intensified. Suddenly, I found myself near Schr'all's corpse, permanently stuck to the Hive wall. Pain seizing my senses in its' torturous embrace, I rose and clawed madly at the dead body's belt, trying to locate the medic pack. Seconds passed like excruciating hours until by sheer dumb luck my fingers brushed against the metallic canister of neutralizing agent secured to her belt. Without hesitation I opened the canister and doused the acid burn with all the liquid inside. Like a cool rush of ice, the burning ceased and dull pain throbbed in its place. I fell against the Hive wall hard, sweat pouring down my exposed skin.

Now I understood the pain Garv had suffered when he too was hit with the dreaded acid blood. Holding the upper portion of my thigh I examined the damage. A black, ratty-looking burn line running from the middle of my thigh to the top of my knee revealed the damage. Actually the wound was thin and didn't even appear that serious, but the pain of seconds before disputed that assumption. The acid had eaten about a half inch into my flesh and gotten to my thigh muscle. Even now the pain was excruciating but at least it hadn't gone much deeper. Luckily it wasn't bleeding but it still hurt awfully bad.

A few minutes passed before I staggered to my feet, gripping my injured thigh. I could walk and probably run if need be, but it would be a painful journey either way. My mask switched visions really quick. No movement. No heat. No light either. I was lost again with no plasma cannon, just a net gun, my spear, and a couple daggers. I didn't have anymore neutralizing agent so I inspected Schr'all's shredded remains. She didn't even look like the same Predator with death obscuring her features. All she looked like was a pale, disemboweled piece of meat. I shook my head at her remains, not knowing if I should scorn or pity her. Probably both. I dug into the slime pasting her to the wall, trying to find something that would be of use to me. Her plasma cannon was smashed so that wouldn't work. I searched her belt and found one more canister of neutralizing agent and then, much to my surprise I found a small throwing disk! For a few minutes I fiddled with the device until at last the holster and weapon came free in my hand.

"Sorry Schr'all. But I need this more than you do." I said in a hushed tone, though it was a waste of breath on the corpse.

Carefully I latched the new weapon to my own belt, knowing it could come in handy but I still felt hesitant using it since I wasn't trained much in its use. But at this point I didn't care. Anything that could help me out of this mess was welcome. I scavenged for more useful items but none were found. Either she'd lost them in combat or they were broken beyond use.

Stepping away from her tattered body I uttered a short hissing bark that showed my warrior gratitude for the use of her weapons. Even though, I wasn't sure Schr'all deserved such sentiments.

I moved to the middle of the tunnel, scanning its walls in either direction in an attempt to find a way out. For several moments I debated in my mind until at last I opted to go the opposite way my head had pointed when stuck on the ceiling. Logically it was the way the Warriors had dragged from and therefore led to the exit…I hoped. Unsure and in pain I halfway limped through the tunnel.

All around me I could hear ooze dripping, far off hisses, and eerie shrieks as I walked, my spear in hand. I shivered, though the air in the Hive was almost of body temperature degree and humidity. At any moment I could come face to face with one or hundreds of _kainde-amedha_ and all I had to defend myself was a spear and two medium grade weapons. I truly wanted my plasma cannon but it had been damaged and lost somewhere in the Hive. Hoping with all my heart to find an exit, I trudged on into the darkness.

As I rounded a corner I stopped in awe. There, beaming through the upper portion of the Hive wall was light! Glorious, whitish light of the outside blazing down and making the Hive walls glitter with an almost celestial light. My head darted from side to side, looking for the damned _kainde-amedha_. I saw nothing. Not wasting another precious second, I raced to the Hive wall and peered up at the hole. It was too slippery to climb and too high to jump for…unless…Quickly, I unsheathed my metal dagger and pulled out the throwing disk. With fierce determination, I slammed the disk into the Hive wall and was about to slam the dagger into the wall just a bit higher when at length I heard a familiar sound.

A click. A hiss. A rattle.

My head whipped around quick. Had I just heard a rattle? A Predator rattle? For an instant I truly believed it was. But…no…it was impossible. I switched my mask vision to movement and drew a horrified gasp from my mask.

There, crouched on all fours several yards away from me was the abomination, the Predalien. Like a frightened animal, my whole body went stiff.

Slowly, as if evolving before my eyes it rose up erect on two thick, strong striped legs that were eerily Predator in structure but with _kainde-amedha_ design intertwined.

Slowly, it strode into the light, giving my natural vision a chance to view its horrifying design. I stared at its head first. No eyes. Not even the slightest hint that there should be eyes. The skull, while domed in the front and striped like a Predator, still swooped back into the long distinct alien skull. Spikes of Predator design encrusted the smoothed edges of the head and jutting sporadically from the bottom of the long skull were clusters of Predator dreadlocks. The mouth was most definitely Predator with its four claw-like mandibles and fleshy membrane connecting the upper ones to the lower. But the jaws they concealed were _kainde-amedha_, hinged, gaping and with the deadly inner mouth.

This beast also bore long gangly arms distinct of the _kainde-amedha_ but retained the stout thickness of the Predator. Its chest wasn't skeletal like the black beasts, but filled out muscular like the Predators. Gone were the _kainde-amedha_ back tubes and in place were long bony spikes that bore a resemblance to the Predator head spikes except much longer and nasty looking. A long, skeletal tail complete with alien blade lashed behind the monster's backside. It was probably the most horrifying thing I had ever seen in my life…and it was stalking straight for me from the darkness.


	17. Fight for Her Life

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 17**

"**Fight for Her Life"**

I stared at the looming monstrosity only meters from me, not knowing what my next move should be. My deeply ingrained instincts to flee scraped against my skull like claws against stone. But my hard beaten training and upbringing roared to stand my ground and fight the abomination. It was the law of every _kainde amedha_ Hunt that no Predator would suffer the parasitic rape of the honored bloodline. The beast would die…or I would.

It seemed to be staring at me with its eyeless domed forehead. Slowly, it swayed its elongated spiked head, twitching its Predator mandibles. The bony spikes jutting from its striped back splayed wider in a menacing display, making it seem even larger. Very slowly it crouched low, putting its long muscular arms out in front of it, giving it a more Alien appearance. Its long jagged tail lashed impatiently as if it were waiting for some movement out of me. Without much warning, the monster made a jerk toward me as if to jump, flaring its Predator mandibles and snarling. I didn't move, but my heart nearly shot up into my skull.

After its jerk, the beast relaxed its mandibles a bit, tipping its long head. Eerily enough, the posturing was much like that of an inquisitive Predator.

_Why didn't it pounce?_ It certainly had the capability to leap the distance and more, why didn't it just attack?

_Was it messing with me? Holy shit…it WAS! It was testing my reaction, assessing my nerve._

My mind debated inside itself. Should I make a run for it and try to climb to safety? No. If I made a sudden move like that the creature would shred me to little chunks as I tried to climb out. Both the _kainde amedha _and the Predator within its genetic makeup would simultaneously scream the same action: _if it moves, kill it_! There was no way **_that_** instinct would be weeded out of either species. Should I stand and fight it? I should…but was it the _only_ thing to do? If I fought it in such close quarters I would have nowhere to hide and nowhere to run and the huge beast would surely destroy me. Not only that, our scuffle would inevitably draw the attention of any _kainde amedha_ that happened to be within ear-shot and the last thing I wanted right now was to be swarmed without a working plasma cannon to aide me. I needed to escape the Nest and draw the Predalien into an open area where I would stand a better chance of defeating it.

The creature flexed its Predator mandibles outward, hissing harshly before assuming a crouched position, long clawed fingers scratching against the floor. Very carefully I looked up at my hole of escape and then at the Predalien. It was waiting for me to make the first move…and I knew I would have to. I took a deep breath, muscles tensing, heart booming. My fingers clenched the disk and dagger handle. Suddenly I made the mad dash, stabbing the disk at a higher position and then the dagger, pulling my body off the floor toward the hole. Every muscle in my arms came alive, pulling my own body weight up closer to the hole. Desperate with urgency I dislodged the disk and swung it higher, slamming it into the wall and followed with the dagger, hand over hand. In reality I was practically flying up the wall, but the panic in my body made it feel as if I were frozen in place. Behind, I could hear hissing and scraping of claws from the creature, but I had no idea what it was doing and until I escaped this Hell I didn't care. If I looked back it would've slowed me down and I couldn't afford to waste a millisecond. Closer the hole came and I pulled hard trying to dig my sandaled feet into wall for extra leverage. The pain in my acid burned leg surged up through the limb, but once I felt the air of the outside through my dreadlocks, it spurred me on making me forget the pain.

Just as I pulled my throwing disk out of the wall to reach the last few feet of the ledge, a hot wet blob hit my temple just above my right eye. My head snapped up and filling my escape was the slavering jaws and head of the Predalien!

_How…?_

Acting upon instinct I roared my own battle cry, reared the disk weapon in my hand back, and managed to hack off one of its lower mandibles and slash the sensitive flesh connecting the mouthparts! Shrieking like both alien and Predator mixed, the beast pulled away from the hole spurting green blood from its wounded face. As quickly as I could, I reached up, stabbing the ground outside with my weapon. Summoning all the strength I could muster I hauled myself out, light stinging my eyes. The air was wonderful to feel against my skin, though humid and unpleasant smelling. At that point I didn't care. I was free from the Hive. For a split second I observed I was resting on the rounded outer 'roof' of the Hive tunnel which arched downward into the swampy undergrowth beyond. I guessed it must be at least 40 feet to the ground below and I would have to mind my feet to not fall off. Most of the outer parts of the Hive appeared to be made from the natural rock of the planet. The _kainde amedha_ must've found some sort of cave system in the side of the terrain and molded it to their specific nest design.

Suddenly, as I was getting up and sheathing my disk, a flash of movement caused me to roll to the side. The Predalien's bladed tail buried itself where my torso was only a split second ago! I leaped to my feet, facing my foe in this new light getting an even better look at it. It was at least eight feet in height when standing on its Predator-like legs but with its tail it was, _at the very least,_ fourteen feet long. The hybrid's coloring was unusual…and yet eerily familiar. It was a light creamish gray in color with reddish bands along the huge head, down the spiked back, across its legs and arms and even a few across the blade of its alienesque tail. It…it looked like…Garv; a nightmarish perversion of my mate's image. No doubt from Schr'all's own genetics, it had been woven together with the _kainde amedha._ I shuddered inwardly but it just made me want to kill the creature even more for twisting my mate's bloodline into this abominable form!

Predator-like blood dripped down its neck and jaw. The severed stub that was its right mandible twitched, dripping blood to the ground, where it smoked and hissed just like _kainde amedha_ blood. Just how it got out of the Hive before I did I'll never know. It must've found a second hole to crawl out of. But why didn't it just snag me down from the wall? Perhaps…all at once my thoughts were shattered when the Predalien's tail whipped around and slashed at me again! I ducked to the ground, catching the massive rush of air caused by its powerful swipe just over my head. Its mandibles flared away from its face and angrily it hissed, showing me its inner _kainde amedha_ mouth. To respond I grabbed my spear hilt and extended the dual barbed tips. My eyes darted down the slope of the tunnel. The angle was steep and dangerous, especially for combat.

Very slowly the beast assumed a position on all four of its limbs, making it seem more _kainde amedha_. Drooling and bleeding, the creature paused, seeming to observe me as it crouched. Apparently, it acquired the Predator patience and careful assessment of potential prey. I jabbed my spear at it, trying to summon the alien part of it that screeched "attack!" It raised its head snarling, but didn't leap as I'd anticipated. In a split second the Predalien shifted its body, positioning itself on the crest of the tunnel, instantly putting me at a disadvantage. Somehow…it knew…it strategized. Suddenly, before I could react, it leaped with claws wide and both jaws open.

Reacting upon impulse, I lifted my wrist band and triggered my capture net. With a short jerk and a mechanical hiss of mesh through the air, the deadly net enveloped my quarry's head and upper body. The Predalien shrieked with rage, clawing at the flesh ravaging net but became even more entangled. A split second after firing the net, I dropped to my stomach just as the trapped monster flew over my head and down toward the swampy terrain below. At first I'd thought I thought I'd outmaneuvered the beast, but suddenly the rigid prehensile tail of the creature lashed downward, coiled around my torso, and jerked me right along with it as it fell! I screamed, but it was cut short as the hard, jagged tail jerked straight into my diaphragm driving the wind from my lungs! Trailing behind the falling beast I was pulled down the steep slope, halfway airborne and halfway beaten against the outer ceiling of the Hive. In mere seconds we crashed through the vegetation. I tried to right my body in the air so I wouldn't strike the ground head first and break my neck. Harsh branches raked against my flesh as both the tangled Predalien and I fell. At last we hit the ground. As the creature struck the marshy ground first, the impact caused it to lash its tail, uncoil it from my body, and throw me several meters. Luckily for me, being thrown was second nature. I tumbled over the ground until I finally rolled on my feet, dazed but otherwise not seriously harmed.

Once the Predalien touched the ground, the net's internal mechanisms found the hardest surface available; in this case the trunk of a tree-like plant; and began to screw themselves deep into it, thus tightening the metal mesh around the victim. Shrieking horrendously as the net bit deep into its flesh, the Predalien planted its huge clawed feet and loose legs to try and free its head and torso. It roared, digging its long claws into the trunk and pulling backward as hard as it could. However, that action caused the harsh Predator metal to gouge even more deeply into its head and shoulders, for it was designed to withstand numerous forms of punishment. That's when I noticed the smoke rising from the green blood oozing from the mesh wounds. There was only one weakness to the metal …_kainde amedha_ blood. Fearful of its escape, I rushed the beast with my spear to deliver the killing blow. I leaped into the air, spun for momentum, and…

Without warning, the beast's free tail swung at me, parried my spear thrust and sent me flying backward! I fell hard, unable to turn the fall into anything softer considering the blindening attack. A hiss rushed through my bared teeth when I finally found my feet again. The Predalien twisted its bleeding head in my general direction, obviously trying to keep me in its sight though it was in terrible pain. But the net was quickly losing strength as its fibers were eaten away by the caustic glowing blood. I didn't have time to deliver the fatal blow before it escaped and turned upon me once again. My mind was racing, trying to strategize. Turning quickly, I rushed off into the vegetation, hearing the net fibers beginning to snap. I lifted my wrist band, tapped a couple buttons and activated my cloaking. It sparked a moment but soon disguised my body as I ran. Now that I was out of the highly moist Hive my cloaking technology could do its thing. There was no sensation following my cloak, just the eerie appearance of my body rippling amongst the foliage. I had no idea if my cloaking shield would even hide me from the Predalien's vision; I didn't even know if it saw like a Predator or the _kainde amedha,_ but it was worth a shot.

All at once I heard the creature's shrieking roar thunder through the alien vegetation and immediately I realized it had broken free. The snapping of 'branches' and foliage spurred my run for I knew it was coming for me. I had to hide and put it at the disadvantage. There was no way in Hell I would remain the prey to this monster! My mind whirled, trying to formulate some sort of plan besides running blindly through the marshy terrain. More cracking of branches; it was closing on me. Apparently my cloak wasn't working or it simply heard me running. Out of lack of a better idea, I stabbed my spear into the ground and used it to vault onto the mossy branch of a large tree-like plant. Flattening my entire body to the branch I held perfectly still, allowing my cloak to work to its full potential. I even held my breath to avoid in the faintest detection.

As if on cue, the Predalien smashed through the foliage, mandibles flared and scarred from the net fibers. However, it hadn't shed the net completely. Several feet of it clung stubbornly to the boney back spikes where the caustic blood could not get to it. Glowing, green acid blood dripped to the ground in smoking tendrils as it ran beneath me in a blur of striped flesh. I shivered slightly letting a small exhale relax myself as it disappeared into the trees. It hadn't seen me. However, my initial assumption was shattered when all at once it came back, more slowly this time. My knees clenched the branch tighter and my eyes widened as it began to circle the area beneath my hiding spot, mandibles flared and inner mouth jaws flexing. I recognized the expression. It was trying to 'scent' me using the folds of its throat like a nose to locate my scent. Apparently, it had lost my scent and was returning to where it last detected it.

Slowly, it circled, jagged alien tail lashing impatiently, head weaving from side to side. It stalked beneath me on all fours, growling and hissing. I didn't want to move or breath…I couldn't. Thus far it hadn't looked up. But if it possessed the sight of a Predator my cloak would be useless. For the moment, I had the advantage and used it to observe my quarry and strategize its demise. Part of my fighting instinct prodded me to simply drop down and ram a spear through its head. However, knowing its level of awareness, not to mention the great amount of anatomical weapons it possessed, such an action would be stupid and probably more lethal to me than the Predalien.

Then, my choices all spiraled down to one when the huge spiked head jerked up 'staring' directly at me! With a loud hiss the monster crouched low to the ground and sprang straight up at the branch I was hiding on. It DID see me! It had the Predator vision. Just milliseconds from being impaled by hooked claws and tail, I stood up and began to climb madly up the tree. When the Predalien hit the branch it seemed to make the whole 'tree' shudder with its tremendous force and weight. I barely had time to look back when the beast ferociously overtook my desperate climb with another powerful leap, placing on the same branch as I was! Surging toward me, the Predalien shot its inner mouth at my mask! I gasped, precariously treading on the thick branch we shared. I swung my spear hard at its huge head, but much to my astonishment it grabbed the spear shaft in its oversized hand, halting it in mid-swing! Its mandibles quivered and alien drool poured from its sharp jaws. I jerked my spear to free it but the Predalien's grip was unbreakable on my weapon. Roaring my rage in its face, I swung my knee upward as hard as I could. With a sickening thump, my knee slammed squarely beneath the beast's 'chin'. However…though my intent was to hurt the creature, it didn't have that effect. It grunted minutely from my blow and hissed.

Powerfully, the monster hit my entire torso with a vicious six-fingered hand, flattening me to the trunk of the 'tree'. It dropped my spear without a thought and my heart nearly stopped as I watched it spin toward the ground far below. I think I screamed…I can't quite remember. Seeing my spear topple end over end out of my sight was like watching my last hope fade into oblivion. I gasped in horror when the huge creature pinned me to the 'tree' using its huge strong claws like spears to shear into my chest armor. Claws pricked my flesh the Predalien brought its jaws next to my mask again. All I could do was kick and wriggle in desperation. My hand reached for my belt and gripped the throwing star I'd used to climb out of the Hive. I first tried to rear it back to slam it into the attacking creature, but it had me pinned in such a way that any swing would be weak at best. Quick as possible, I squeezed the inner grips making it glow with electronic lighting and flicked my wrist to release it into the air. It spun, blades flashing into the foliage beyond, hacking to pieces anything in its path. My attention reverted back to my impending doom as its foul breath fogged my eye pieces. Through the clouded eye pieces I could make out the translucent teeth of the hideous inner jaws, opening wide to slam through my head!

The glorious sound of spinning blades filled the air and before the Predalien could slay me my disk returned. But with no hand to catch it the disk swung back to the last point of origin…now the Predalien's intricate skull! A horrible crunch of punctured chitinous flesh and a blood curdling shriek hailed the disk's return. As my visor eyes cleared I saw the disk buried more than half way into the Predalien's skull near the top. Blood gushed from the hole it had made, threatening to spill over onto my body. The disk obviously wasn't enough to kill the Predalien for it reared up on its legs, clawing madly at the offending object; still very much alive. Not wasting any time I rolled off the branch, landing on the next lowest branch; sizzling blood raining down around me. My eyes darted to the ground, trying to locate my spear. A glint of silver caught my eye and I was about to jump for it, when without warning the wounded Predalien dropped down on the branch next to me. Livid with rage and pain the beast's mandibles gaped to their widest extent in an ear splitting roar! My disk was gone; probably yanked out seconds ago but still leaving a grisly hole in the head. The Predalien's long _kainde amedha_ tail lashed and its back spikes rose. I noticed part of my net still there on the creature's back spikes, but this time I _also_ noticed three of the net's drilling tips dangling by their cables around its backside. Apparently, when it broke free the back drills didn't find a surface to embed into. But…that didn't mean they still couldn't do their job. That's when I got an idea that _COULD_ just end this battle…or my life, whichever came first. However, the only way to succeed would be to gain a higher position back in the tree.

With a quick jerk, I hauled myself up onto the branch above me, trying to gain height. However, my adversary was quite the nimble climber and in no time was above me slashing at me with vicious hooked claws! I ducked out of its reach and spotted one of the net drill tips bouncing against the trunk next to me. Forcefully I grabbed the sharp edge, drawing blood from my hand and touched the tip to the tree trunk. Whining harshly, the tip activated and screwed deeply into the tough surface. I fell back against the tree branch just as the Predalien swiped at me again with its claws. On the other side of its lithe body I could see the other two drilling tips dangling. I just HAD to get to at least one of them for my plan to work! Like a living sword tip, the Predalien's tail arched under the branch and stabbed at me! Hissing in determination I readied myself for my next move. I drew one breath and swung to a branch around the other side of the trunk. The beast followed easily. It screeched, lashing its tail at me and this time catching me in the side! I screamed as hot blood oozed out of my hip and down my leg from the razor edged appendage. My eyes burned with hatred and pain as I bared my teeth at my assailant.

"**You will DIE** **_Gru'pkna_**!" I cursed hoarsely, drawing my bone dagger.

It roared, slashing at me again with its claws. But this time I turned the tables on it. Weaving under the branch, I stabbed my dagger straight through the monster's thick wrist, pinning it to my branch before kicking it deeper for support. It shrieked in pain, finding itself in a hunched position over the branch it was sitting on. Now was my only chance! Maneuvering dangerously close to the beast's horrible jaws I snagged one of the other drill tips, stretched it across the corded neck, and stabbed it into the thick branch it was perched on. Like the first it screwed in the surface, drawing the cord taut. I gasped as the beast's inner mouth shot at my face over and over again. With quick assessment I observed the cable. The first drill was on the other side of the tree allowing the cable hardly any slack as it stretched across the mid-trunk, tangled around the Predalien's back spikes, coiled down to stretch across its neck, and finally stuck to the branch. It was in position. Pained shrieks from the monster echoed through the jungle as it forcefully ripped at its own wrist to free itself from my dagger. Out of reach of its other hand, I leaped up onto the branch above me and finally climbed to the one just above the trapped Predalien. It lifted its head, trying to see where I was when I shouted the most unholy battle cry that had ever passed my throat and jumped down! My feet slammed squarely against the rounded back of the Predalien's skull, driving its throat straight down on the slicing net wire! It shrieked spewing green acid blood everywhere as my body weight sliced its neck deeper and deeper against the harsh wire. The hideous cracking of bone and _kainde amedha_ flesh filled the treetops as the wire mercilessly cleaved its head off!

I think I was smiling…I don't remember. That's when it happened. As I felt my prey thrash and gurgle in its death throws beneath my feet I heard a whooshing noise. Before I had a chance to blink, react, or even breathe one breath, I felt the entire left side of my face erupt into an explosion of pain…and blood. I screamed…I think. My whole face went hot with pain and fluid. I felt my feet leave the Predalien's skull and I was airborne. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. PAIN…so much pain! Hot fluid spraying everywhere. Then everything went black.


	18. Honored

**Hunter 2**

**Chapter 18**

"**Honored"**

I don't remember what happened after jumping on the Predalien's head to decapitate it. All that I can remember is immense pain in my face and body and darkness; a horrible throbbing in my skull that pounded its way down my body like the beating of a torturous drum. There were incoherent moments of consciousness. I was alive. For an uncounted period of time I lay still unable to find the light. In the darkness of my mind I could hear and faintly feel all sorts of sensations; pain being the most prominent. I remember hearing a beeping noise; very slow at first. Somehow I felt something in my hand, though I don't remember ever grabbing anything. It was hard and cold and I couldn't see it.

Like a lowly worm I crawled on my belly, not knowing where I was moving or why, my fist tightly gripped onto something. I think I was halfway dead or so completely stunned that nothing registered. The beeping sounded again, but much quicker this time. Still consumed with darkness, I remember crawling; crawling forever. I could feel sharp rocks bite my knees. Pain was familiar now, so familiar the scrapes went unnoticed next to the earthquake in my head. I wasn't moving fast. Something was slowing me down, but I didn't know what. The beeping again. Faster still. How was I moving when I couldn't see anything? Where was I going? I kept going for what seemed like an eternity in the darkness.

Finally, worn to near death exhaustion, I collapsed on my stomach trying to breathe steadily. The beeping was very fast now and I groaned, wishing it would stop and leave me alone. All at once my swimming senses detected tightness about my cheek. Not knowing why, I reached up to touch my mask, but much to my shock I touched my own flesh; hot and sticky. I wanted to open my eyes but every time I tried a horrible lance of pain accompanied the action. My hands groped my sticky face dumbly. There was something hot and slimy on my face. Then my fingers felt a harsh metal edge on the right side of my nose and then a metal arch. My mask, or rather, just the right half of my mask. A sickening feeling bubbled in my belly. Very slowly my left hand went back to the bare side of my face, almost dreading to move. Then, I found it: a deep wet crevice near the top of my cheekbone. It stung at my touch. I moved my tentative fingers upward and screamed!

_Many hours later …_

I think I went unconscious again because after I screamed I don't remember anything else. When I finally regained consciousness I opened my eyes. Only my right eye revealed anything coherent. My left side was utter blackness. A horrid gasp escaped me when I heard a rattling on my blind side and panic seized me.

Reacting upon instinct I lashed out screaming, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

Suddenly, strong scaly hands clamped onto my flailing wrists and I heard Jet'rikna's voice, _"ENOUGH!"_

My tired body went limp and at last my right eye focused properly to reveal Jet'rikna standing next to me as I lay on a medic panel. I felt my mouth open and a shudder went through my shoulders. She released my arms and I collapsed on the table covering my face and weeping from my right eye. A silence followed as I wept. I don't suppose Jet'rikna understood my emotions but crying was the only thing I felt like doing.

I rolled my head backward, hitting it against the head rest, "I'm blind Jet'rikna! I can't see! What has happened to me?"

With a gentle nudge, she raised me up and put a reflective circle in my hand. I became terrified. I didn't want to see it…but I did. After a moment I put the glass up to my right eye. Other than a few scrapes and bruises it looked fine. Then…I moved it to the left so my right eye could see. My lip quivered as I viewed myself. A deep angry red gash raced from the bottom of my cheek bone to the side of my brow, and in the trench's path was my left eye. Gone. My eye lid was even sunk into my empty eye socket since it had nothing to cover.

"_Its tail."_ Jet'rikna mentioned quietly.

"What?" I asked hoarsely, staring at my image.

Jet'rikna took the mirror from me, _"Your prey's tail took your eye and cut your mask in half."_

I thought a moment. Yes…that made sense. I was on top of the Predalien's skull, forcing its head off against the wire when something hit my face. The beast must've lashed its tail up and…

"How do you know that?"

Slowly she held up a fragment of boney striped Predalien tail about a finger's length long and put it in my hand. _"I found it in the top part of your skull. You're lucky it was just a glancing blow. If you bled more I wouldn't have been able to preserve your life."_

I held the piece still stained with some of my blood. "But how?"

An odd expression came over Jet'rikna's face, _"You found your way back to the ship. The navigator in your mask was beeping radically when Garv spotted you. I still don't know how you found the ship …I just knew you were dead when he carried you the rest of the way. You were fortunate to be in sight of the ship. If you hadn't, there would be nothing we would do for you. Our law would dictate we leave you," _she paused and lowered her eyes a bit; _"I'm surprised to see you have all your limbs."_

I felt more tears spill from my right eye. "But LOOK at me! I'm blinded!"

Jet'rikna smirked, _"I couldn't save your eye. But since I am skilled in the healing arts, I gave you a new one while you were unconscious."_

"A new one?" I gasped. "But why can't I see?"

"_I haven't had a chance to activate it. Now hold still,"_ she commanded.

A quiet beeping in my head startled me for an instant, and suddenly I felt my eye socket fill as something moved around inside.

"Jet'rikna…" I gasped.

"_It's alright. It's just activating."_

"What is it?"

Jet'rikna handed me the mirror again and my right eye widened as it viewed my left. My left eye was green but not like my true eye. This one looked much more like a Predator's eye; one solid emerald green color with a dark black pupil. Another mechanical whir buzzed in my head and suddenly my senses were bombarded my bright reds, oranges, yellows, greens, and blues.

I gasped falling back, "What…what's going on? What's wrong?"

My healer gave me a knowing nod, _"I'm afraid we do not know how your sight works. We are unable to comprehend that which you call sight. We only know how **we** see things. This prosthetic shows you precisely how **we** see things."_

I stared at my mechanical eye again. With a whir my pupil went wider. "This is how you see things?"

She nodded slowly. _"It will take you some time to get used to it and your other eye will have to grow accustomed to it as well. But now, you have the best of both."_

Squinting my new eye I tried to make sense of it all. A fiery looking form of reds, oranges, and yellows was jutting out of a blue and black background. My true eye told me it was Jet'rikna before me and my artificial left was trying to communicate the same. It was an unsettling sensation, as if my brain had somehow split itself. However, I felt a sense of belonging. Now I had the sight of my Predator kin…or at least a close facsimile. It seemed to bring me closer to that sense of equality I'd longed for.

"Thank you Honored Jet'rikna."

Suddenly I gasped and dropped the mirror dumbly. I stared at the fragment of Predalien tail in my hand. My Predalien skull! I…I never made back with it! I started to feel panicked and sick all at once.

"Oh no…"

Jet'rikna tipped her spiked head, _"What is it?"_

I almost shouted at her, "My trophy skull! I killed it! I did! But…what have I done!"

Rolling around in waves of panic, my stomach felt like spewing its contents all over the metal floor. I'd been beaten, burned, clawed, half blinded, and nearly killed by the _kainde amedha_ and that Predalien and WHAT did I have to show for it? Nothing! I'd failed! I'd survived the First Hunt but without a trophy skull that fact made it meaningless! My hopes for equality and respect shattered inside me.

Jet'rikna rose, her eyes slit. I tried to look away from her. I was too unworthy to be seen now.

"_Yes…WHAT have you done?"_ Her voice was harsh and low. All at once she made a sweeping gesture with her hand, _"Turn and **BEHOLD** what you have done!"_

Confused, I turned, following her gesture and my jaw fell open. There, mounted almost haphazardly on the back wall, was the head of my Predalien! Its flesh was now paler and the horrid severed meat of its throat hung like thin strips of cloth beneath it as its stiff mandibles curled inward on its inner jaws.

It felt like some surreal dream as I looked back at Jet'rikna who seemed to be admiring the head. "You…you went out and found my trophy?"

She hissed, _"Don't be ridiculous! I would never do such a dishonorable act. YOU brought it back yourself."_

"What? But I never…I mean, I don't remember finding it." I babbled, trying to sort it out.

"_I do not know how you managed it either. You had its upper jaw in your hand when we spotted you crawling toward the ship. Somehow, you dragged yourself and your trophy back,"_ she said almost reverently.

Yes…I vaguely remember something cold and stiff in my hand as I was crawling.

Silent for a moment, Jet'rikna approached the Predalien skull and ran a claw over its spiked head. _"I cannot recall how many First Hunts have taken place during my lifetime, but I've NEVER seen any warrior, female or male, bring one of these back from a Hive. I do not think one of these creatures has been spawned for a great count of centuries on this planet."_ She turned her eyes back to me; slitting them again, _"I do not like to be proven wrong in my judgments."_ Then they softened, _"But…you didn't die, Little Fighter. _

My eyes widened. Jet'rikna had uttered my name for the first time. She hadn't simply called me Ooman! I smiled at her obvious compliment, remembering all too well Jet'rikna's cold prediction of my demise on the First Hunt.

"_When you have rested thoroughly you will have to prepare this trophy before we return to the home world. You will present this to the High Eldress and she will determine your worthiness and honor."_ Jet'rikna explained. She let a ghost of a smile play across her face, _"And great honor you shall receive."_

I was so overwhelmed I wanted to cry but I held my head up proudly and nodded instead. Then I asked the question I'd wanted to ask for the longest time, "Where is Garv? I want to see him."

Jet'rikna pushed me firmly to the medical platform, _"Rest Little Fighter. You will see your mate soon, but you must regain your strength and let yourself heal."_

"Where is he?" I asked almost desperately.

The green speckled female Predator clicked, _"He is probably in your quarters. Ever since you were brought back aboard he's been insufferable. Asking the same questions, pacing the corridors, and whatever else soothes his anxiety for you. I finally ordered him to quarters until you were better. Now rest. You have much healing to do."_

For some reason I wanted to protest but my fatigue finally pounced upon my senses and swept me into the silent darkness of sleep. I didn't even have the energy to dream.

_Later…_

I'm not sure how long I'd slept but I awoke to the sound of the medical bay door opening. The medical bay's lights were dimmed to an almost perfect blackness but much to my surprise my new prosthetic eye wasn't deterred in the slightest by it. Clear as daylight, I saw the heat signature of a Predator slowly entering the room. Since it was too dark for my right eye, I didn't know what to make of the blaze colored form drawing near. Was it Jet'rikna coming to check up on my healing process? The heat signature was indiscernible to me.

The Predator figure approached my 'bed' very slowly and I pretended to still be asleep. All went silent when the Predator stopped. Then, I heard the familiar purr near my ear and I smiled. It was Garv. Though I wanted to embrace him with all my heart, I decided to remain motionless and save myself the aching pain of my injuries. In the dark he purred gently as if trying to soothe me with its deep vibration. It worked. Gentle claws stroked the curve of my shoulder and back. His touch made me feel wonderful, even amid the pain.

He hissed quietly, _"My mate…my Warrior Huntress."_

I took his hand and whispered, "My mate…my mighty Clan Leader."

Garv made a gentle warble in his throat and held my hand tenderly in the dark.

"How long have I been resting?" I inquired.

"_At least one day. Jet'rikna says your wounds are healing well despite your trauma. She told me to wait longer before visiting you, but I couldn't. I had to see you," _he explained in a low register.

I smiled at the heat pattern my left eye viewed. "So you're being bad and disobeying her?"

"_Yes…you could call it that."_ I almost cringed when he stroked a claw along the scar near my prosthetic. Self conscious I seized his hand, pushing it away.

A befuddled rattle and he asked, _"What is wrong? Did I hurt you?" _

I wasn't sure why, but I felt the scar made me unappealing. "No. You didn't hurt me."

"_Then why do you shun my touch?"_ he asked in a hurt tone.

"It's not you Garv. It's me." I responded, not sure how to explain my feelings.

We remained silent for a moment until Garv took my hand and pressed it flat to his chest. Slowly, he moved my hand along his muscled abdomen and my fingers felt the upraised scar wrapping around to his back. In turn he gently stoked the edge of my acid burn scar on my thigh, moving slowly to the flare of my hip.

"_Wear your scars proudly my mate. They are a testament to every warrior's life. The scars you have earned on this First Hunt are beautiful to me, so do not hide them."_ He hissed, wrapping an arm around my back and lifting me off the bed a bit.

I reached up to the heat signature in the dark and stroked the spikes above his brow. Garv ran his hand down my scarred thigh again, rumbling deeply and moving closer to the inside of my thigh. Though I yearned for his touch, my body ached and my face scrunched as my wounds stretched.

All at once, the medical bay door opened and the lights brightened a bit to reveal Jet'rikna.

Her voice came harsh and raspy, _**"WHAT **did I tell you Garv? You are **NOT** to see her until she is done healing! Put her down and return to your quarters! You **MAY **be the clan leader, but I am the healer on this ship! **OUT!**"_

Garv seemed startled at being caught, but very gingerly lowered me back down to the medical bed. Before he released me he stroked the sides of my neck with his mandibles, smiling with his eyes. He stood up to face Jet'rikna. She snarled at him, giving him a hard smack to the back of his head before shoving him out the door.

"But I **wanted** to see him Jet'rikna!" I protested trying to sit up. But very quickly I rediscovered my pain and fell back onto the bed.

Deliberate in her action she shut the medical bay door and looked me over. A frustrated hissing growl came from her, _"Damn him. This wound on your back is reopening!"_

Jet'rikna reached over to a panel and pulled out a medical laser. Gently, she rolled me onto my side to expose the reopened wound. She muttered under her breath, _"Males! They never listen to reason; just to their genitals!"_

I snickered at that, "I suppose you would know better than anyone, in Fire Blood's case."

She clicked, _"You have no comprehension."_

All at once the high pitched whine of the laser sounded and for a brief instant I felt as if my back was set ablaze! I winced, drawing a hissing breath.

"_That should hold the flesh better."_

My flesh returned to a normal feeling state, "It was worth it."

Jet'rikna put away the tool and gave me a quick glance, _"Heal quickly Little Fighter, we only have a day or so before we reach the home world. You have yet to prepare your trophy."_

_On the Predator home world a day and a half later…_

With much rest and a steady regiment of healing balms I did indeed heal. Under the careful instruction of both Garv and Jet'rikna I preserved the glorious Predalien skull in the time honored traditions of the soon to be Blooded warriors returning from the First Hunt. Though strenuous and time consuming, I displayed the skull mandibles flared and inner mouth extended in a silent roaring attack. Since Jet'rikna told me to, I also collected a bone cup's worth of the acidic Predalien blood from the skull for the Blooding ceremony.

Hours before the ship landed I prepared myself both physically and mentally for the presentation of my trophy. I donned my ceremonial mask and armor but sadly had no spear to take with me. In fact, other than the melted wrist blades on my cuff, I'd lost every weapon I'd started out with on the First Hunt. Though, Garv assured me he'd get me many more new weapons it was still sad to loose my last remnant weapons Hunter had given to me; the spear in particular of which I was very fond. But my wrist blades remained. I vowed to hang them next to my trophy and half mask as a testament to their memory. In my left hand I held my half mask, sheared by my prey. In my right hand I carried the huge spiked head of my Predalien by a special brace inside the skull. At my belt hung the pale leg of one of the facehuggers that tried to impregnate me in the Pit as well as the Predalien's tail shard which I intended to put inside an amber gem and form a belt decoration.

Mentally, I was nervous, excited, and unsure; for the first time in my life I would receive the status of equality and NOT just because I was the mate of the clan leader. I had _earned_ the status and my Predalien skull and scars were proof of this.

At last the ship jerked slightly, signaling a landing on the platform. It was time to present to the Clan.

Garv, who was waiting outside my quarters, tapped the metal door, _"It is time my mate."_

Silent I held my trophy and mask, lifted my chin, and began the long march down the corridor to the exit platform. I descended the ramp very slowly, Garv behind me and Jet'rikna in the lead with the other members of the ship compliment in front of all of us. The dozen or so ship crew members formed a structured pair of lines on either side of the ramp to hail our descent. I felt my heart beating nervously but also with pride as I viewed the all too familiar scene of lined, armed warriors covering the landing platform and allowing a clear path for us to where the High Eldress stood. Her ornate mask gleaming under the twin suns and her leather cape rustling about her ankles, she was a magnificent figure to behold. And still I feared her for she still held my fate in her hands.

I kept my eyes directed into Jet'rikna's speckled back, not wishing to look at anything else lest my thoughts be disrupted. But I could hear the hushed hisses of the warriors as I passed by. The tones were of shock and perplexity. No doubt because of my unlikely return and for my trophy. Suddenly, I heard Fire Blood's distinct bellowing roar nearby and the lines of warriors synchronously stood at attention, rapped their spears on the platform, and went silent. I smiled behind my mask; a Second in Command to the last. Jet'rikna stopped in her path and I saw Fire Blood before her all adorned in his ceremonial armor. It made him look even bigger than usual. Rumbling deeply he swaggered over to his dominant female, swinging his shoulders almost in an intimidating show of body language. Jet'rikna simply held her chin up as if ignoring him. His head tipped as he whispered something to his mate, too quiet for me to hear properly. Jet'rikna's mask pulled back a second which made me think she was going to hit him or something, but instead she clicked softly and brushed her hooked claws against his thigh as he passed by and assumed a position in the ranks. I wanted to say hi to my friend, but the line was moving on, drawing closer and closer to the magnificent High Eldress. Any greeting would have to wait until afterward.

Soon, Jet'rikna moved to the left and Garv to my right, placing me alone before the High Eldress. Arranging my heavy Predalien skull I held it up with both hands, kneeling slowly before her and bowing my head. Silence grew oppressive on the landing platform.

"_So, you have returned,"_ The High Eldress said in a quiet tone.

I nodded my head.

Renata, the High Eldress, made a gesture to her left and Jet'rikna presented the bone cup of Predalien blood. A black-striped female Predator standing next to the High Eldress, who donned a _hyek-va_ skull over her mask forehead and wore many chains of bone and teeth about her neck, took the cup. Making an elaborate gesture she knelt to Renata, holding the bowl up. The High Eldress rapped her ceremonial bone spear against the platform hard and then delicately doused the tip of the weapon into the blood.

"_Stand and present your name."_ she hissed.

Leaving my trophy on the ground, I stood and looked at her. "I am Little Fighter."

The High Eldress pointed the tip of her spear at my chest, between my collarbone and left breast, "_Little Fighter, you survived under the brutal tribulation of the First Hunt, brought back this magnificent trophy, and now…you receive the mark of the Warrior Huntress."_

Thrusting forward she touched the blood tipped spear to my flesh and the glowing acid began to burn its permanent mark. I grit my teeth, breathing strongly to dull the pain. Very slowly and with the grace of water, the High Eldress burned the mark of the Clan into my skin. When she finished, Renata cleansed her spear tip and struck it to the ground.

"_By your blood and the blood of your prey, you bind yourself to this Clan. Every action, every hunt, and every battle you partake shall be done in accordance with our code of Honor. Break our laws of Honor and everything you have achieved this day will be stripped from your name. Do you understand?"_

"Yes, High Eldress. I understand." I responded.

Taking slow steps the High Eldress approached me until she was mere inches away. Her mask eyes met mine and then averted. Then she said in a low tone, most likely unheard by the others, _"I did not believe you would return alive, much less bearing a trophy of such great merit. I now see what my Sire Hunter saw in you. You are no longer an Ooman in my eyes…you have proven your heart to be Predator."_

I bowed my head deeply, "You honor me greatly High Eldress."

At once she stepped back from me and raised her hand high, _"Behold the Warrior Huntress Little Fighter!" _

In unison the Clan shrieked and bellowed a quick warrior cry and slammed their spears to the platform making it rattle. My heart beat so hard with pride I thought it would punch itself out of my chest. The mark on my chest burned, but not with pain, with honor and relief. All my life I'd wanted this moment and now the High Eldress even saw me as a Predator. My Ooman 'skin' was forcefully shed to reveal the Predator warrior beneath. I would never return to that 'skin' again. It was gone and burned in my mind.

Renata turned away from me and left the platform with her aides and guards surrounding her flanks. I watched her go, hoping she would rule our Clan forever. Such a generous, wise ruler deserved to reign for centuries. Once she was gone Garv took my hand, let me pick up my trophy, and led me down the stairs of the landing platform in the general direction of our dwelling. I was smiling behind my mask despite my slight limp and quickly took the faceplate off to strap it to my shoulder armor and breathe the familiar humid air of my home. My new prosthetic eye took in everything, but showed it to me as I'd never seen it before. So much raw heat colors all blending together into indiscernible shapes. But as Jet'rikna had said, my brain would adjust.

All at once I heard Jet'rikna shriek angrily and quickly both Garv and I turned. I laughed aloud seeing Fire Blood holding his long legged mate in a cradle carry as they followed behind us and Jet'rikna was **_not_** happy about it. Snarling she punched his mask and lashed out at him, trying to force her muscular mate to release her. He was rumbling at her beneath the mask but didn't seem the least bit perturbed by her vicious struggles. Finally, she ripped the hoses on his mask out of the power pack and slugged him hard across the mandibles. Fire Blood winced, trying to take the punch in stride, but without warning Jet'rikna's feet found the ground and she kicked his legs out from underneath him making him collapse on his back! I gasped, unable to believe she'd just floored Fire Blood! The big spotted male growled as his dominant female placed a firm foot to his throat.

Her voice was hard and commanding, _"**YOU** will not get pleasures from **ME** until I **SAY** you get them!"_

Fire Blood clicked in a snicker, _"That won't take long."_

Hissing, Jet'rikna turned away from him and kept walking. In no time the hulking giant was up, trotting after her. By the time he caught up with her we were all pretty much walking together. He purred at Jet'rikna a moment but then directed his attention at me.

"_So Little Fighter, how does it feel?"_ he asked.

I looked back, "How does what feel?"

He flicked a spiked eye ridge at me, _"How does it feel to be a ranking female at long last?"_

"I don't know…pretty wonderful thus far."

"_Ah. But are you aware of the privileges involved with such a rank?"_ he asked, an odd tone about his voice as if he knew something I didn't.

I shrugged, "I think you're going to tell me."

An ornery grin crossed his face, _"Yes. As a ranking female you now have the enviable privilege of selecting any males you wish for mating rites."_

Garv turned quickly giving him a dangerous look but then seemed to get worried.

I stopped a moment. "So you're saying I can choose pleasures from ANY male in the clan?"

"_Or **males**; whichever you prefer."_

My eyes went from Fire Blood to Garv and then to Jet'rikna. She had a look that said her mate was right but she hadn't anticipated his mentioning of the fact.

Rattling softly Fire Blood said suavely, _"I'd be MORE than honored for such rites Little Fighter."_

My head snapped back at his candor. Jealous snarling began emanating from my mate as he began to posture protectively. Not wishing a fight, I touched his arm gently and faced Fire Blood with a knowing smile.

"Well, IF I have the choice to choose, I ALSO have the right to **reject**." I said confidently.

The Second in Command hissed between his teeth as if in pain, _"Ooo. Such bite."_

"My loyalty is to one male and that is Garv." I answered.

Fire Blood thought a moment then bent down, _"I'll take that as…a **maybe**. The offer is always open Little Fighter."_

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but smile at his tenacity. Without further delay the Second in Command sidled up next to his mate, stroking her back.

Coldly she slapped his hand away, _"**WHAT** did I tell you before!"_

Fire Blood lowered his hand and head almost in disappointment. There was an awkward silence. Then, completely out of the blue Jet'rikna said, _"Whoever gets home first gets to be on top."_

Without warning the green spotted female bolted into the jungle foliage.

Fire Blood shouted, _"**SHIT!**"_

Like an unstoppable meteor the huge Predator crashed through the vegetation in pursuit of his unpredictable mate!

I wanted to laugh so hard but I was distracted by Garv who'd taken my trophy and slung it over his shoulder and then picked me up with the other hand. Too tired and overwhelmed I didn't fight him as Jet'rikna had fought Fire Blood. I relaxed, resting my head against his chest as he carried me.

He purred in my ear, _"And I my body and soul only belong to you my mate. No other."_

I stroked his striped skin tenderly. That's all I'd ever wanted. Now my life was truly full and happy. My dreams were all in the light, bathing in glory as I'd always wanted them to.

I am Little Fighter…and I am Predator.

**THE END**

Whew! At last it's done! I hope all my readers enjoyed my story and can forgive me for my torturous cliff hangers:D How else was I going to lure you back for more?

So what now? Well I'm seriously considering writing a story that focuses on Fire Blood's life since he seems to be a rather popular Predator with my readers as well as myself! ;) I've also batted the idea around about writing a story from a Xeno perspective, but I'm not sure yet. I'd like to finish Striker before all that. Again… thank you OH so much for your reviews and loyal reading!

**Fire Redhead**


	19. Character Bios

**Character Bios**

**Little Fighter**

**Age: **Roughly over 22

**Height:** 5'9

**Weight:** 135 lbs

**Hair/eye color:** Auburn/green

**Personality:** Little Fighter finds it daunting and often dangerous melding into the Predator culture. Her self doubt, coupled with the hindering influences of the other Predators often thrusts her into a highly submissive personality. She is a very quick learner and readily does what she's told. Eventually as she grows older she develops a strong will which is one characteristic that keeps her alive in the brutal Predator society. Her temper is keen as is her aggression but she knows when to suppress it. She is inhumanly brave but has deep seeded fear of being alone and/or having those who are closest to her come to harm. For a short time Little Fighter was intrigued by her own species when she met Jake, a human soldier, whose short love for her was abruptly ended. But after her first hunt on Earth when Hunter was killed Little Fighter developed a bitter disdain for her species and denounced her humanity. To this day she wants nothing to do with Oomans or their society other than to hunt them like a Predator. Her ultimate goal in life is to be seen as an equal in the eyes of her Predator comrades and to bring honor to her name.

**Combat Style/Preferred Weapons: **While physically inferior to her Predator counterparts Little Fighter manages to hold her own in terms of fighting. Her greatest strength is strategy and agility which often save her life when dealing with much more powerful opponents. In hand to hand combat she doesn't stand much of a chance, but her quickness and nimble mind seem to compensate. Little Fighter has also managed to develop a great deal of resiliency for pain which helps her when dealing with the brutal fighting techniques of the Predators. She's most proficient with the combi-stick fighting as well as dagger combat.

**Hunter**

**Age: **In human years he'd be a in his upper 40s _**Deceased**_

**Height:** 7'11

**Weight:** 385 lbs (no fat on this guy!)

**Eye Color: **Yellow

**Skin pattern/color:** Pallid cream undertone with black speckling and blotches (much like the Predator from Predator 1)

**History/Personality:** Hunter is the leader of his clan, not an elder, but could be if he so chose. Since he's the leader of his clan he is also the teacher of Young Bloods in the ways of hunters/warriors. Hunter is tough on those beneath him and does not accept disloyalty or defiance in _**any**_ form, but he's just and honorable in all he does. He's the most skilled warrior in his clan and has never been beaten in a serious fight which is how he remained leader of his clan for 30+ years.

During a leisurely hunt on the planet Earth, Hunter killed a large group of human males but found something unexpected amongst them: a little girl. Hunter is a ruthless killer when hunting but also very observant and curious toward his prey. He followed the little survivor out of curiosity and saved her from death out of pity. He intended to just leave her there as soon as his curiosity was satisfied but she displayed an inexorable boldness that he couldn't ignore. So he decided to keep the young one with the intent of using her for new hunting and teaching techniques. He named her Little Fighter because of her feisty personality and soon became very fond of the Ooman girl as she grew up under his care. He inadvertently becomes a 'father' of sorts to her. Hunter shows little of his personality to those around him other than his mates and occasionally to Little Fighter. He is level headed, stern, but hides a tiny bit of caring compassion.

**Combat Style/Preferred Weapons:** Hunter is probably the most skilled fighter ever born to his clan. A perfectionist in his own training he has to make sure no flaw is left unattended. Often his personal training borders obsession. His speed, strength, and precision are all top ranking. Even among his kind his senses are highly attuned to his surroundings. Hunter often surprises the young Predators as well as Little Fighter with his keen observations. He prefers the combi-stick and glaive which he wields with unmatched lethality.

**Garv**

**Age:** In human years he'd be in his mid 20s

**Height:** 7'8

**Weight:** 357 lbs

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Skin pattern/color:** Pallid cream undertones with very bold reddish brown stripes (tiger-like)

**History/Personality:** Garv is a young Predator with much promise in his clan. He takes heed to the codes of honor laid down by his people and on top of that possesses a great skill in the arts of combat. As a child his prodigy-like fighting qualities sparked jealousy amongst his peers which made him an outcast. Once he reached adult-hood and achieved an honorable status through hunting rituals his former outcast role was shed and a respected warrior of the clan took its place.

From the first time Garv witnessed Little Fighter take her first honorable kill he harbored a secret desire for her. To show this he spent most of his time with her to develop an unbreakable friendship. But since she was not of his species, he could never fully express his desires. That is until he got some competition from the human male Jake, whom Little Fighter briefly became attracted to. This sparked a fierce jealousy within him and made him realize his feelings for her were real. Finally after defeating Little Fighter's enemy Algar in a fight to lead the clan, he asked Little Fighter to be his mate.

Garv has strong emotions for a Predator though he tries to suppress them for his reputation's sake. He's very fierce in combat but has a gentler side that he mostly uses when around Little Fighter. His protectiveness toward his mate is often dangerous sometimes irritating to Little Fighter who doesn't want to be sheltered all the time. Garv can take matters in stride unless they involve his mate, then his heart gets in the way. But for his young age Garv is a wise leader who will gladly put himself in harm's way to protect his mate, his honor, and his clan.

**Combat Style/Preferred Weapons:** Garv is strong in strategizing but he's a well rounded fighter, excelling in all aspects of combat and weapon play. His speed and precision in fighting make him deadly to any opponent he faces. He's most proficient in the use of wrist blades.

**Fire Blood**

**Age: ** In human years he'd be in his mid 20s

**Height:** 8'4

**Weight:** Near 400 lbs

**Eye Color:** Two toned- red with yellow rims

**Skin pattern/color:** Dark cream undertones with jagged blackish brown blotches

**History/Personality:** Though no one would believe it given his mostly humored demeanor, Fire Blood has a bloody past which he keeps to himself. Orphaned at a young age when his Bad Blood father savagely murdered his mother and all his siblings, Fire Blood endured most of his childhood alone and Honorless. It wasn't until his aunt Ta'buka returned and took it upon herself to train him so he could kill his father and return honor to their family name. When he was nineteen seasons old he killed his Bad Blood father and soon after earned back his honor.

If there's one thing to be said about Fire Blood it's his raging libido. Forever on the hunt for new mating opportunities, this big guy doesn't pass up a chance to flirt with any female he finds attractive. Having 13 mates makes him a busy fellah and he's always looking to have more—even if it means irritating Garv by flirting with Little Fighter.

Even amongst his own kind Fire Blood is a giant in size and strength. His temper is razor sharp and if he gets provoked enough he will not stop until the offender is dead. This makes him extremely dangerous to fight against. Though Fire Blood is very big and is a definite force to be reckoned with, he has an unusually acute sense of humor…a lewd, often dark humor…but a humor none-the-less. He is also very passionate and fiercely protective of his mates and offspring.

**Combat Style/Preferred Weapons:**Fire Blood is a true master in the art of disk throwing which is rather odd considering his size. His style is simple: utter destruction. Being so big and strong he knows how to throw his weight around but is not so keen on strategy. This sometimes gets him in trouble when dealing with more delicate or precise combat.

**Jet'rikna**

**Age:** In human years she'd be in her early 30s

**Height:** 8'0

**Weight**: 300 lbs

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Skin pattern/color:** Bright green speckles with light cream undertones

**History/Personality:**From her birth, Jet'rikna was a female of privilege. Being the daughter of an elder she was richly bred to fight and later become High Eldress. But a young head strong male named Fire Blood stole her heart and she denounced the role. This enraged her mother Yii'ra who vowed to kill her daughter's suitor. Yii'ra almost succeeded but Jet'rikna protected Fire Blood and slew her own mother.

This brought the pair even closer and to this day Jet'rikna is the dominant female in Fire Blood's harem. Jet'rikna is stolid and is neither easily excited nor angered. But when she is angered the wise give her a wide berth. Her temper, when aroused, is legendary in itself. Jet'rikna is ruthless and always blunt when training others in combat. She's never afraid to speak her mind and will assert her dominance in almost every situation. Despite her often cold façade, Jet'rikna is a caring mother to her offspring and a very passionate lover. Her mate Fire Blood usually manages to melt this huntress's icy demeanor…when she lets him.

**Combat Style/Preferred Weapons:** Jet'rikna's style is very precise and beautiful. Though she is very strong she often resorts to less physical means when defeating her opponents. She's a sly, graceful combatant who can make the most bloody of fights seem like a choreographed spectacle. Her preferred weapon is a double-bladed glaive.

**Renata**

**Age:** In human years she'd be in her mid 30s

**Height:** 8'2

**Weight**: 315

**Eye Color:** Amber with green nearest the pupil

**Skin pattern/color:** Very light cream with teal stripes

**History/Personality:**Being the daughter of Hunter, Renata was born to lead. But unlike Jet'rikna she stayed the course of her destiny, taking Eldress Ku'ranya's place after her death. Renata is one of the youngest High Eldresses the Clan has ever had but her age doesn't affect her ability to command.

Renata is stolid like Jet'rikna but much icier in demeanor. Not one to give anyone her notice or her praise she is very difficult to impress. This does not bode well from her long time suitor Fire Blood who persistently seeks her favor. She, however, does her level best to ignore his advances.

Renata takes her position as High Eldress very seriously and is not one to shirk her duties. She could be described as cold and haughty. But inside this ice queen burns a passion for her Clan as well as a temper that rivals that of a vengeful goddess. No one dares to cross her except Fire Blood who tests this Eldress's patience.

**Combat Style/Preferred Weapons:** Though she is High Eldress and is always surrounded by personal body guards, Renata is a professional in combat but excels in stealth tactics. Her weapons of choice are a set of daggers and a knee blade.

**Amerra**

**Age:** In human years she'd be around 18

**Height:** 6'10

**Weight:** 255

**Eye Color:** Dark Green with light green flecks

**Skin Pattern/Color:** Creamy brown base with small black stripes

**History/Personality:** Amerra was always the smallest female no matter what age she was at. The other larger females dominated her easily leaving her on the lower rungs of the Clan's female hierarchy. For much of her life she was timid for a female Predator and was more willing to back down than fight. But when push comes to shove she can be a very fierce fighter.

From the very first time she saw Fire Blood she was in love with him. He was equally attracted to her but Jet'rikna didn't think she was worthy. When Fire Blood finally asked Amerra to be his mate Jet'rikna only grudgingly accepted, vowing to make Amerra's life miserable. After several seasons of humiliation and torment, Amerra finally stood up for herself and fought with Jet'rikna. She received a nasty scar for her efforts but also Jet'rikna's acceptance.

Amerra is the gentlest of Fire Blood's mates and is not easily angered. Even though she is the lowest ranking of his mates Amerra still holds a special fondness in Fire Blood's heart which makes him much more defensive of her.

**Combat Style/Preferred weapons:** If she's ever brought to fight Amerra can be a fierce fighter, often preferring her claws to a weapon. With her smaller size she is extremely agile and a master of stealth. She's probably one of the few huntresses who can disappear without technological camouflage. Her favorite weapon is a dagger and net gun.

**Algar**

**Age: ** In human years he'd be in his mid 20s [_DECEASED_

**Height:** 7'5

**Weight:** 330 lbs

**Eye Color:** Reddish orange

**Skin pattern/color:** Darker cream undertones with jagged dark camo-green blotches and small stripes

**History/Facts: **Algar was born a fierce and volatile Predator with undeniable skills in the combative arts but his unpredictable nature hindered his ability to gain much respect as Garv had done. He values honor but only to an extent and relies mostly on his own ambitions and capricious temper to rule his actions. Ever since he first learned of humans as a child he wanted to hunt them and the presence of a live Ooman on his own world that he was not allowed to kill sparked a horrible anger within him. He particularly loathed the idea of an Ooman, especially a female Ooman, achieving warrior status or equality in the clan as Little Fighter was slowly achieving. More than anything he wanted to lead the clan so he could make changes according to his ambitions. Algar is highly aggressive and holds grudges readily and without regret.

**Combat Style/ Preferred Weapon:** Algar is the type of Predator who will attack without much provocation and sometimes is known to attack from behind. He's fast and hard hitting. His preferred weapon is the wrist blades and plasma gun.


End file.
